FIXAÇÃO!
by Tammy Souza
Summary: Fascinação. Loucuras. Obsessão. Imaginação. Uma boa dose de humor. Uma história diferentemente envolvente, apaixonante e fixada no amor verdadeiro. Uma mulher determinada. Um homem tentador. .:Universo Alternativo. Sem magia:. Capítulo 5!
1. Capítulo 1

**/Apresentação/**

_**Esclarecimentos:**_

História baseada na música "Fixação" da banda Kid Abelha. Esta inspiração da música dita é apenas uma idéia do que eu vou contar na história, o enredo e a continuação são todas de autoria e criação minha. Os personagens incluídos na história são do anime Card Captor Sakura; Direitos Autorais: Clamp©.

_**Resumo:**_

Hoje em dia a tevê, os jornais, as revistas e principalmente a Internet são essenciais na vida de qualquer ser humano. As informações diárias são muito importantes para interagirmos com o mundo, e a comunicação é fator chave. Só isso. Certo? Errado! Não na vida normal de uma mulher excêntrica e sonhadora feito Sakura Kinomoto. E um homem de sucesso mundialmente 'conhecido' por todos em busca de um sentido real e mais profundo para sua vida corrida e estressante, precisa driblar tudo e todos para concretizar este feito.

**/Detalhes Técnicos/**

**Classificação:**

Romance aventura e Humor.

**Personagens**

_**Protagonistas:**_

Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto.

_**Outros personagens:**_

Touya Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Meilyn Li, Fenmei Li, Yelan Li, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Nakuru Akizuke, Kaho Mizuki, e Sonomi Daidouji.

**Personagens de minha criação:**

Suzuki Takashi, Akame Masami, Zhang Fang, Tomoyuki Saito e Hikaru Nigato.

--

**(IMPORTANTE)**

**Atenção!**

**/Texto/**

_Itálico: _palavras com pronunciamento e um sentido mais forte ou duplo.

"_Itálico e aspas": _pensamento dos personagens.

_**Negrito e itálico**_**:** música.

**Revisão de:** _Miss of Darkness_

_--_

Enfim, dedico este capítulo Especial de Estréia (que chique! hehe) para minha editora de peso, porque ela merece! É uma maravilhosa escritora, editora, amiga e uma excelente pessoa, de caráter firme! Esse é pra você, Lê!

Boa leitura, galera!

* * *

"_De que adianta encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos, se não posso tê-lo, sequer tocá-lo? Ele é famoso, milionário, lindo, inteligente: perfeito, mas inalcançável. Porém na minha imaginação super fértil, ele é só meu!"_

**FIXAÇÃO!**

_Capítulo 1

* * *

_

_Em algum lugar em Tókio... _

– Ah! Eu vou te matar seu... Seu... Seu mentiroso, estúpido, falso! Depravado!! – a mulher disse correndo atrás de um devido homem. - Eu devia te matar aos poucos por ter feito essa... essa safadeza comigo, essa pouca vergonha! – gritou exasperada e nervosa.

– Sakura, calma meu amor. – o homem disse tentando atenuar a feracidade da namorada.

E agora, o que fazer numa situação inesperada como essa?

– Meu amor uma ova, seu baka! Ainda tem coragem de me pedir calma? Tira essa mulherzinha de quinta daqui agora, ou eu mesma tiro! – gritou perdendo a linha.

– Sakura você está muito nervosa, tenha... err... Espera o que vai fazer? Não... N-não... – falou assustado.

Sakura invadiu o quarto onde a suposta mulher se encontrava.

– Seu baka se você pensa que vai ficar me enrolando, está muito enganado! Cadê aquela safada? - gritou nervosa.

– Sakura, por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira...

– O quê?! Quem você pensa que é pra falar de besteira, você é _expert _nisso. – disse debochada.

– Por Buda! _"Mulher é complicada!" - _definiu o homem em pensamento.

– Isso mesmo, peça pra Buda te ajudar, porque vou te matar e matar aquela outra safada junto! Cadê você? Não adianta se esconder! – olhou a porta da suíte fechada - Ah você está no banheiro, interessante. – a oferecida não tinha criatividade.

– Você está muito nervosa Sakura! Acho melhor se acalmar, senão...

– Nossa. Cala a boca, Suzuki! _"Isso é ultrajante!" – _definiu, Sakura.

Suspirou pesadamente o homem.

– Eu te entendo perfeitamente, mas me entenda também, você tem me evitado faz um mês, eu fiquei carente e...

– Ah, carente, sei! Você não me entende! Tenho trabalhado excessivamente nesse último mês! Tenho me esforçado pra caramba, mas você não teve o mínimo de dignidade para me compreender! Você é um baka, Suzuki. – falou com raiva e ressentimento.

– Estraguei tudo não é? Sinto muito Sakura. – disse com um semblante envergonhado.

– Também sinto! Este relacionamento não ia durar muito mesmo, mas você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo, de me trair, de me enganar... Te odeio! – voltando a gritar.

– Controle-se, por favor...

– Cala a boca! Não me venha falar de controle, você mesmo não se controlou! Não controlou seus malditos hormônios! Saia, sua safada, agora! – batendo na porta. O homem carente arregalou os olhos.

– Sakura, ela não tem culpa! – oops, frase errada. Suspirou.

– Culpa?! Não estou me referindo à culpa, mas sim à traição! Ela era minha companheira de quarto! Quando me mudei para Tókio, era com ela que eu dividia o sobrado onde morava. Por Buda, Suzukiii. – falou magoada e inconformada.

– Sim, ela me deixou ciente disso...

– Ciente?! Cara de pau! – disse entre os dentes - Que bom, não é? Pelo menos vocês dois faziam algo mais do que tran... – ele tampou a boca da mulher.

– Sakura!

– Tira essa mão da minha boca. – falou com a voz abafada.

– Então não grite, o prédio inteiro está ouvindo! - falou nervoso e tirando a mão.

– Ah! - riu irônica. - Isso é muito bom, assim quem sabe os outros ficam sabendo o quanto você é safado e traidor!

– Desisto! – sentou numa poltrona.

– Faça o que quiser, Suzuki, pois eu não vou desistir! Não saio daqui!

Começou andando de um lado para o outro sem parar, com uma expressão determinada e impaciente.

– Vai ficar aí até quando? – questionou-a. Suzuki colocou o os pés num tipo de assento.

– Até aquela safada sair deste banheiro! – parou um instante e se inclinou até a porta. – Precisa de papel, querida? – perguntou com um tom de ironia.

– Não tinha visto este seu lado irônico antes. Estou surpreso! – sorriu de lado.

– Ah, é que antes não tinha nenhum motivo coerente para demonstrá-lo! – sorriu de lado. Voltou-se para a porta. Cadê a medrosa? -- Saia daí agora, Masami! – gritou impaciente.

– Akame, acho melhor sair! – o homem gritou impaciente se levantando.

– Acho que pelo menos ela tem vergonha na cara, não é? – falou com as mãos na cintura.

– Sakura, não piore a situação. – falou tentando amenizar, mas por dentro estava um furacão!

– Afaste-se! – esbravejou. Estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Viu-o olhá-la assustado, mas tentava ao máximo se controlar. - E não ouse me dizer o que fazer, seu baka! - olhou para cima, Suzuki que se não se atreveria a chegar um metro dela, ela ia esganá-lo!

– Saia, agora! – disse ansiosa, queria sair logo daquele inferno.

Ficaram em silêncio esperando algum movimento: o da porta se abrindo. Depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente se abriu e surgiu uma mulher alta e bonita.

– Pronto, Kinomoto! Estou aqui! – falou determinada.

– Ah há! Finalmente, não? Pensei que ia ficar morando aí dentro! – disse andando para mais perto dela. Queria ver melhor a cara deslavada da oferecida.

– Pois saiba que eu não me arrependo de nada do que eu tenha feito, estava apenas sendo solidária. – falou com um sorriso malicioso, pensou de certo que a ingênua traída não esperava por essa. E viu que estava certa.

– O quê? – gritou. Que ousadia! Ah, essa não ia ficar barato. - Não sabia que fazia caridade, Masami! – tentou mostrar-se controlada. - Estou surpresa! Agora que você tirou essa sua máscara falsa de indiferença, estou vendo o quanto é safada e oferecida! – olhou-a por cima. Essa cobra nunca ia sair dessa vitoriosa. Ou ao menos achar que ia.

– Cala a boca...

– Cala você a sua! – falou de modo altivo. Sorriu de lado. Tinha conseguido fazê-la ficar desesperada.

– Suzuki, me ajude, por favor! – a amante aproximou-se do homem. Estava apavorada nunca se imaginara numa situação como essa. Inusitada no mínimo. Olhou para o '_coitado_ _carente_', que pena, estava gostando dele.

– Sakura, acho melhor vá... E... e-eu... – fechou os olhos, frustrado. Droga! Não vinha nada na cabeça!

– Não! Vou acertar as contas com essa oferecida agora, assim não tenho o desgosto de ver a cara de safada dela novamente! – gritou. Sakura viu o desespero da mulher de quinta na sua frente. Mas observou-a sorrir cinicamente.

– Posso ser oferecida e tudo mais, mas pelo menos não sou tão tonta a ponto de deixar o homem com quem namoro sozinho e carente! _"Oh, cartada de mestra!" –_ elogiou-se particularmente_._

– Cala...

– Não! – gritou. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, como num gesto sensual. – Agora queridinha: hora das revelações pessoais! Vou falar o que tenho vontade! – Sakura teve uma mescla de desapontamento, raiva e surpresa.

Olhou para Suzuki, estava virado de costas para as duas mulheres, dava para ver, estava louco para sair dali!

– Você não passa de uma mulher ingênua, bobinha e que acredita em contos de fadas! Tentava ao máximo se manter independente, mas era sonhadora demais. Percebi isso quando morava com você! Coitadinha... É isso, você não passa de uma coitadinha ingênua. – gargalhou maldosamente. _"Essa foi incrível!" _– pensava crédula.

Suzuki se voltou para as duas, claramente desesperado. Olhou para Akame: coitada, ela não tinha noção do perigo; voltou-se para Sakura: simplesmente indecifrável.

– Ah... – a traída deu início com um dos braços se erguendo. – Vo – cê me pa – ga! - silabou sussurrando. Estava tremendo.

– Sakura, o que vai fazer? – perguntou rapidamente Suzuki. - Hei... Não... - mas não teve de tempo de qualquer intervenção.

Sakura avançou na mulher e deu um tapa na cara de oferecida que ela tinha. O tapa foi tão forte, que Akame se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no chão.

– Quem você pensa que é pra falar de mim desse jeito e me julgar, sua safada atrevida?! – gritou. – EU TE MATO! – berrou.

– Sakura, você está muito desequilibrada... – falou completamente abismado. Não sabia o que pensar. Droga, mil vezes droga! Que situação!

– Fica quieto, Suzuki! Se estou desequilibrada... – disse rindo. – é por um excelente motivo! – riu, maldosa. Masami estava caída, por baixo, onde ela sempre deveria estar.

Avançou novamente e a levantou pelos cabelos.

– Vamos, Masami! – falou friamente.

– Sakura! Sakura! A... Aonde vai? – perguntou assustado saindo do quarto.

– Fique longe de mim! – anunciou ríspida. Suzuki percebeu os intensos olhos verdes, estavam com uma coloração escura, quase num tom musgo. – Não vou fazer nada contra ela, embora mereça. Só vou levar esta oferecida pra fora daqui!

– Solta meu cabelo! – a mulher presa nas mãos de Sakura, esperneava. Que mão pesada ela tinha! Seu lindo rosto deveria estar roxo. Cretina!

– Cala a boca!

– Suzuki me salva! – Akame gritou implorando.

– Sakura, solte-a! – gritou Suzuki, desesperado.

Sakura continuava arrastando-a, e ria da expressão ultrajada da outra.

– Você que pediu querido! – falou com um tom claro de ironia.

Abriu a porta e a empurrou rudemente, com a força do empurro, Akame foi jogada literalmente no chão.

– Ai! – exclamou Akame.

– Nossa, Akame, seu rosto está roxo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou fingindo surpresa e riu maliciosamente – Suma, daqui sua vadia! – gritou e bateu a porta com tudo.

Suzuki estava realmente muito assustado, nunca imaginara (**N/A:** Eles nunca imaginam!) que Sakura teria essa reação explosiva e principalmente violenta. Sorriu aliviado. Ela o amava, por isso armou esse circo todo. Vendo Sakura calma, ou melhor, menos nervosa, aproximou-se. Mas nesse instante a campainha soou. Sakura, vendo-o parado sem nenhuma reação, perguntou:

– Quer que eu atenda? – perguntou ainda nervosa.

– Sim! Por favor. – suspirou cansado passando as mãos sobre o rosto.

Sakura abriu a porta. Com um semblante de surpresa, deu de cara com a safada e oferecida da Akame novamente. Fez cara de desagrado. Suzuki quase teve uma taquicardia.

– Ah, Buda não ouve minhas orações mesmo! – levantou a cabeça, voltou-se para a 'visita'. – O que faz aqui? Já veio se vingar? – sorriu de lado.

– Não. – sorriu cínica. _"Ainda não garotinha!" – _aumentou o sorriso cínico. – Vim pegar minha bolsa que _esqueci_ por acidente aqui! – essa menininha metida à mulher, era insuportável.

– Ah, sim! Espere um minuto! – bateu a porta na cara dela novamente. Akame bufou.

– Onde está a bolsa da oferecida?

Suzuki rodou os olhos.

– Acho que está no quarto, em cima da cômoda ao lado da–

– Eu sei onde fica! – andou até o quarto e avistou a bolsa da safada. Pegou e se dirigiu de volta para sala. Abriu a porta:

– Olá. Esperou muito? – sorriu em falso.

– Não. – respondeu com cara de desagrado. – Pode dar a minha bolsa? – vendo-a hesitar. Poxa vida, estava cansada. Só por hoje, chega. – Por favor.

– Está aqui, sua oferecida. – jogou a bolsa rudemente em cima dela. – E suma daqui! Desta cidade!

– Olha aqui! Se você pensa... – a ruiva bateu novamente a porta.

– Ah que coisa, vê se eu agüento uma coisa dessas! – estava parecendo que estava falando com ela mesma. – Se eu não fosse tão tolerante eu faria mais que isso, ela merecia que a denunciasse à polícia por atentado contra a moral e os bons costumes – soltou com um semblante determinado.

– O que é isso, Sakura! – falou o homem se levantando. – Estamos no século XXI! Aliás, isso, agora, nem faria tanta diferença se... por exemplo, você saísse correndo completamente nua na rua!. – falou com um risinho irônico. "_O mundo agradeceria, isso sim!"_ – o pensamento lascivo o fez sorrir matreiro.

– O quêeeeee? – indagou boquiaberta. – Este seu comentário, foi no mínimo, absurdo! Por favor, sossegue esse facho, Suzuki! – olhou-o criminosamente. _"Como eu consegui namorar um babaca desses?" – _perguntou-se. – E ressalto que você, senhor Takashi, não está em posição de falar nada, muito menos contrariar-me seu estúpido machista! Eu me candidataria ao um cargo político qualquer somente para colocar esta lei no rumo certo,... e veria de camarote safadas oferecidas e invejosas de plantão atrás das grades!... Por muito tempo! – gritou na cara do carente.

Suzuki estava amedrontado; um modo popular de defini-lo: estava com o rabinho entre as pernas.

Se pudesse ver sua expressão nesse momento, riria de si mesmo, estava com medo de uma mulher. Suspirou e se virou de costas para ela praticamente derrotado. De repente virou, onde estava Sakura? Ouviu barulho na cozinha...

– Está mais calma? – indagou vendo-a bebendo água deliciosamente. Também deveria estar exausta, baka!

– Estou me acalmando. – respirou fundo.

– Que bom! – falou com um sorriso forçado. – Pois bem, Sakura, já que você armou essa cena toda de ciúmes, podemos...

– O quê? Ciúmes? – riu abertamente – Você me traiu! Como queria que eu reagisse?! – falou inconformada. O que ele queria mais? - Não é possível que você queira que eu o perdoe! Ou você sabe disso e... Não sabia que era tão sonso! - disse surpreendida.

– Isso não interessa, posso estar sendo ingênuo de propósito, isso não importa! O que realmente importa agora é o fato de que você ficou mexida! – falou seguindo-a. – E eu não quero mais sequer ver a cara de Akame, nunca mais!

- Ah, que gracinha você é! Só precisa dela quando te convém. – _"Homem é desprezível mesmo."_ - Acabou tudo, Suzuki! Já era! E tudo por sua culpa! - falou enquanto enchia mais um copo com água. Tomou de uma vez.

– Sakura... Por favor. – implorou vendo-a colocar o copo em cima na pia.

– Chega! – falou indo de volta para o quarto. - Só vou pegar esses objetos que me pertencem e algumas roupas que ficaram aqui! E sumo daqui para nunca mais voltar! - exclamou nervosa.

– Não, Sakura! – pegou-a pelo braço – Não quero que vá! Eu gosto de você! – estava sendo sincero.

– Ah é? Pensasse nisto antes de ter feito uma safadeza dessas, agora me solta! - quando ele não fez o que pediu, puxou o braço. Não falou para não se aproximar dela? Que babaca!

– Sinto muito, mas compreenda, por favor, Sakura! – disse vendo-a sair do quarto e a seguindo até a suíte.

– Cadê aquela minha malinha de objetos íntimos? Não estou achando-a. – disse ignorando-o.

– Não sei de mala nenhuma, me escuta.

– Ah, está aqui! Que bom! – sorriu, pegando-a no armário embaixo da pia.

– Sakura...

– Agora só falta pegar algumas peças de roupas. Uhn... Já sei! Você me empresta alguma mala? Pode ser pequena. – perguntou simplesmente olhando para ele. Não sabia que tinha tanto sangue frio.

– Não! Você não vai embora, não vou deixar! – falou determinado.

– Ah, uma vez eu vi você guardando uma de suas malas dentro do closet. – ignorou-o caminhando apressadamente.

– Não! Sakura! – puxou-a para perto de si – Não quero e não vou permitir que vá embora. Perdoe-me – falou aproximando o rosto no dela – Por favor. - implorou.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – perguntou assustada.

– Estou apenas não desistindo de você. – revelou. Ela não escaparia.

– Solte-me! – soltou nervosa.

– Não, você é minha! – falou com a voz rouca – Minha! Isso é o certo!

– Solte–me, seu baka! – gritou puxando seu corpo para longe dele, estava tremendo de raiva. – Deixei de ser sua faz tempo!

– Não...

– Não se aproxime de mim! Nunca... Nunca mais me toque, seu toque me dá nojo! – falou pegando a mala e enfiando de qualquer jeito algumas peças de roupa. Estava farta dele e queria ir embora o quanto antes!

– Pode ir embora, pode me ignorar, me desprezar, mas não pense que vou desistir de você! – gritou.

– Faça o que quiser! Isso não me interessa mais! – pegou a mala e saiu do quarto rapidamente.

– Mas e a mala? Você vai...

– Não se preocupe, não vou roubá-la. – falou olhando debochadamente para ele.

– Não quis dizer isso, estava...

– Eu sei. Na segunda eu venho e a devolvo para o porteiro. – falou abrindo a porta e o encarando. - Sinto muito, muito mesmo! Pensei que era alguém especial, foi por isso que aceitei seu pedido de namoro, mas estava completamente enganada! – falou magoada e ressentida, seus olhos demonstravam tristeza e lágrimas ainda a serem derramadas. – Adeus, Suzuki! - despediu-se batendo a porta.

– Eu também sinto muito. – sussurrou para o ar. Analisou a porta. Respirou profundamente – Está tudo bem, ao contrário seria obrigado a pagar as rachaduras dessa madeira cara. – disse com uma mescla de preocupação e alívio.

Ele tentava nunca demonstrar o insucesso, mas estava começando a dar razão para ele.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois... _

**Sala dos Professores – Escola Ginasial Kameda Seiji**

– Sakura, vou almoçar. E você, vai ficar ou vai sair? – perguntou um homem com semblante simpático.

– Oh, não sei, Yoshimi. Vou ter que corrigir essas provas e também tenho que preparar algumas matérias... Não sei se dará tempo. – estava faminta, mas precisava terminar.

– Se quiser posso te trazer algum lanche. O que acha? – questionou-a.

– Não, não, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada. – disse terminando de corrigir mais uma prova.

– Está trabalhando muito! Ainda há bastante tempo para o concurso da cidade... Também tenho que preparar os alunos... Estou tranqüilo, apesar da maioria não entender nada do que explico. – comentou frustrado. Sakura riu.

– Também, Yoshimi, matemática é um pouco complicado, demora para entender. E aqueles números, equações, frações, me dão dor de cabeça até hoje! – riu novamente.

– Assim me ofende, Sakura! – riu sutilmente. – Matemática é algo lógico e não é tão difícil; é apenas uma questão de raciocínio rápido e eficaz. – falou se explicando – Formei-me em Matemática para a vida toda. E assim vai ser. – falou sorrindo.

– Com certeza, mas que a matéria é uma das mais odiadas e difíceis, isso é! Não vou mentir, e você também sabe disso! – sorriu.

– Se sei! Mas não pra ser uma aberração. – sorriu de lado. – Você se formou em Geografia; apreciava muito a matéria, mas não me dava muito bem.

– Sua área é a exata e eu sempre me dei bem na área de humanas. – voltou a corrigir a prova.

– Bom, vou indo. Tem certeza que vai ficar aí sozinha? Todos foram almoçar, e você precisa comer alguma coisa. – tentou convencê–la mais uma vez. Estava na cara que precisava se alimentar, Sakura era extremamente transparente.

– Tenho certeza. Sozinha me concentro mais, termino mais rápido e também adianto o serviço, depois talvez eu resolva sair pra comer alguma coisa. – teimou novamente estralando os dedos.

– Okay! Até! – despediu-se.

– Até! – sorriu e em seguida terminava de corrigir mais uma prova. Suspirou.

Sakura admirava bastante o professor de matemática, era um homem sensato e correto. Sorte da esposa dele, que também era uma pessoa bastante correta e admirável. Era um casal perfeito; quando juntos, as diferenças que eles tinham desapareciam feito fumaça. Demonstravam afeto, carinho, respeito e principalmente muito amor. Sorriu. Os dois se mereciam, e ela desejava muita felicidade para eles.

Este pensamento trouxe recordações.

Largou a caneta e virou a cadeira para a vista urbana.

Olhava a janela vendo pessoas e carros apressados, conseqüência por ser horário de almoço. Mas estava com um olhar triste, distraído. Ainda relembrava sua última e definitiva discussão com Suzuki e ainda recordava de bons e agradáveis momentos com ele. Suspirou tristemente; ela não imaginaria que um dia Suzuki a trairia, ele sempre demonstrou ser uma pessoa sensata, compreensiva e com um bom caráter, apesar de ser um pouco mulherengo.

– Isso todos os homens são. – rodou os olhos. Para ela existiam dois tipos de homens mulherengos, as categorias: 'Os incontroláveis e Os discretos.'

Um dos momentos em que ela mais se descontrolou foi na hora que Akame _(A Oferecida)_ a julgou ser uma mulher sonhadora, ingênua e boba.

– Está certo de que acredito... Não, não... Acreditava! – falou consigo mesma tentando se convencer disso. Na sua fantasia, onde de repente surgiria um lindo e perfeito príncipe encantado, que chegaria em seu belo cavalo branco, a levaria para longe de todos os seus problemas e eles seriam finalmente felizes para sempre. – Nossa muita fantasia mesmo! – falou fazendo cara de enjoada. – Isso não existe. – continuou, suspirando: – Aliás, só em contos de fadas. – gargalhou.

Ela podia ser sonhadora e ingênua de vez em quando, mas de boba não tinha nada. Também podia ser uma pouco tonta às vezes, mas não sempre, poxa! Todos erram nessa vida! Akame estava errada e sendo maldosa a julgando... Mas ela falara uma coisa certa. _"Posso ser oferecida e tudo mais, mas pelo menos não sou tão tonta a ponto de deixar o homem com quem namoro sozinho e carente!". _Certa! Ela estava totalmente e infelizmente certa! Nossa que raiva que ela tinha dessa maldita frase. Ficou com um olhar melancólico. Errou. Ela errou feio nesse quesito: 'fique de olho no que é seu!'. Ela não fez a sua parte, não no momento. Ela mesma se afastou dele, não sabia o porquê exato, mas é como se soubesse de que isso era o certo.

Talvez o destino estivesse a alertando, até porque não refletiu muito, estava trabalhando excessivamente nesses meses. A escola precisava dela para preparar os alunos para o concurso em que participariam junto com outras escolas da cidade. Esforçou-se, continuava se esforçando e continuaria assim, para que seus queridos alunos se saíssem bem. Ela precisava deles, assim como eles precisavam dela. Sorriu com este pensamento. Escolheu este caminho, não porque estava trabalhando muito, mas se afastou do namorado (ex!) sem perceber o quanto isso estava afetando Suzuki. E o afetou da maneira mais dolorida que tinha para ele fazer o que fez... Tinha que ser através de algo muito forte, não que isso justificasse.

– NUNCA! – enfatizou. – Suzuki gostava... Não... Gosta ainda de mim. – pensou em voz alta. Fechou os olhos. Lembrou das vinte e poucas ligações insistentes que ele tinha feito no celular dela, fora as mensagens. Suspirou novamente. Apesar de que ele ainda falara para ela algo que a tocou profundamente.

"_Sakura... É... Se você um dia precisar de mim... Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado para te consolar, te ouvir, enfim, te ajudar! Seja o que for. Não hesite, por favor... Espero retribuir de alguma forma o que você fez por mim em um ano e meio de namoro, me fez muito feliz, muito mesmo. Nunca duvide disso. Só lamento nossa separação. Você é muito especial. Obrigado... Obrigado por tudo!"_ – ele a conhecia. Todos falavam quer ela era muito transparente. Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas tristes quando ouviu isso na mensagem de voz. Ficou emocionada novamente. Ela o entendeu assim como ele finalmente se conformou.

– Melhor assim! – falou rapidamente para acordar do transe. A barriga roncou.

– Ai ai ai ai que fome!! – colocou a mão na barriga.

– Também, não comeu nada desde que saímos para tomar o desjejum! Estou certa? – falou uma voz doce e ao mesmo tempo com um tom maternal.

– Tomoyo-chan!! – exclamou assustada se virando na cadeira. – Não sabia que estava aí, me deu um susto!

– Estou, ou não estou certa? – disse referindo-se a pergunta que tinha feito anteriormente, se aproximou mais um pouco.

– Está sim mamãe. – disse fazendo bico, as duas riram – Tomoyo, a que devo a honra de sua visita?

A mulher recém chegada sentou-se ao lado da professora atarefada.

– Ah, é que mamãe está tão ocupada lá na empresa que não arranjei ninguém para almoçar comigo. Por sorte te encontrei aqui. Você poderia me salvar dessa? Sabe que não gosto de almoçar sozinha e...

– Okay, okay, Tomoyo! – balançou as mãos – Não precisa se justificar, eu te conheço!

– Eu sei, Sakurinha-chan. – sorriu meigamente – Você é minha salvadora, minha ídola, minha heroína... – estava fazendo isso se propósito.

– Chega! Você é sempre exagerada quando está me elogiando. Sabe que fico sem graça... – comentou fingindo estar tímida.

– Não tem que ficar! Só falo a verdade! – sorriu.

– Sei. Você é sincera e gentil. – falou sorrindo.

– Sim, e também não posso deixar de falar que você é linda, parece uma princesa nos tempos modernos, sabe? Aquelas que... – continuou falando, falando...

"_Começou! Quando ela começa a me elogiar, demora para cessar." – _pensou Sakura desconsolada. Ela olhou para Tomoyo atentamente. _"Ai não, esses olhinhos brilhando... Lá vem..."_ – suspirou.

– Ahhhh!! – Tomoyo soltou um grito inconformado.

Neste instante apareceu alguém assustado em frente à sala.

– Err... Desculpe! Senhorita Kinomoto, aconteceu alguma coisa? Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou uma mocinha.

Sakura sorriu sem graça e olhou para Tomoyo que girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro com as mãos nas bochechas. Suspirou desoladamente.

– Oh! Não aconteceu nada, Miho! Pode voltar ao trabalho. – pediu sorrindo.

– Tudo bem. – ainda desconfiada – Com licença! – inclinou-se e foi embora. Aquela mulher era estranha, sempre que visitava a escola agia meio escandalosamente.

Tomoyo parou e arregalou os olhos. Sakura sorriu sem graça.

– Esqueci! Esqueci de trazer minha câmera. – falou se culpando – Ai, que pena! – suspirou ainda inconformada.

– Tomoyo, por favor! Já pedi para só filmar, fotografar, o que for, os seus modelos! Não tem cabimento ficar me filmando a toa! – falou balançando as mãos.

– Ora, não é a toa! – ela sempre vinha com aquilo. - E você tem estilo para ser uma modelo famosa, das mais lindas e...

– Chega! – pediu Sakura. – Já me falou isso um milhão e meio de vezes, Tomoyo! Sou professora e amo o que faço. – falou com a voz doce.

– Eu sei Sakura-chan. – falou com um tom triste. – E você também me dá essa mesma resposta sempre!

– E sempre vou dar quando me vier com essa proposta sem pé nem cabeça! – riu pela careta que a amiga lhe mostrou. – Essa sua insistência é pura perda de tempo!

– Será? Mas você também poderia...

– Não, isso basta! Ser professora... É isso que escolhi! – falou firme, mas sorrindo.

– Certo! Você venceu. Como sempre – sorriu meigamente dando-se por vencida.

– E falando em trabalho... – levantou-se e pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa. – Vamos almoçar logo, que quando chegar tenho provas e mais provas para corrigir! – falou com ânimo.

– Nossa, que esforçada e disciplinada essa professora é! – riu alegremente, levantando-se.

– É, sou. – sorriu de lado.

– E convencida também. – riu novamente.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

– Vamos, vamos logo Tomoyo! Não tenho muito tempo. – disse saindo rapidamente da sala.

– Hei Sakurinha, sempre apressada! – sorriu balançando a cabeça – Mas também sempre atrasada! Não tem jeito! – disse saindo. – Espera Sakura-chan! – gritou correndo tentando alcançar a amiga.

* * *

Duas mulheres estavam chamando um pouco a atenção no estabelecimento, que parecia ser de um restaurante. Era um ambiente muito agradável, sofisticado, mas ao mesmo tempo jovial e alegre. Por ser horário de almoço estava lotado, mas parecia que as duas não estavam dando a mínima por rirem e falarem alto enquanto degustavam uma das melhores comidas de Tókio.

– Calma! Espera aí, Sakurinha. – falou praticamente sem ar. Tomou o suco com gosto. – Deixe-me respirar! – soltou o ar.

Sakura estava se divertindo contando, quer dizer, recontando a discussão, que para Tomoyo foi uma daquelas comédias trágicas gregas.

– Pelo menos isso serviu para nos divertir. E eu que pensei que seria um drama quando encontrasse a amante de Suzuki. – sorriu diante da expressão triste de Tomoyo.

– Sakura-chan. Você podia ter me chamado para ir junto. Poxa, que custava? – em seguida voltou a comer.

– Tomoyo, não tinha cabimento lhe chamar. Eu já te falei e repito: fui pra resolver uma questão que dizia respeito a mim. Somente a mim. – voltou a comer.

– Eu sei, mas... Mesmo assim somos amigas, e amigas resolvem problemas juntas! E se divertem juntas também! – riu.

– Oh, mas é claro! – riu discretamente. – Mas sequer podia imaginar que seria tão divertido. Acho que não... não, tenho certeza de que foi divertidíssimo ver a cara de Akame Masami abismada pelo que eu tinha feito. Foi impagável! – gargalhou.

– Devo imaginar, mas mesmo assim não seria tão real quanto à cena verdadeira, por isto podia ter ido e filmado, com certeza daria uma ótima série de comédia. – soltou um risinho com um semblante distraído.

Sakura sorriu com uma gota na cabeça. Sabia a amiga nunca iria parar de sonhar, ela destacava isso como um _hobby_.

A professora assentiu e bebeu seu suco.

– Mas bem que eu queria ser sua ajudante, quanto a surrar Masami – gargalhou abertamente. – Imagino a cara de Takashi, ele deve ter ficado tão assustado que não teve reação alguma.

– Suzuki? – riu. – O coitado não teria tempo de qualquer intervenção na hora de dar o que Akame merecia. Ela merecia muito mais Tomoyo, você sabe porquê. – voltou a comer. Tomoyo assentiu.

– Sei. Mas isso é para ser esquecido e guardar só as partes divertidas! – sorriu.

– Sim. – sorriu tristemente – Mas... Mas mesmo assim me sinto culpada por...

– Sakura! Não tem que ficar se culpando por algo que já aconteceu. Oh! – segurou as mãos dela – Vamos fazer um pacto! – sorriu se divertindo.

– Pacto? – riu confusa, não entendendo. – De que tipo? – viu a expressão séria dela.

– Do tipo promessa: de que nós duas iremos sempre tentar ser felizes, aproveitar melhor a vida, sabe! Fazer coisas que nos fazem bem e tentar não ficar se lamentando por coisas que já tenham acontecido. Superar e ultrapassar qualquer barreira que nos impeçam de sermos felizes, e lutar com garra por aquilo que amamos! Mas antes analisarmos se é aquilo o que realmente queremos para a nossa vida. - suspirou - Promete? - sorriu.

Sakura estava com a boca aberta, mas prestava atenção em cada palavra dita por Tomoyo, a cada sensação de missão que aquilo acarretava. Sorriu.

– Mas é claro! Eu prometo! – apertou as mãos de Tomoyo que estavam sobre as dela.

– Sakura, isso será para a vida toda. Certo? – sorriu passando confiança.

– Certo! Farei meu melhor e lembrar-me-ei de cada palavra deste pacto. – sorriu confiante. - Pode ter certeza disso!

– Isso aí! Confio em você. – sorriu, voltando suas mãos para seu colo. – Daqui por diante, Sakura, nossas vidas, cada decisão, cada passo que dermos dependerá desse pacto. - olhou-a profundamente com um semblante misterioso.

Sakura assentiu e sorriu. Aquele pacto tinha renovado sua alma, sua vida. Com toda sua confiança e fé o seguiria e faria o seu melhor.

Enfrentaria o que fosse para ser feliz e fazer as pessoas que ela amava também felizes. Sim! Sorriu de lado... Muito felizes! Ela faria sua missão aqui nesse mundo com toda sua força, com toda garra, lutaria para que sua missão na "Guerra da Vida" saísse vitoriosa, da maneira mais triunfante possível. Ela seria a Kinomoto Sakura que todos conheciam, só que com mais fé, força e com muito mais credibilidade.

"_Nossa, que autoconfiança!"_ – sorriu amarelo. Pelo menos ela se esforçaria.

* * *

Sakura aproveitaria o seu sábado para poder finalizar a sua matéria do terceiro bimestre, queria se livrar logo para ficar mais tranqüila. Esses últimos meses estavam sendo um martírio, tudo era muito corrido, mas ela gostava dessa rotina, no fundo gostava.

– Ai ai ai. – espreguiçou-se mais uma vez. – Que sono! – bocejou. Estava arrumada, queria sair o quanto antes.

Era cedo. Mas era bom acordar cedo, assim teria mais tempo para fazer tudo que desejava. Fez o café, algumas panquecas, e colocou a mesa. Tomou o desjejum tranqüilamente. Foi quando se lembrou da promessa que fizera com Tomoyo. Sorriu. Só Tomoyo para fazer um pacto desses! Agradeceu profundamente a ela por ter feito isso, parecia que Tomoyo sabia que estava precisando dessa renovação de alma. Aliás, parecia não, sabia mesmo! Deu uma risada, ela era uma grande amiga, ajudava no que fosse possível, e no impossível também. Sorriu balançando a cabeça, fez uma amizade muito rápida com ela. Em uma semana já eram amigas, que mais pareciam ser amigas de infância. Lembrou-se da primeira frase que ela lhe falou: _"Com licença, você é uma modelo?". _Riu novamente, ela não tomava jeito, até hoje insistia nessa conversa. Contudo não gostava quando ela fazia elogios exagerados e a filmava quando saíam, achava-a às vezes muito estranha, mas adorava o jeito meio excêntrico da amiga.

– Nossa! Nossa! Tenho que sair! – sorriu empolgada.

Levantou-se e rapidamente tirou a mesa.

"_Ah, depois quando chegar eu lavo a louça, estou atrasada!"_ – pensou enquanto corria para o quarto. – Ai ai ai ai!! – gritou empolgada. Passou um batom cor de boca, penteou os cabelos mais uma vez, pegou o casaco e a bolsa e se olhou no espelho.

– Ótimo! – falou sorrindo.

Estava fazendo frio. Era chegar o outono, aquele vento gelado já incomodava. Apressou mais o passo, para se aquecer. Ela se perguntava porque morava tão longe de uma simples banca de jornal, poderiam colocar uma em frente a seu prédio. Estava juntando um bom dinheiro, iria comprar um computador em breve! Estava sendo complicado pagar o aluguel do apê.

Sorriu lembrando-se _dele_. Suspirou. Tudo, absolutamente tudo _nele_ a intrigava, parecia que estava ficando maluca. Tomoyo era a única que sabia da fascinação que ela tinha por _ele_, às vezes a morena indagava que estava com algum problema de cabeça, mas uma coisa ela não podia negar: _Ele _era lindo, um sonho! Mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Um sonho! Um sonho! – riu ruborizada.

Estava distraída quando atravessou a rua, sendo que o sinal estava aberto. As pessoas gritavam pra ela parar, mas era tarde demais. O carro freou e parou a centímetros dela, para a sua sorte e o desespero do homem.

– Ai...ai...ai...ai...! B-u-d-a m-e s-a-l-v-o-u! O-obrigada!!! - agradeceu olhando pro céu, as duas mãos juntas como agradecendo o milagre. Ela estava pálida, parada no meio da rua, enquanto o homem saía desesperado do carro. Ele era daqueles típicos gordos e carecas.

– É louca, mulher?! – gritou, estava tão ou mais pálido que Sakura. - Quase te mato! Por milagre parei antes! – finalmente respirou. O dia não podia começar assim.

Sakura olhou-o assustada, lacrimejando.

– M-me d-desculpa senhor! – falou nervosa – Estava distraída...

– Pois esta sua distração podia ter tirado sua vida! Tome mais cuidado! – soltou nervoso.

– I-Isso não vai mais acontecer. Juro! – falou ela beijando os dedos cruzados.

O homem a olhou de modo atravessado.

– Estas mulheres de hoje em dia, vivem no mundo da lua! Todas malucas! – resmungou indo para o carro, entrou e saiu cantando pneu.

– Que senhor nervosinho! Se morro, ele diz que a culpa foi minha! Arrrgh! Faça-me o favor! Ninguém merece! – a autoconsiderada _vítima _disse cerrando os dentes e os punhos, e foi quando percebeu que tinha muitas pessoas olhando-a com expressões de susto e também desaprovação. Um menininho se escondeu atrás das pernas da mãe com medo quando ela o olhou.

– O que foi? Estou bem, não estão vendo?! – falou abrindo os braços. - Sã e salva! Podem ir, circulando, vão, vão!

Vendo o sinal fechado, atravessou a rua fingindo tranqüilidade e elegância.

– Até parece que isso não acontece todos os dias! – bufou. E saiu pisando duro.

**S&S**

– Bom dia, senhor Yoshi! – sorriu Sakura.

Finalmente tinha chegado a tal banca.

– Oh, bom dia, senhorita Kinomoto. Como vai? – sorriu um senhor já de idade, estava mesmo com um pressentimento que hoje veria a moça.

– Vou muito bem! E com frio. – riu se encolhendo toda.

– Sim, sim, este vento gelado é insuportável. Veio saber se chegou a revista? – perguntou com uma expressão curiosa.

– Sim! Mas também desejo o jornal do País, preciso ler uma matéria interessantíssima de geologia. – sorriu empolgada.

– Como o desejado. Acertou na mosca! A revista chegou ontem também! – falou se dirigindo para dentro da banca.

– Ai ai ai, que emoção! – deu um gritinho.

– Não sabia que gostava de ler sobre administração. Não tanto assim! – falou sorrindo de lado - Aqui está! – falou entregando a revista junto com o jornal.

– Ahh! Não acredito!! Primeira página! Oh! – exclamou abafando um grito.

Estava com os olhinhos verdes brilhando mais do que o normal com a revista nas mãos. Sorriu de felicidade.

– _Ele _está na capa, de novo! Ahh! – exclamou novamente, entusiasmada.

– Oh sim, este _homem _está fazendo muito sucesso. – tinha lido em outra revista sobre este homem a semana passada. – Dizem por aí que _ele _é um dos melhores empresários do mundo atualmente, e o mais jovem! – falou sorrindo.

– Eu sei! – tirou finalmente os olhos da revista, tinha esquecido o jornal. Olhou para o senhor. – Não é à toa que ele está sempre em destaque! Merece! – voltou novamente os olhos para a revista. – _Ele_ é perfeito! – disse com uma expressão sonhadora. Acordou de repente dando-se conta do que falara. Ficou sem graça pelo que havia dito, mas era inevitável.

O senhor da banca sorriu de lado diante do óbvio fascínio da jovem, e crente que sua bonita cliente estava interessada era no homem e não necessariamente no que ele _fazia_.

– Oh, falando em destaque... – o senhor se dirigiu para dentro da banca novamente. – Chegou esta revista sobre fofocas._ Ele _está na capa. – voltou com a tal outra revista nas mãos.

– Deixe-me ver! – sorriu pegando-a. Gargalhou empolgada. _Ele_ estava lindo como sempre. – Vou levar! – falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

* * *

Sakura tinha finalmente chegado a seu apartamento, depois de ter praticamente corrido e esbarrado numas dez pessoas (no mínimo) e quase se matado nos muitos sinais abertos. O porteiro do prédio se perguntava aonde ela ia tão cedo num sábado e voltava tão empolgada e distraída. Bom, pelo menos ele sabia que ela era meio maluca. O irmão ciumento dela tinha confiado que ele próprio a vigiaria e o alertaria sobre quem entrava e saía com ela, com horário, nota e tudo!

– Irmãos malucos. – sussurrou balançando a cabeça.

– Senhor Morikawa, por favor! Ajude-me com essas sacolas. – pediu uma senhora.

– Oh sim, senhora Miko! – foi socorrer a senhora já idosa.

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!...**_

_**Fixação**_

O elevador tinha chegado ao andar desejado. Estava tão empolgada que os gritinhos saíam naturalmente. Saiu apressada, pegando as chaves, já ia abrir quando...

– Kinomoto Sakura! – gritou uma voz animada. Sakura pulou de susto enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura – Parada! – disse apontando. Que dia de sorte, fazia 'décadas' que não a via.

– Ahn? – congelou. Olhou quem era. – Oh, Saito Tomoyuki. – riu sem graça. Virou-se completamente ao encontro do intrometido.

– Em carne e osso! – sorriu de lado. – Como vai? Faz tempo que não a vejo. – falou com um tom charmoso. Ia aproveitar a chance, era muito difícil encontrá-la assim.

– Vou bem. – sorriu desanimada. Droga tinha que despachá–lo ou morreria de ansiedade. – Você não me vê porque estou trabalhando muito lá na escola, e quando eu chego já é meio tarde. – sorriu mexendo as pernas.

– Ah, sei! Precisa se divertir. Sabe, pra aliviar essa tensão toda. – sorriu charmosamente. – Que tal um almoço amanhã? O que acha? – perguntou empolgado.

Cara chato! Simplesmente flertava com ela todas as vezes que a encontrava, e todas essas _vezes_, eram por puro acaso do destino ou puro azar mesmo.

Riu sem graça.

– Bom... É que já combinei com uma amiga... (Não era mentira!) E... E não posso desmarcar! Okay? Tchau! – já ia se virando, quando sentiu uma mão a puxando suavemente. – _"Ai ai ai ai, eu mereço!!"_ – pensou furiosa. Tentou demonstrar paciência. Sorriu.

– Ora, não tem problema. Somos vizinhos, estarei sempre aqui se precisar. – falou sorrindo de lado.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!...**_

_**I want be alone**_

– É, eu sei Saito. Se precisar, com certeza eu o chamo! _"No dia de são nunca, otário!"_ – sorriu de lado.

– Vejo que comprou revistas, deve esta ansiosa para ler! – disse com um semblante magoado. Pensou: hora errada.

"_Bingo!"_ – pelo menos ele percebeu isso. – Sim, sim! Estou muito ansiosa! – falou balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

– É sempre ótimo ler. – ele inclinou discretamente o pescoço na tentativa de ver uma das capas das tais revistas. Sakura percebeu e o lançou um olhar mortal, apertando as revistas em seu colo.

– Bem... – ele limpou a garganta – Devo ir!

"_Aleluia!"_ – sorriu. – Até Saito! – virou-se e abriu a porta, entrou; ele continuava parado sorrindo feito bobo. – Tchauzinho, Saito... Até! – falou acenando. Bateu a porta. Tinha pegado essa mania.

– Nossa que cara chato, bobo e sufocante! – suspirou profundamente. Gargalhou animadíssima. – Aiaiai, finalmenteee! – colocou as revistas em cima da cômoda ao lado do sofá, tirou o casaco e o cachecol e colocou-os pendurados. Tirou os sapatos e correu com as _preciosas _revistas nas mãos e se jogou no sofá.

– Uhnn... Vamos ver o que temos aqui, _senhor Li!_ – sorriu com entusiasmo beijando a imagem do 'misterioso homem'.

_**Seu rosto na tevê parece um milagre**_

_**Uma perfeição nos mínimos detalhes**_

_**Eu mudo o canal**_

_**Eu viro a página**_

_**Mas, você me persegue **_

_**por todos os lugares**_

_**Eu vejo seu pôster na folha central,**_

_**Beijo sua boca, te falo bobagens**_

_**Fixação (Seus olhos no retrato)**_

_**Fixação (Minha assombração)**_

_**Fixação (Fantasmas no meu quarto)**_

_**Fixação! I want be alone**_

_**Preciso de uma chance de tocar em você**_

_**Captar a vibração que sinto em sua imagem**_

_**Fecho os olhos pra te ver, você nem percebe**_

_**Penso em provas de amor**_

_**Ensaio show passional**_

_**Eu vejo seu pôster na folha central,**_

_**Beijo sua boca, te falo bobagens**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Fixação (Seus olhos no retrato)**_

_**Fixação (Minha assombração)**_

_**Fixação (Fantasmas no meu quarto)**_

_**Fixação! I want be alone**_

_**Seu rosto na tevê parece um milagre**_

_**Uma perfeição nos mínimos detalhes**_

_**Eu mudo o canal**_

_**Eu viro a página**_

_**Mas você me persegue **_

_**por todos os lugares**_

_**Fixação (Seus olhos no retrato)**_

_**Fixação (Minha assombração)**_

_**Fixação (Fantasmas no meu quarto)**_

_**Fixação! I want be alone**_

_**Fixação **_

_**Fixação**_

_**Fixação**_

_**Fixação!**_

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Artista/ Música**

Kid Abelha – Fixação (_versão remix_ 1997)

* * *

**N/A: **Aiaiaiai senhor Li! - suspirando intensamente. hahahahaha Eu adoro quando acaba assim um capítulo, ainda mais escrita por mim! hohoho Mistério!

Bom primeiro e demorado capítulo concluído, nossa, escrevi, reeeeeescreviiii, não sei quantas vezes isso, muda uma coisa ali, cena ali acolá, palavrinhas mais ajustadas, nossa realmente ralei muito para deixa esse capítulo como eu queria.

Motivos:

Primeiro: primeira história. u . û

Segundo: sou perfeccionista inlogicamente! O . o

Terceiro: primeira impressão é a que fica não é!? '¬ ¬

Por isso mesmo quis deixá-la, leve, engraçada, meio melancólica, mas acho que o humor supre essa parte! Hehehe Num tem jeito!E também já conhecendo os personagens fica meio que fácil o que esperar deles...Eu meio que vou mudar isso, as situações de vida que eles passaram até então, muda meio que drasticamente.

E tenho uma aliada nota mil comigo, uma ULTRA-escritora, que eu tive a honra de contar, te adoro Lê!! Bom, não vou estender muito minha nota, porque tem o mega-espaço que eu cedi para a nossa editora de peso... ¬¬ acho que ela meio que abusou... Mas é isso! hehehe

Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos (por favor!) desse comecinho de história que faz tempo q eu estava super a fim de escrever...

Bjos e até outra oportunidade, em breve, prometo! (esse negócio de prometer acho furada, ainda mais comigo, mas faço o impossível para ser meio rápida devagar quase parando! é... eu conheço a expectativa de um leitor, sou uma nata!)

Sayonará!

Opinem! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! AHHHHHHH!! – tendo um ataque histérico de começo de carreira e puxando os cabelos loucamente!! Ah, e para a alegria geral das mulheradas o Syao-Syao ira estrelar no próximo capítulo! Hehe Já adiantando:

Tadinho dele!! - risada maléfica com ECO!

_**S**_

_**&**_

_**S**_

# Corrigindo: Mega Espaço da Editora. u . ú

* * *

**Espaço da Editora**

Eba!! Tammy realmente foi muito boazinha comigo, meu deu até espaço pra eu falar como uma matraca. Vocês não imaginam como eu fiquei feliz quando ela me deixou ser a editora dela... huhuhu, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu no mês.

O único problema é que, nem sendo editora, ela me conta as coisas... menininha misteriosa, viu? Mas pelo menos agora o primeiro capítulo de Fixação está aqui. E já tenho algumas coisas pra comentar... vamos lá!

Pra começar, tenho que contar minha reação quando li a primeira cena. Sinceramente já tinha imaginado a Sakura barraqueira, mas confesso que a luta entre ela e a Puta-Masami (acho que já deu pra perceber que eu não gostei dela... Tammy, ela aparece de novo?). Pelo jeito, a nossa Sakurinha não é nada bobinha... e vai render bons momentos na história. Ah, mal vejo a hora de ler o próximo capítulo! Sakura já mostrou do que é capaz logo de cara... acho que por isso que eu gostei tanto dela.

Agora, o senhor Suzuki... hum, no fundo eu gostei dele. Sei lá, ele me lembrou tanto alguém... alguém aqui assistiu Tenchi Muyo? Lembrei dele quando li a cena... mas obviamente o Tenchi não é tão safado quando o Suzuki. Ainda bem que a Sakura já deu um pé na bunda dele, nada mais merecido. Mas uma pulguinha na minha orelha está me dizendo que não acabou por aqui. Veremos conforme os capítulos vão passando se eu acertei (e só nessas condições, porque a Tammy não me conta NADA! Estou me remoendo aqui na cadeira de curiosidade... maldade, não acham?)

Tomoyo é demais, não é? Além desse jeito tão louquinho de ser (característico dela), ela é sempre uma super amiga. Fora que esse pacto entre ela e a Saki foi tudo de bom. Amigos como ela são difíceis de achar... todo mundo deveria ter pelo menos uns dez desses por perto. Mas, claro, sem a parte das roupas... embora eu as ache tão fofas!

Alguém aqui gostou do Saito ou só eu fui louca o suficiente pra adorar esse cara? Está certo que ele é chatinho, antiquado, chiclete e muitas outras coisas, mas por causa disso tudo ele é tão divertido. Fora que na minha mente maléfica fiquei imaginando o que a Tammy vai fazer com ele. E se eu bem conheço ela, muita coisa vem por aí...

Pra terminar essa super nota (credo, acho que falo mais do que a própria Tammy), quem aqui suspirou com a simples menção do Li? Ah, eu confesso, fiquei toda derretida. Meu Deus, o cara já começou Tudo de Bom (embora ele realmente seja), imagina então o que a Tammy vai trazer pra gente. Só espero que ela não mate a editora dela com um ataque do coração, porque senhor Syaoran Li realmente mexe com os meus nervos (acho que com o de quase todo mundo). Por isso, se vocês notarem a ausência dos meus big comentários, foi porque eu desmaiei com a aparição dele ou do Eriol. Certo?

Acho que é só isso (só? Palavra não muito apropriada, penso eu). Pessoal, continuem lendo "Fixação", a Tammy é uma excelente escritora e a história dela é realmente muito interessante. Não estou querendo puxar a sardinha pro lado dela, mas é realmente verdade. Eu adoro essa garota e o trabalho dela é maravilhoso. Editar essa fic foi um privilégio muito grande que ela me deu, e agradeço muito por isso. Por isso vou frisar o que ela já deve ter dito: DEIXEM REVIEWS! Com certeza vocês vão fazê-la muito feliz, e a mim de quebra também. Hihihi...

_Beijos!_

_**Miss of Darkness

* * *

**_

**24/07/2008** - **Um grande agradecimento à Rosana! Valeu, de coração!**

_Tammy._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notinha inicial: **Finalmente estou de volta! Uhuuhuu! Mas a demora valeu à pena, o segundo capítulo está enolme! hehe

Espero que gostem!

Conselho: Sugiro que quando lerem este capítulo, vocês ouçam a música-tema desta FIC _(Fixação - versão remix!), _principalmente nas cenas da Sakura-chan. Caso não a encontrem, mandem um recadinho pedindo, de preferência no meu e-mail, o deixei à disposição de todos! Certo?

-----------------

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura não me pertence e sim ao famoso grupo Clamp. u . ú Porque, caso contrário não estaria aqui, muito menos escrevendo essa história! Com certeza seria milionária, estaria nas Ilhas Caymam, com um gato saradão daqueles!! Uhuhuu!

Voz sedutora: Por um acaso, serve eu?

ò.Ò _(Sy-yao-oran Li! Aqui!!_)

Autora subitamente desmaia no estúdio.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): Realmente sou demais!

-----------------

**Lembrem-se:**

**/Texto/**

_Itálico: _palavras com pronunciamento e um sentido mais forte ou duplo.

"_Itálico e aspas_": pensamento dos personagens.

**Revisão de:** _Miss of Darkness_

Boa leitura!

* * *

"_De que adianta encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos, se não posso tê-lo, sequer tocá-lo? Ele é famoso, milionário, lindo, inteligente: perfeito, mas inalcançável. Porém na minha imaginação super fértil, ele é só meu!"_

**FIXAÇÃO! **

**(**_**Seus olhos no retrato! la la la la... hehe não resisti)**_

_Capítulo 2

* * *

_

Tomoyo, apesar de ser a dona da agência de modelos, fazia de tudo um pouco, não porque tinha funcionários incompetentes, longe disso, apenas gostava muito de sua profissão. Formou-se em Publicidade, depois de dois anos resolveu fazer Moda, mas não chegou a concluir o curso, e foi nessa época que conheceu Sakura. Bendita sorte! Apesar de ter relacionamentos diversos, não se havia se fixado em nenhum em especial, mas com Sakura foi algo imediato, solícito. E não podia deixar de ressaltar o quanto a amiga tinha uma beleza que chamava atenção, exótica e bela; seria uma modelo de sucesso, porém ela negava qualquer proposta ou insinuação, e perdera a conta de quantas vezes implorara isso, mas era muito compreensivo o fato dela amar sua profissão de professora, se orgulhava muito dela. Sorriu. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que se encontrou com ela, estavam em um dos festivais da faculdade:

_**S&S/ Flashback /S&S**_

_Estava tendo uma amostra de roupas customizadas, produzidas pelas alunas do curso de Moda na Faculdade Federal de Tókio. Todas estavam alegres e era fácil ver no rosto de cada uma delas o orgulho de mostrar seus trabalhos feitos com capricho, algumas com um designer moderno jovial, outras com sofisticação e glamour. Mas uma aluna em especial destacava-se dentre de tantas pela suas idéias inovadoras, era Tomoyo Daidouji._

– _Daidouji minha querida, está divino, divino! Estou sem palavras para descrever! – falou uma das professoras de moda. Estava emocionada, orgulhosa pela sua aluna._

– _Oh senhora Houjo, muito obrigada! – falou pegando as mãos da mulher. – Devo isso à senhora! – disse em tom emocionado._

– _Imagina! Você que é talentosa. Parabéns! – sorriu. _

– _Obrigada! – agradeceu com grande alegria._

_Olhava as pessoas comentarem sobre seu trabalho, emocionada. Era muito gratificante isso. Foi quando uma das garotas que estava visitando o salão de amostra chamou totalmente sua atenção. Foi até ela. Cutucou-a. Ela virou-se atendendo seu chamado. _

– _Com licença, você é uma modelo? – disse com um semblante admirado._

_A garota olhou pra ela com um misto de 'o que ela está falando?' com 'quem é essa maluca?'. _

– _Bem... _

– _Nossa! Você é muito linda, deve ser fazer muito sucesso... Ahh...!!_

– _Mas não... – foi interrompida novamente. _

– _Qual é a sua agência? Como se chama? Mora aqui em Tókio? – bombardeou a coitada com perguntas ainda maravilhada com a beleza da moça a sua frente._

_A garota estava sem saber o que falar. Estava ficando com medo com o jeito que a maluca desconhecida a olhava. Vendo-a calada, resolveu se apresentar:_

– _Bom, sinto dizer que não sou uma modelo, na verdade estou longe disso! – falou sorrindo. Percebeu que o sorriso bobo da garota maluca havia sumido completamente do seu rosto dando lugar à decepção. – E agradeço pelo elogio, embora ache que esteja exagerando. Eu me chamo Kinomoto Sakura e moro em Tókio sim. - falou num fôlego só. Suspirou. _

– _Err... – estava com um semblante decepcionado. – Nossa, me desculpe! – abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, mas em seguida levantou-o com um sorriso – Bem, acho que agora devo me apresentar, nee? Sou Daidouji Tomoyo! – esticou os braços cumprimentando-a._

– _Prazer! – sorriu – Uhnn... Então você é a famosa filha da dona das renomadas empresas Daidouji, que honra conhecê-la. - sorriu em admiração. – Você é realmente muito bonita como muitos falam. – disse com um sincero tom admirado._

– _Que isso. As pessoas falam demais. – sentiu seu rosto queimar – Sou apenas uma pessoa qualquer. Só não gosto que as pessoas me conheçam apenas por ser a tal filha da dona das famosas empresas Daidouji – falou com certo tom de ironia. Era um saco essa imprensa! _

– _Entendo. – sorriu. Resolveu mudar de assunto – Estava andando pelo campus e soube que estava tendo uma amostra muito interessante de roupas customizadas, embora não me interesse muito por moda e também não entendo muito desse universo. – comentou envergonhada._

– _Pois deveria ser interessar! Este mundo é muito fascinante! – pegou as mãos dela. - Venha comigo Sakura, te mostro as roupas. – falou puxando a moça._

_Sakura apenas sorriu e se deixou levar._

_**S&S/ Fim do Flashback /S&S**_

Sorriu relembrando esta cena. Já fazia quatro anos. Nossa! Como esses quatro anos voaram! Muita correria e você simplesmente não vê o tempo passar. Fechou os olhos. Dois meses depois deste acontecimento tinha trancando a matrícula para dedicar-se exclusivamente à sua agência; sua mãe implorou para que ela terminasse o curso de Moda, mas decidiu se dedicar inteiramente ao trabalho. Enfrentou uma barra pesada na agência por causa dos altos custos com salários, como esse tipo de profissional exigia. Suspirou. Mas sabia que tinha garra, força, coragem e uma dose imensa de amizade, confiança e apoio. Isso tudo podia se resumir com apenas uma única palavra, ou melhor, com um nome: Sakura! Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Sakura ajudou a convencer a sua mãe para que deixasse que sua filha única, '_sozinha'_, resolvesse seus problemas do modo dela, que acreditava nela e teria fé que tudo daria certo. Grande ajuda!

– E não é que tudo realmente no final deu certo! – disse distraída.

A amiga é simplesmente seu porto seguro e sua companhia favorita. Lógico que tinha a mãe, mas ela era ocupada demais, muito sobrecarregada (aliás, ela queria que a filha seguisse seu mundo empresarial). Riu. Fracasso total! Sua mãe no fundo a compreendeu. Seu mundo era outro, apesar de ser publicitária, este dever tinha um âmbito empresarial envolvido, mas era uma coisa dela! Sua escolha_ particular_. Este é o destino que queria seguir e o mais o importante de tudo – queria ser feliz! Sorriu tristemente. E ainda tinha um amor-proibido que só uma única pessoa sabia, se bem que achava que outra pessoa desconfiava, mas tinha que ser bem o...

– Senhorita Tomoyooooo, senhoritaaaa! – insistiu uma voz nervosa.

– Ahn...? – acordou. Estava entorpecida. – O que é? – olhou a moça.

– Senhorita Tomoyo, estou te chamando há horas! – exagerou a moça. Estava estranhamente nervosa e ansiosa.

– Sempre exagerada Hikaru! – balançou a cabeça – E já pedi pra me chamar somente de Tomoyo, quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir isso? Conhecemo-nos há anos. – falou inconformada. – E não é porque trabalhamos juntas que deixaremos de ser amigas. – sorriu. Adorava seu braço-direito.

– Desculpe-me, Tomoyo! – sorriu desconcertada. – É desculpa entrar assim, mas é que bati na porta várias vezes e como não ouvi resposta, resolvi entrar e... – parou de falar ao ver o prato praticamente intocado em cima da mesa.

– Tudo bem! – sorriu. Olhou na direção que a sua funcionária observava com interesse. Fechou o sorriso. De repente se lembrou de algo. – Que droga! – gritou, a moça se assustou. Levantou-se. – Perdi a hora com os fotógrafos! Devem estar me esperando há vinte minutos! – olhou o relógio no pulso.

– Era isso que queria te lembrar! - sorriu sem graça.

– Vamos Hikaru! – correu para a porta. Voltou-se. – Ah, antes peça para retirar este prato, por favor.

– Sim...

– E cadê as fichas com os nomes dos fotógrafos? – perguntou ansiosa.

– Está tudo aqui! – estendeu uma prancheta com orgulho.

– Oh, obrigada! – sorriu agradecendo. Respirou. Leu a folha atentamente. – Vamos!

* * *

Uma mulher corria feito uma louca em seu apartamento. Estava enrolada numa toalha e com os cabelos espumados, corria com uma expressão irritada. Um som estridente se fazia prevalecer no ambiente.

– ALÔ! – gritou. Não ouvia resposta nenhuma, de repente ouvia um som de deboche. Um riso! - Ah há! Touya! Pare de rir, seu baka!

– _Ora, monstrenga. Respeite-me! – soltou outra risada. Não agüentou. – Desculpe, mas aposto que você estava no banho, está com o cabelo todo espumado, irritada e correndo feita uma monstrenga que é! – riu outra vez. _

– Cala a boca! Não sou uma monstrenga! – praguejou. Como ele consegue adivinhar essas coisas?

– _Okay! Okay! Não precisa grunhir. _

– FALA! – gritou. Soltou o ar – O que você quer? Aposto que me ligou apenas para debochar da minha _agradável _situação. – abriu os braços se olhando.

– _Não era minha intenção, mas já que isso aconteceu tenho que aproveitar. – falou com um tom brincalhão. – Sério._

Sakura tinha certeza que ele se segurou para não rir. Revirou os olhos.

– Ligue-me daqui a meia hora!

– _Cer- –_ desligou o telefone. Olhou para o aparelho.

– É uma baka sem causa mesmo! – resmungou.

Respirou profundamente. Olhou para baixo de si. O Carpete! Todo molhado!

– Arrg! – se pôs a correr de volta para o banheiro. – Ele me paaaagaa!...

**F!**

– O papai ainda não chegou da expedição? - indagou Sakura já refeita do banho desastroso. Estava em seu quarto já vestida e secando os cabelos compridos com uma toalha.

– _Não. Ele resolveu ficar mais um pouco por lá, parece que descobriram mais umas antiguidades raras. E precisam averiguar a sua importância história, esses lances! _

– Sei. E você quer sair de casa, por um tempo?

– _S-sim! _

– Touya!- balançou a cabeça não se conformando - Pelo amor de Buda, se separa dela de vez! Já está insuportável esta situação, e não é pouco tempo, faz _um_ ano já. Não sei como agüenta. – falou sentando-se em sua cama.

– _Não penso só em mim, penso nela também. Ela gosta muito de mim... _

– Mas você não corresponde ela por igual, quer continuar se enganando e magoando-a?

– _Não. Quando papai chegar, converso com ele. _

– Okay! Acho melhor. Papai é um homem muito sábio. – disse com orgulho.

– _Sim._ – fez um longo silencio.

– Touya!

– O _quê?_

– Diga logo! – revirou os olhos.

– _Dizer o quê? _

Sakura sorriu.

– Tudo bem. Você pode passar um tempo aqui. – afirmou antes que ele a interrompesse. – Mas só por pouco tempo! Até que esfrie essa cabeça. Você é muito nervosinho. – comentou com um semblante distraído.

– _Mana, eu te amo! Sabia, você é minha irmã favorita! _

– Ora. Sou sua única irmã!

– _Mas mesmo assim. Ah, e pode ligar pra Rumiko também? É... _

– Pode deixar! Eu ligo pra ela! – falou rodando os olhos.

– _Essa é minha monstrenga predileta! Espera-me! Até!_

– Não... – ouviu a linha do telefone. Suspirou. Desligou-o.

– Isso sim é um autêntico baka! – balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Se seu irmão não pusesse um fim logo neste casamento, o caso ia se complicar mais do que já estava complicado. Já fazia um ano que seu irmão havia descoberto que o que tinha feito foi por pura besteira. Paixão! A paixão vem e vai. Passa. Diferente do amor, que é verdadeiro, puro e eterno, a alma nunca morre. Bem, nunca sentiu isso, mas tinha um exemplo muito perto de si. Seu pai nunca deixou de amar sua mãe, mesmo depois de sua precoce morte. Emocionou-se.

– Uia! – suspirou – Falta bancar a irmã perfeita e a cunhada querida. – disse levantando-se e discando o número do telefone.

* * *

Outro som insistente estava deixando Sakura louca!

– Hoje é dia! Tô indo! – gritou correndo. – Se for o Tomoyuki-chiclete... – observou no olho mágico. Fez uma cara de surpresa. Abriu a porta.

– Sakura-chan, finalmente. Achei que tinha saído. Foi lá hoje, não é? – sorriu maroto. Sakura riu.

– Entre logo sua espertinha! – deu passagem para a amiga.

– Com licença! – entrou. – Tome! – entregou duas sacolas cheias.

– O que significa isto? – indagou pegando as sacolas e fechando a porta.

Tomoyo sorriu. – Resolvi comprar dois jantares para nós. – viu Sakura se dirigir para cozinha. Seguiu-a. – E como certamente eu te conheço, tem novidades pra me contar.

– Mas tínhamos combinado de almoçar amanhã. Lembra-se? – questionou ainda confusa. Sorriu vendo Tomoyo lhe dirigir um olhar travesso. Esboçou um sorriso balançando a cabeça.

– Certo! Conto-lhe tudo com o maior prazer! Mas antes vamos comer, _nee!_

– Oba! – a morena exclamou batendo palmas e pulando, supercontente.

* * *

**Em algum outro lugar... Em outro país... Em outra ocasião... **

Uma certa_ pessoa_, com um estilo _bem_ diferente do normal estava tentando se manter firme e forte na figura que misteriosamente precisava se passar.

Respirou profundamente, fez o mesmo inspirando.

Uma. Mais uma, outra, mais outra, mais outra vez!

– Que droga! – exclamou desistindo de se acalmar. Fechou os olhos, frustrado para variar. Frustração já havia virado rotina

Isto já estava sendo um verdadeiro martírio, algo penoso demais! Não precisava passar por isso, mas o que sua vida estava sendo nesses últimos anos, literalmente o obrigava, necessitava disso! Anos! Por Buda! Isso mesmo, naquela época nem passava pela sua mente ingênua que a vida que queria para seu futuro, passado, e presente agora, nem era um quinto do que ele queria! Suspirou pesadamente.

– Nunca vou conseguir. – sussurrou tristemente. Abaixou a cabeça com um semblante tristonho. O pessimismo estava começando a aflorar dentro de seu âmago novamente. Mas a realidade mostrava-se cada vez mais o que seu destino cruel e previsível preparava.

A cada dia que passava, já sabia o que ia acontecer. Sempre os mesmos cuidados, caminhos, preocupações, deveres... Isso virou uma espécie de um indecoroso aviso, prenúncio da sua vidinha regrada, cheia de compromissos, deveres que diziam respeito sempre a todos, mas nunca a ele próprio. Nunca fez nada _somente_ para ele. Parece que o gerara somente para servir em prol dos interesses egoístas deles, da maldita herança que seu falecido pai o deixou. Se pudesse doava boa parte para os pobres, os que necessitavam de verdade! E não para bancar velhos, homens hipócritas, egocêntricos e mulheres rendidas ao luxo material; a riqueza que os quais não cansavam demasiadas vezes de proferir, mereciam ter! Total mau-senso.

"_Mas que demora! Cadê ele?"_ – pensou irritado. Odiava esperar, não era de o seu feitio ficar parado aguardando a pessoa chegar na hora que queria. Apertou os dentes e fechou as mãos frias suadas de nervoso. Estava com um mau pressentimento. "_Deve ser aquela maldita Lei de Murphy!"_ – pensou dramaticamente. Como que era aquela frase da lei mesmo? – Ah sim: 'Se houver possibilidade de uma coisa dar errado, dará'. – sussurrou. Não só uma _coisa_, mas várias _coisas_ estavam fora do seu eixo. Olhou para um lugar vazio. Finalmente poderia se sentar, suas pernas e seus pés estavam pedindo uma trégua.

Sentou-se. Respirou aliviado.

– Aí! Esses sapatos são do século retrasado! Puxa, onde _Zhang_ encontrou isso? – falou com tom de aflição massageando as canelas doloridas. Tirou o sapato de um dos pés, estava inchado! Coloco-o de volta. Que dor! Desviou os olhos para um senhor – ele estava com um jornal, mas parecia não se interessar. O senhor idoso o olhava de esguelha, como que desconfiado. Esticou as pernas em sinal de nervosismo. O seu disfarce estava perfeito! Não tinha como descobri-lo, ainda mais ali!

– Filha, calma! – pediu uma mãe, sendo puxada. A mulher tentava controlar a filha que a estava puxando e pulando sem parar. – Pronto! Aqui está ótimo! – a menininha finalmente sossegou.

– Mamãe! Mamãe! Vamos andar naquela coisa _enolme_ e_ cumplidaaaaa? _Assim, oh! – esticou os bracinhos ao máximo, tentando imitar o tamanho do objeto.

A mulher soltou uma risadinha, achando graça da brincadeira da filha. Abaixou-se até a altura da menina.

– Sim. Mas isso se chama trem. Aqui é uma estação de metrô. – explicou. – A mamãe não falou na semana passada que o papai sempre anda de trem? Ele vai todo dia para o trabalho com ele. – levantou-se. Sorriu, vendo o rosto da filha se formar um semblante pensativo.

– Uhnn... Eu sei! – soltou uma risada gostosa. – Que legal! Legal, legal, legal! – a garotinha novamente voltou a pular. – Eu vou andar de _tlem, de tlem, de tlem_!...

O misterioso homem ficou observando a menina elétrica voltar a pular, a mãe dava risada observando o contentamento espontâneo da filha. Sorriu nostálgico. Lembrou-se da sua infância. Apesar de ser um homem formado, estava longe de ser um adulto, e embora todos achem isso, na realidade queria que _fosse _assim. Um adulto responsável não era submetido a incontáveis ordens, mandos e desmandos dos quais julgavam ser o alicerce da tradição da família. Bah! Ouviu tanto isso, que virou uma espécie de mantra a ser seguido minuciosamente. Apesar de tudo, tinha que carregar isso nas costas. Fazia apenas pela sua mãe e suas queridas irmãs.

Esfregou os olhos cansados; seu pai o deixou, condenava-o. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer isso, largá-los à sorte? Deixar sua família à mercê da ambição do clã, desses velhos arrogantes idiotas!

Respirou profundamente, senão ia enlouquecer de vez.

Virou o pescoço tentando ler o jornal do senhor desconfiado. Precisa se distrair esperando seu _'aliado'_ chegar. De repente uma nota do papel chamou sua atenção, inclinou ainda mais o pescoço. Arregalou seus grandes olhos âmbares. Essa não! Aqueles desgraçados só podiam estar de brincadeira! Estava estupefato desses vermes! Em uma atitude impulsiva, totalmente impensada, arrancou rudemente o jornal do pobre idoso que se assustou com o estranho doidão.

Estava tremendo tanto que o jornal estava prestes a ser rasgado em pedaços. Os dentes estavam cerrados, a expressão que tinha era de plena raiva misturada com pânico. A garotinha, a mãe e o senhor desconfiado olhavam-no descrentes, pareciam que os olhos do estranho doidão soltavam raios em direção ao papel.

Absurdo! Absurdo! Absurdo! Como podiam ter o disparate de... A indecência de...

Nota do Jornal: HERDEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO PROCURA!

* * *

– Não acredito! Não acredito! Simplesmente hilário! – o som de risadas eram ouvidas.

– Pois é Tomoyo, quando li isso também não agüentei, achei que fosse tipo... Sabe, aquelas notas instantâneas de humor! – falou com um semblante admirado.

As duas amigas inseparáveis estavam no quarto, deitadas confortavelmente, Sakura estava de bruços folheando as tais revistas e Tomoyo deitada com um dos braços na nuca, o outro braço segurando o tão polêmico jornal. Estava sendo uma noite de sábado muito proveitosa no quesito 'fofocas'!

– Só uma coisa!

– Fale, Tomoyo!

– Queria saber como você consegue estes jornais! – falou curiosa – Pelo que eu estou vendo é difícil encontrar esse tipo de notícia por aí!

– Ué! Tenho meus informantes, e não vou te desvendar isso! – seu semblante era de puro mistério – Aliás, assim que puder irei assiná-lo! – falou balançando suas pernas que estavam pro ar.

– Nossa! Que poderosa! – seu semblante era risonho. Fechou seu sorriso. Aquilo estava ficando sério demais, preocupante! No começo pensou que era normal qualquer pessoa se interessar por famosos, até ela tinha seus ídolos, mas aquilo tinha um bom tempo e Sakura sempre vinha com notícias, boatos, fotos! Dias atrás teve que assinar um canal, no qual ela dizia ser indispensável para ampla cultura do oriente e blá blá blá... E por pura insistência da moça ela acabou cedendo. O canal mostrava a cultura geral dos chineses e do país em si, e era até interessante, mas um tanto monótono. Porém a amiga mostrava-se interessadíssima, os olhinhos verdes até brilhavam em contentamento. Suspirou. Estava cansada!

– Tomoyooooo, olá! Terra para Tomoyo! – disse passando a mão em frente ao rosto distraído da mulher.

– Que foi Sakura? – disse levantando-se bruscamente.

– Eu é que pergunto! – riu divertindo-se. – Olha isto aqui! Que lin – do! – enfiou sem cerimônias a revista na cara dela.

Olhou atentamente para a imagem à sua frente, analisou detalhadamente o rosto do famoso chinês. Era sim muito bonito... A palavra correta era: _exótico. _Os traços masculinos fortes, sérios; o nariz pontiagudo, as bocas meio carnudas, linhas consideravelmente marcantes, difíceis de esquecer; cabelos revoltos, castanhos-chocolates, despenteados, que para qualquer um iria ficar grosso, até feio, mas que para ele, exclusivamente dava um certo_ charme_ natural. Combinava perfeitamente com os olhos da mesma cor. Com certeza, o que chamava mais atenção eram exatamente os olhos, grandes esferas âmbares. Na foto não dava para ver, mas ao vivo daria para perceber que aquilo com certeza destacava a alma do homem de personalidade forte, que o qual deveria ter.

– Com certeza, Sakurinha! Lindo de morrer! – o tom de sua voz passou certa ironia. Observou se formar no rosto da amiga um semblante magoado. – Que foi?

– Nada! – suspirou – E que acho às vezes que você não me leva tão a sério. – emburrou fazendo beicinho.

– Imagina. Me dá essa revista! – arrancou a revista e a pegou da mão da amiga. – Olha, até a colunista destaca a beleza desse tal chinês...

– Syaoran! – interrompeu rudemente a mulher. – Ele tem nome! Chama-se Syaoran Li, Tomoyo! – falou na defensiva.

- Desculpe-me! – largou a revista mexendo as mãos. – _Tá _okay! Esse Li é lindo e tudo mais, mas não vejo nada mais do que isso! Sakura! – falou chamando a atenção da querida amiga. – Você está colocando este homem, que diz conhecer como a palma da sua mão, além de todos. Um desconhecido. Pense nisso! - insistiu

– Desconhecido? Eu o conheço! – disse indignada pegando a revista de volta pra si. Viu Tomoyo estreitar o olhar. – Bem, pelo menos bom o bastante! E Syaoran não é simplesmente um simples homem, por Buda! Ele é incrível, e não só lindo, é diferente! - disse beijando a foto do homem "diferente".

– Diferente? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas – Como assim, "diferente"? – falou colocando a última palavra entre aspas.

– Sim. É uma pessoa especial! – pegou uma das tantas imagens do homem especial. Sorriu docemente. – Especial! Único! – olhou nos olhos da amiga. – E você está totalmente equivocada ao insinuar que estou o colocando acima de todos. Não! Só o admiro, e pelo que eu saiba, admiração é um sentimento completamente normal, pelo menos até hoje! – riu sarcástica.

– Uhunn... _Tá_ certo, senhorita Sakura! – viu a mesma sorrir vitoriosa – Mas pense melhor: se for só admiração, está meio que exagerando! – sentiu uma almofadada na cabeça. – Hei! Essa doeu!

– Te peguei! – gargalhou abertamente. Observou a amiga pegar seu travesseiro. – Não Tomoyo! Fiz escova hoje! – levantou-se correndo com as mãos no cabelo o protegendo.

– Não me venha com escapatórias, Sakura Kinomoto! – se pôs a correr atrás da fujona. – Guerra é guerra! – jogou-o na direção da amiga que corria. Acertou em cheio! – Na mosca! – riu divertida. Viu ela se levantar do chão com o penteado por água abaixo. – Oops!

– Ah há! Agora é a minha vez! – pegou a almofada maior. – Venha aqui! – colocou-se a correr atrás da amiga.

Ficaram uns cinco minutos assim.

– Ufa! – suspirou tentando recuperar o ar, a pele branquinha de Tomoyo destacava o tom vermelho-fogo!

– Cansei também! – desabou na cama. – Eu particularmente agüento mais meia hora só disso. Você que está fora de forma. Precisa malhar!

– Não exagere Sakura-chan! E não tenho tempo, ora essa! – falou com a pose de 'A ofendida'.

– Mas é a verdade. – levantou-se. – Aliás, está meio gordinha! – começou a atacar a mulher com cócegas incessantes na barriga.

– Pára! Pára! Socorroooo! – começou a rir sem escapatória.

– Está certo! Já parei! – começou a pegar os vários papéis espalhados na cama. – Levanta, vou arrumar esta bagunça, antes que amasse minhas_ preciosas _revistas.

– Aiaiai... – respirou profundamente tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Acho que tem até certa razão. – levantou-se e se colocou na frente do espelho, levantando a blusa de malha. – Mas estou satisfeita. – colocou a mão na barriga reta.

– Pense assim que nunca irá conseguir um namorado! – falou abafando um riso.

– Se você quer saber, tenho várias propostas de namoro! – soltou uma voz pretensiosa. – Estou solteira por opção! Uma fase. Logo vai passar. - falou mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

– Okay! Não vou discutir. – sua voz estava abafada dentro do guarda-roupa.

– Acho bom! – permitiu-se olhar seu reflexo no espelho novamente, ficou contente com o que viu.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que parecia uma princesa: o jeito meigo, os olhos violeta raros que contrastavam perfeitamente com sua pele branca quase cor de neve, o rosto oval, os cabelos longos e escuros. – Uhnn... Acho que irei cortá-los um pouco. – pegou as pontas medindo com os dedos finos e delicados.

– Sakura! – chamou à amiga. – Você acha que devo cortar um pouco meus cabelos? Repicá-los, hein? Ficaria mais jovial? _"Será que chamaria a atenção de alguém querido?"_ – riu imaginando.

– O quê? – gritou com sua voz ainda abafada.

– Deixa pra lá, depois te falo! – gritou. Ajoelhou-se para procurar seu sapato esquecido há muito tempo embaixo da cama. – Aqui está o senhor! – alcançou-os e se sentou para calçá-los.

* * *

Um ambiente afastado.

Inóspito!

O lugar estava totalmente sombrio, escuro, igual àqueles filmes de terror barato. Mas o que predominava no ambiente era seu ar enigmático. Vozes sussurradas podiam ser ouvidas.

– Conseguiu? – perguntou com um tom de ansiedade carregado. A voz grave anunciava que era de um homem.

– Claro que sim. O senhor acha que não seria capaz de tal ato? – outra voz. Precisamente de outro homem.

– Certamente que não! – pelo tom, parecia que o homem sorria. – Só queria ter a certeza disso. Cadê? – o semblante de mistério apareceu na face do mesmo. – Antes que alguém veja! Anda! – exigiu, impaciente (**N/A:** Ninguém adivinha quem é? hehe).

– Calma senhor. – o homem colocou a mão no paletó no qual vestia, mas antes de tirar a mão, olhou cuidadosamente para os lados. Ninguém a vista. – Aqui está! – entregou tipo de um papel dobrado.

O homem abriu o papel e conferiu. Tudo anotado perfeitamente. – Hora, com quem saiu... – leu com um semblante malvado. – Ótimo! – sorriu satisfeito. Tratou de guardar imediatamente o papel confidencial.

O homem, que parecia um senhor já de meia idade, tirou um lenço de seu bolso para limpar o suor frio que transpirava em seu rosto. Soltou o ar que nem imaginou que tinha prendido.

– Um dia o senhor me mata! – falou limpando a testa molhada. Estavam caminhando agora para um lugar iluminado.

– Não seja dramático, Senhor Morikawa! – sorriu de lado – Bom serviço, depois eu leio com mais atenção. E obrigado!

– Não tem de quê, senhor Kinomoto. – suspirou – Mas, se um dia a senhorita Kinomoto souber, sequer desconfiar, estou frito. Ela anda meio temperamental desde que terminou com o namorado. Sugiro que tome cuidado!

– Não se preocupe! Sei perfeitamente como lidar com a monstrenga. – riu. O senhor balançou a cabeça. Tinham chegado à recepção do apê.

O porteiro finalmente estava no seu posto de trabalho.

– Irá permanecer por quanto tempo morando com sua irmã? – perguntou casualmente.

– Não sei, estou morrendo de saudades da minha monstrenga predileta, um bom tempo, acho! – falou com um tom divertido – Bom, senhor Morikawa, vou subir. – pegou duas malas dirigindo-se para o elevador.

– Quer ajuda? – o porteiro se prontificou de imediato.

– Não, não! Obrigado! Não precisarei mais de seus serviços por hoje. Quando precisar, mando chamá-lo. – falou com semblante superior. Soltou uma gargalhada. O porteiro deu uma risada descrente. – Sempre quis dizer isso! – o elevador tinha chegado. Entrou no elevador, mas antes da porta se fechar: – Senhor Morikawa, atenção, atenção na monstrenga! – segurou a porta e disse: – Agora estou de olho, mas nunca se sabe! – piscou e acenou antes de soltar a porta para finalmente ela se fechar.

"_Esses irmãos um dia vão me deixar pirado! Logo, logo!"_ – balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar os pensamentos. Precisava trabalhar!...

– Ih, esqueci de avisá-lo que a senhorita Daidouji esta lá em cima! – bateu a mão na própria testa. – Agora tenho que avisar a senhorita Kinomoto. – ia pegar o interfone.

– Deu pra falar sozinho agora, senhor Morikawa? – perguntou uma senhora. O homem pulou de susto.

– Senhora Miko! – sorriu sem graça. Era a velha mexeriqueira do prédio. – Precisa de ajuda para alguma coisa?

– Não... Oh sim! Já que perguntou. – sorriu mostrando sua dentadura.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, num certo nono andar... **

– Pronto! Guardei tudo? – perguntou a mulher que andava apressadamente em seu quarto. Olhou atentamente para a cama, os móveis, para poltrona. – Certo, certo, tudo organizado, nenhum vestígio! – soltou o ar, aliviada. Deu meia volta...

– Sakuraa! O que foi? – nesse momento Tomoyo entrou no quarto_. "O que Sakura está aprontando?"_ – imaginou, divertindo-se.

– Nada! – sorriu amarelo. – É que... Quando você estava na sala, não viu nenhuma revista, jornal, foto, nada,... _nee_?

Tomoyo mostrou uma expressão curiosa. Não estava entendendo. Mas o seu rosto logo mostrou um semblante pensativo.

– Pelo que eu me lembro, não vi nada não! – respondeu calmamente, observou que a amiga estava nervosa. – O que aconteceu?

– Que bom, melhor assim. _"Tudo está em ordem."_ – Ah, Tomoyo, esqueci de comentar com você! Estou à espera de alguém, que pelo meu pressentimento já deve estar chegando! – falou se dirigindo para sala, observou-a com cuidado.

– Oh, quem é? - riu maliciosamente, seguindo-a. – Está esperando alguém? Uhnnn... Confessa: _tá _de caso novo? E não me contou! Coisa feia, Sakura! – ralhou docemente.

Sakura estava com um semblante distraído.

– Não, Tomoyo, de onde tirou isso? – fez cara feia. – A última coisa que quero na vida agora, é ter um _caso! – _falou a última palavra fazendo cara de nojo. Olhou a mulher lhe dar aqueles sorrisos. Aí! Ela odiava esses sorrisinhos, por detrás deles havia muita coisa indevida. – E pode tirar esse sorriso maldito da cara, sua mente e suas conclusões são sujas demais!

– Ora, ora, eu não disse nada! – falou se defendendo. – E até porque não precisa se justificar. – riu quando viu Sakura cruzar os braços e fazer bico. – Parece uma criança emburrada... Te olhando agora, fica igualzinha! – fez um bico tentando imitar a amiga.

– Pare! Parece o Touya implicando comigo, droga! Já basta, ele vale por mil! – ralhou – Aliás, _ele_ que chegará! Vai passar uns tempos aqui! – olhou com atenção o rosto da publicitária. Han! Han! Estava corada!

– O-o Touya! _"Que droga, ela percebeu!" – _pensou fervorosamente.

– Que foi Tomoyo, _tá_ engasgada! – a amiga agia estranhamente depois que pronunciou que seu irmão chegaria. – Você está bem? - perguntou se aproximando.

– Não é nada! – deu um sorriso desconcertado. – É que lembrei que tenho que ir! – resolveu procurar sua bolsa. Onde estava? – Amanhã é domingo, mas acordarei cedo. Tenho que ir lá na agência, eles não sobrevivem sem mim. – riu sem graça – Cadê minha bolsa?

– Aqui está ela. – falou calmamente com a bendita bolsa na mão. Entregou à mulher que parecia estranhamente impaciente, logo Tomoyo, que era o cúmulo da paciência.

– Obrigada! – suspirou. Abraçou rapidamente a amiga. – Adorei tudo! – sorriu com sinceridade.

– Imagina! – apertou o abraço. – Eu que agradeço. – desfez o gesto. – E lhe agradeço por também ter me livrado das suas incessantes câmeras por hoje. – suspirou aliviada.

– Ah Sakurinha-chan! Mas só foi por hoje, hein! – sorriu travessa – Você que me aguarde!

As duas riram. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

– Tchau - tchau! Até mais!

– Te levo até a porta. – a anfitriã disse seguindo-a.

No mesmo momento em que Tomoyo abria a porta e saía para finalmente se livrar do encontro com o implicante irmão da melhor amiga, esbarrou fortemente em algo macio que milagrosamente a livrou de ir ao encontro ao chão. Passou a mão no nariz dolorido com o encontrão e sentiu sua cintura presa por uma forte mão. Ouviu a amiga exclamar algo.

– Touya!! – gargalhou contente.

* * *

**Em Hong Kong – China.**

"_**Qual seria a chance de você, mulher solteira, desiludida, sonhando em encontrar um homem que preenchesse o vazio de sua alma e de sua vida, casar com o solteiro mais cobiçado do oriente?**_

_**Mínimas? Poucas? Quase nada? Zero chance?**_

_**Respostas erradas!**_

_**Os Li é uma das famílias mais antigas, influentes e ricas (se não a mais) da China, isso por culpa de seu herdeiro ter triplicado o império de seu clã e ser o solteiro mais desejado entre as jovens mulheres. Até as mais velhas o classificam como um "Deus Grego" disfarçado de chinês! Como considerar também o fato de ele agora querer se casar para assegurar o seu futuro glorioso (como é nesse exato momento)? O jovem empresário de sucesso, Xiaolang Li, prestigiado em várias manchetes e capas de famosas revistas, já passou da idade de se casar, como é mandado na tradição do clã, mas se mostrou um pouco rebelde quanto a isso, como já era de se esperar.**_

_**Entrevistamos um membro expulso de sua família, a rebelde Meilyn Li (chamada assim desde que largou tudo em prol de sua liberdade), que foi a única que teve a sensibilidade de nos atender. Assegura que o primo herdeiro está muito solitário, a procura de um grande amor e que deseja uma mulher que honre o cargo de Matriarca da família e não em jovens interessadas somente na enorme fortuna que vão herdar.**_

_**Então o que vocês mulheres desimpedidas estão esperando? Vão logo, a concorrência é enorme! **_

_**Eu por exemplo, já estou indo!"**_

Os olhos do homem estranho quase pularam para fora. As veias da testa estavam saltadas e seu rosto tinha uma coloração vermelho-sangue, certo que estava a ponto de explodir literalmente a qualquer momento, mas o momento chegou e a reação foi imediata!

Rasgou em mil pedaços o maldito papel que estava em sua mão. O senhor desconfiado, a mãe e a garotinha gritaram de susto quando o doidão exclamou berrando:

– EU MATO ESSA MULHER! MATO! ESGANO! MEILYN TAMBÉM ME PAGAA!

O semblante irritado passou a ser de maldade pura! Mas de repente começou a rir loucamente.

O pânico foi se generalizando em todo metrô. O homem começou a pisar em cima dos milhares de papéis que tinha triturado há poucos segundos. Parecia em transe, no entanto acordou e percebeu o que estava fazendo quando sentiu algo sólido bater em sua cabeça repetidamente. Várias pessoas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e a confusão foi armada.

– Seu maluco! Doidão! _Eu_ que vou te matar! – o idoso batia sua bengala na cabeça do estranho tentando realmente fazer o que dizia.

A mãe teve a incumbência de impedir a ameaça do revoltado idoso já que o doidão estava muito surpreso para impedi-lo. A garotinha começou a rir compulsivamente enquanto a mãe se dirigiu ao socorro do coitado.

– Senhor, senhor! Calma! – a mulher tirou delicadamente a bengala na mão do velho valente. – Calma, respira fundo! – vendo que o idoso fazia o que a jovem mãe pedia, foi ver como estava o homem espancado. – O senhor está bem? – olhou-o nos olhos, teve a impressão de conhecê-los de algum lugar. O homem passava a mão na cabeça fortemente bagunçando ainda mais os fios rebeldes que possuía.

O estranho que até então olhava para o chão totalmente confuso, com a cabeça estourando tanto por dentro quanto por fora, levantou o rosto para a jovem senhora que o dirigiu a palavra. Não sabia o que responder, aquela situação era por demais bizarra; não sabia o que sentia – aliás, sentia uma imensa dor aguda na cabeça, não estranharia se nascessem galos daqui a alguns dias; e ao menos sabia o que pensar! Ao contrário, estava irracional! Fez um gesto afirmativo, porém não muito convincente para a jovem mãe.

– Tem certeza? – a mãe falou abafando um riso. – Hei! Não precisa fingir para mim, e nem para essas pessoas em nossa volta! – gargalhou sem poder evitar, a risada da filha era contagiante.

O seu raciocínio em transe finalmente percebeu dezenas de pessoas em sua volta! Uma multidão! Arregalou os olhos. Putz! Estava ferrado! Dando barraco em pleno lugar público. Passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos bagunçando-os mais se fosse possível. Infelizmente ele mesmo não ficaria vivo para matar a maldita mulher que teve o desplante de escrever aquele maldito artigo acabando com sua vida, definitivamente transformando-a num inferno. Arrumou sua gola, sentindo uma estranha falta de ar.

– E-eu e-estou um pouco tonto, mas estou bem. – sorriu de lado se mantendo firme – Não é bengala de um senhor idoso que irá me matar, não é? – riu de lado. Precisava manter seu autocontrole agora, treinou por anos artes-marciais e não foi à toa!

– Que ousadia! – o velho gritou revoltado – Sou velho, mas ainda sou forte! Quer ver? – em milésimos de segundo, em um gesto habilidoso que surpreendeu até a mãe e os expectadores que acompanhavam o barraco, o senhor tomou sua bengala de volta das mãos da jovem. – Tome isso, seu estranho doidão!

Com o seu treinado reflexo, o homem evitou com a mão o objeto que ia a direção da sua cabeça. No entanto, o seu erro foi não medir sua força antes de segurá-lo e também levar em consideração que o idoso era realmente velho! Ouviu um "Ohhh" se espalhar em todo ambiente.

A comoção foi enorme! As pessoas olhavam em pânico para a cena que estava se seguindo. O senhor estava caído no chão. O estranho homem olhou sem saber como agir. Olhou lentamente para a mãe boquiaberta, a garotinha estava prestes a chorar com medo e em seguida para as muitas pessoas que assistia a cena com os semblantes assustados. Era o seu fim! O lugar estava num silêncio pesado, mas acabou com este que exclamou:

– Prenda já este louco! – um homem gritou com a multidão. – Espancou um idoso! Prende-o! Prende! Prende! – a ordem foi se aglomerando e um coral podia ser ouvido em toda extensão do metrô.

– Coitado desse pobre senhor, acudam ele! – uma voz carregada de revolta se fez ouvir no coro.

O estranho, que agora se passava por espancador, viu a cena se extinguir, o senhor já acudido e sentado reclamava com dor nas costas, a garotinha que há poucos minutos ria, agora chorava desesperadamente, a mãe pedindo calma... Sentiu seu rosto queimar, em sua direção vários olhares de desaprovação, ódio e descrédito.

Respirou com dificuldade, foi andando de costas até encostar-se a uma parede, estava zonzo! Apertou os olhos; foi quando ouviu alguém chegar gritando.

– Que bagunça é essa aqui? – o intitulado _quase-assassino_ viu que pela roupa era uma autoridade, policial ou delegado. Não sabia definir, só tinha certeza que estava frito! Fechou os olhos novamente encostando pesadamente a cabeça na parede.

Várias vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo. O policial não entendia nada!

– SILÊNCIO! ORDEM! – berrou, e sendo atendido, respirou fundo. – Uma pessoa somente pode me explicar o que está havendo aqui, por gentileza? – falou em alto e bom tom. Olhou uma mulher lhe dirigir a explicação.

– É que este senhor foi derrubado no chão! – a autoridade passou a olhar o velho.

– Sei. – voltou a olhar a mulher. – E posso saber quem o derrubou? Foi propositalmente ou sem querer?

– Já não sei bem... e-er...

– Foi por querer, delegado! Eu vi! Quase matou o pobre velho! Eu testemunhei! – gritou um rapaz querendo aparecer.

– Espera aí, não foi bem assim não! Deixe-me explicar!

Pronto! A confusão se generalizou outra vez, o delegado revirou os olhos, era sempre assim! Já estava acostumado. A autoridade resolveu ignorar a multidão confusa e olhou para uma mãe que tentava acalentar a filhinha que chorava.

– Com licença senhora. Quem foi o _sujeito_ que armou esta imensa comoção aqui? Por favor, só quero saber isso! – falou sorrindo, aparentemente calmo.

– Aquele ali vestido estranhamente! – apontou em direção ao homem encostado com os olhos fechados.

O delegado levantou umas das sobrancelhas. Realmente ele parecia fantasiado de século retrasado!

– Obrigado! - andou na direção da indicação da mãe.

– Olá senhor! Por obséquio! – falou com um tom agudo. O homem pulou de susto com a intromissão.

O jovem homem abaixou sua cabeça. Respirou fundo, mas a voz forte do delegado voltou a entrar em sua cabeça, fazendo-a doer cruelmente.

– Queira, por favor, me acompanhar à delegacia! Preciso de uma interrogação sua!

Depois que escutou aquilo, começou a suar frio. Estava decretado por ele mesmo: morto!

– O...o que disse? – sorriu inconformado.

– O que exatamente o senhor escutou! – sorriu de lado – Vamos, não tenho tempo a perder com um maluco, assassino e fantasiado que nem você! Fugiu de um manicômio por acaso? – falou debochadamente, medindo-o de cima a baixo.

Ah! Sentiu seu sangue ferver... Não precisava escutar aquilo! Passar por isso! O seu ego era enorme o bastante para mandá-lo diretamente para o inferno! Quem aquele delegadozinho de meia pataca pensava quem era? Coitado, nem sabia o quão ferrado estava por ter lhe dirigido daquela maneira estúpida. Pelo jeito seu disfarce estava bem verdadeiro. O delegado viu se formar no semblante do chinês um sorriso bastante irônico.

– O senhor nem sabe! Não! – apontou o dedo para o homem. – Não tem a mínima idéia com quem está falando! – riu debochado – Tenho pena de senhor... tcs, tcs, tcs! Tão novo e desempregado! – balançou a cabeça com um ar de superioridade.

– O quê? – o homem arregalou os olhos, surpreso. – O SENHOR ESTÁ PRESO POR DESACATO À UMA AUTORIDADE! – berrou na cara do chinês. – Agora EU tenho pena do senhor! – devolveu o dedo na cara dele – Homens! – gritou para um bando de policiais que estava colocando ordem na estação, os quais imediatamente correram ao chamado do patrão.

– Sim, senhor delegado?

– Prendam este homem! Agora! - gritou vendo a ordem imediata sendo atendida por seus homens. O chinês arregalou seus grandes olhos furiosos e cerrou os dentes.

– Saiam de perto de mim, bando de inúteis! – gritou superior os afastando. O homenzinho que estava com a algema se assustou e parou, olhou imóvel para o delegado. A multidão que já estava se espalhando também parou, assistindo a curiosa cena. Viu o próprio delegado pegar as algemas da mão de seu subordinado, furiosamente, pegar seus braços os levando para trás fortemente, dizendo:

– Pronto! Está preso! – lacrou as algemas no chinês. O homem tentou tirá-las sem sucesso.

– Você acaba de decretar sua ida ao inferno, seu delegado de meia tigela! – sorriu superior – Sou **Xiaolang Li!** Minha família vai acabar com você, sabia? – falou com ar de superior.

– Cale a boca, seu babaca! – gritou e puxou os braços do estranho que exclamou dor. Abaixou a cabeça e falou no ouvido do chinês – Não sou burro, muito menos idiota! E ameaça comigo não tem vez, imbecil! – sussurrou ameaçadoramente. – E a família Li vai adorar escutar isso da sua própria boca suja! – falou firmemente.

– _Okay!_ – riu se entregando. – Mas depois de esclarecimentos a mesma família Li, em um estalar de dedos, vai fazer o senhor perder sua maldita jurisdição e mandá-lo diretamente para o inferno! – sorriu ironicamente. Ouviu outro "Ohhhh", dessa vez mais forte.

– Homens! – viu os mesmos olharem-no. – Tirem essa porcaria de sujeito daqui agora! Joguem-no no camburão! – falou furioso.

– Sim senhor! – falou todos em uníssono. Quatro homens o pegaram e o levaram gritando:

– Sou Xiaolang Li! E vocês pagaram caro por isso! Muito caro! Vocês irão se arrepender amargamente!... Que droga! – praguejou sussurrando.

O suposto senhor Li se deixou levar. Imaginou que já estava vivendo num inferno, mas viu que estava completamente enganado. Só estava começando. Viu em câmera lenta as pessoas o olhando com nojo. Abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. Sua dor de cabeça tinha dobrado, depois sentiu o próprio corpo ser jogado e bater fortemente as costas, e depois um escuro predominou diante de seus olhos. Apertou os olhos cansados, seu pesadelo estava longe de um fim. Sua consciência o estava deixando, dando lugar ao seu subconsciente que viu estampado na primeira página do jornal, escrito:

**JOVEM HERDEIRO LI NO XADREZ?**

_Continua...

* * *

_

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

**N/A:** Olááááá, queridos leitores! Como vão depois desse (de novo!) imenso capítulo? Amaram, gostaram odiaram, _detestaram?_ Querem me matar? Quero opiniões e sugestões das mais diversas, sejam sinceros!

Quem sentiu falta do Syao-Syao no primeiro capítulo... Esbaldou-se nesse né? Uhnnn...Daqui pra frente serão assim, ficam sossegadas! E espero que tenham gostado das descrições dos personagens, acho que consegui superar as expectativas de vocês, principalmente das meninas! hihihi É isso aí, agora a respostas dos reviews:

**Mai Amekan:** Oh! Adorou! Unhm... sei! A música é realmente fantástica, desde quando garotinha amava quando a escutava! Ela mexia comigo também... ah então a senhorita se identifica com a história... ótimo saber isso! Pódexá! Sou ótima em guardar segredos hihihihi Parabéns!! Só quero depois ser convidada pra festa do casório hein!! Espero que continue acompanhando "Fixação!", beijocas e mil abraços, querida!

**Lelê:** Sério que deu pulinhos? hahahaha Que bom por te proporcionado essa contagiante alegria! E eu que agradeço, por ter me apoiado e me incentivado a postar essa fic! Foi um desafio pra mim, você não tem idéia... até tinha desistido de continuá-la,... mas com o seu apoio incondicional foi fundamental para encarar este difícil desafio de frente! Então graças à senhorita estou aqui! Brigadona, miguxa!! E por isso que dediquei a você esse especial e complicado primeiro capítulo... Grande escritora, que além disso é uma excelente editora, não é pra qualquer uma! Valeu por tá comigo nessa! :D Mil abraços apertados!

**Melzinha:** Ahh! Você Mel! Que honra... deu pra rir bastante!? hehe Que bom que gostou do meu estilo, gosto de escrever romance, mas se não tiver humor... ihhh, não gosto! Acho que isso é um ingrediente indispensável para qualquer escritora,... mas aventura também faz o meu gênero! Tem um porém: combinar humor e romance requer um certo jogo de cintura... é difícil mantê-los em harmonia. Espero conseguir isto! Espero que continue lendo e conseqüentemente lhe agradando! Beijocas!

**Polly: **ADOROU! Beleza! A Sakura é uma personagem variada sabe, você pode tanto fazê-la ter uma personalidade bondosa, sonhadora e ingênua, mas também fazer ela ter um conjunto disso tudo com uma boa dose de maldade e malícia... Ninguém é um anjo hihhihi E também conta as experiências que ela passou sem magia! Certinho? E obrigada pelos elogios fofa! Syaoran e Sakura vão se encontrar... não agora... mas no desenrolar na história sim! Aguarde as surpresas que virão! Abração!

**Angel Kinomoto:** Valeu Angel pelo lindo review! É... a "nova" Sakurinha está realmente chamando a atenção hein! É ela apesar de aparentar ser uma mulher forte, por dentro tem uma frágil menininha sonhadora,... mas irá aprender muitas lições de vida valiosas! Gostou do meu Suzuki, a Lê amou ele...aguarde que o baka traidor irá aparecer durante a história... vai render boas cenas! hehe O vizinho chiclete também vai dar o ar de sua graça em breve, aguarde! (rindo loucamente! O.o) Pois é, também queria que o Li existisse... que o encontrasse nas bancas, imagina, vê-lo nas capas de revistas, todo lindo e gostoso?! huhuhu Sakurinha tem sorte pacas mesmo... aiaiai! Continue lendo "Fixação!" pelo menos sonhar com isso não custa nada né? Muitos abraços, querida!

**Etecetera: **Escrevi seu nick certo? Poxa! Espero ter escrito! hahahaha Ahh, ficou sem ar com apenas menções do Li... espero ter te agradado nesse capítulo! Se ainda estiver viva me conte, viu? Obrigado pelos os elogios mil, e quanto a demora para atualizar, será meio complicado... mas vou fazer o impossível pra ser rápida! Ok?! Beijão!

**MeRRy: **Espero que tenha lido! Quê? Aí, to confusa agora! Pelo que eu saiba os compositores dessa música são: a própria Paula Toller, a vocalista do Kid, o Leoni e o Beni! Mas não sei, não me espantaria se o eterno mestre Cazuza escrevesse esta música... Mas enfim, é tudo que eu sei! Espero que leia a história... beijinhus!

**b3a-Li: **Ohayo! (tomara que seja na hora que estiver lendo isso hahaha) Tudo bem? Amou mesmo...eu que agradeço sua gentileza fofa! Putz essa é a intenção, que espertinha! Descobriu! Mas no começo foi mais pela música mesmo,... depois que eu vi que a história não tão fora da realidade assim! Em homenagem a "nós" fãs incondicionais desse personagem que queríamos tanto que fosse verdadeiro... mas estou fazendo tudo pra pelo menos chegar perto de nosso ardente desejo! O elemento Lítio hahahahaha é mesmo, lembra o LI! Opa pode ficar a vontade, a empolgação faz parte, né? O gostosão do Syaoran agradece! xD Oh! Ele apareceu, gostou? Pode deixar, inspiração com esses personagens maravilhosos é fácil! Tô me cuidando! Continue lendo. Beijocas, linda!

REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!! Se não, demoro UM ano pra postar o terceiro! û.ú

Abração e beijocas à todos!! Até outra oportunidade!

E vamos ao espaço da editora! Agora a batata quente é com vc, Lê! (respirando aliviada)

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**

* * *

Espaço da Editora:**

E olha eu aqui de novo!! Confesso que estou muito feliz de comentar esse capítulo, estava morrendo de saudades de "Fixação". É, vocês não foram os únicos a ficarem ansiosos pra ver quais loucuras a Sakurinha ia aprontar... eu também fiquei me remoendo aqui, no meu cantinho. Mas valeu a pena demais, porque esse capítulo ficou MUITO BOM! E eu não falo isso só porque sou a editora... posso provar por a + b que esse capítulo está show. Querem ver?

_1°: descrição da Tomoyo sobre o Syaoran: Deus, tem homem mais perfeito do que esse? Acho que eu que estou começando a ficar fixada por ele!_

_2°: Conversa entre a Sakura e o Touya: muito kawaii! Está certo de que eu sou meio suspeita pra falar sobre isso, mas esses dois estão demais juntos. Estou sentindo cheiro de pequenas confusões por aí... o que esse Touya irá aprontar, hein?_

_3°: Touya e senhor Morikawa conversando... cara, que complô! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu ri demais! Adorei o senhor Morikawa._

_4°: esbarrão do Touya na Tomoyo: outra cena muito kawaii! Confesso que fiquei pensando quem seria o grande amor de Tomoyo... mas acho que errei minhas suposições. Bom, de qualquer jeito, o casal que eu acho que vai se formar também é muito fofo. Mas vou guardar o que estou pensando... vamos ver o que a Tammy vai aprontar._

_5° (e mais importante): SYAORAN!! Está certo que ela só falou quem ele era no final, mas eu sabia que era o meu lindinho! E ele também está tão fofo!! (Tirando aquela hora em que ele desacatou o policial, mas isso acontece quando alguém vai preso, acho eu). Acho melhor a Tammy tomar cuidado comigo... estou ficando mais louca que a personagem. Hahaha!_

Há muitas outras razões, mas por hoje acho que vou falar somente essas. Mesmo porque o comentário já está longo (de novo... incrível como eu não me controlo), e eu ainda quero falar mais algumas coisinhas. A primeira é que essa fic está saindo muito melhor do que eu esperava (e eu esperava muito!), e a segunda é que o capítulo está extremamente emocionante. Um certo ar de mistério pairou durante vários momentos... e isso ficou muito legal. Eu acho que ela devia repetir a dose.

Bom, falei demais por hoje. De novo! Mas da próxima falo menos, prometo!

Beijos pra todos. E Tammy... parabéns, de novo! Você é ótima!!

_**Miss of Darkness

* * *

**_

_**(24/07/08 - Um agradecimento especial à Rosana! Valeu!)**_

_Tammy._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Recomendação para este capítulo: **Só para avisá-los, a música que está neste capítulo também está disponível no meu Profile daqui do FF! **Vídeo clipe oficial!** Não percam!

* * *

**Notinha Inicial:** Nada a declarar. XD

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura não me pertence. Estou apenas usando os personagens para fins de diversão e não lucratividade. Bah! CLAMP me dá CCS! Pago em apenas 750 parcelas. Juro!

-----------------

**Lembrem-se**

**/Texto/**

_Itálico: _palavras com pronunciamento e um sentido mais forte ou duplo.

"_Itálico e aspas": _pensamento dos personagens_._

_**Negrito e itálico: **_música.

**Revisão de:** _Miss of Darkness_

Boa leitura!

* * *

_"De que adianta encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos, se não posso tê-lo, sequer tocá-lo? Ele é famoso, milionário, lindo, inteligente: perfeito, mas inalcançável. Porém na minha imaginação super fértil, ele é só meu!"_

**FIXAÇÃO! **

_Capítulo 3

* * *

_

Dois corpos extasiados, ofegantes e confusos estavam se beijando loucamente. O corredor mal iluminado, no qual se encontrava o casal, era aparentemente de um luxuoso apartamento. Parecia que estariam numa cama a qualquer momento. Porém, o homem finalmente largou a boca da mulher com a respiração descompassada e os gestos apressados.

– Vamos! Vamos! – a mulher apressou-o – Cadê essa chave?

– Espera aí! Eu não sei onde diabos enfiei o molho de chaves. – o tom de voz do homem era baixo. O homem procurava o tal objeto entre os bolsos e nada!

– Aí Suzuki, seu baka! – gritou.

– Shiu, Akame! – o semblante do homem em meio ao escuro parecia zangado. – É duas e meia da madrugada! Não quero vizinho enchendo meu saco logo de manhã! – a mulher bufou e cruzou os braços, impaciente. – Achei! – sorriu contente, levantou os braços, vitorioso – Uh uhh! – vibrou.

– Finalmente! - a mulher dava pulinhos de ansiedade. – E agora é a hora, querido! – a mulher (A vagaba!) pulou no pescoço do homem o beijando insaciavelmente.

O homem retribuiu. Abriu a porta com uma certa dificuldade, porém a mulher se desgrudou e fechou a porta com força. O semblante de Suzuki estava confuso. Esse gesto lembrou certo alguém. Sorriu docemente lembrando-se de Sakura. Suspirou tristemente.

– Vamos lá! – a sirigaita voltou a grudar os lábios nos do homem, mas percebeu que não estava sendo correspondida. – O que foi, querido? – falou acariciando a nuca do rapaz.

– Nada! – virou o rosto para o lado. Akame estreitou o olhar. Viu o homem se distanciar dela com o semblante tristonho.

– Você é mau ator, Suzuki. – Akame colocou as mãos na cintura. – O que foi, estou sendo inconveniente, é isso?

Suzuki se virou em direção da mulher com os olhos arregalados. Akame era uma linda mulher, com as curvas todas no lugar, exuberante de fato. Está certo que era meio oferecida (**N/A: **meio? ò.ó), mas era um charme dela. Toda mulher tinha seu charme, não é? Mas o jeito meigo de Sakura, aquele olhar doce, seu cheiro, sua determinação... Não! Sakura não ia dominar mais sua vida. Queria tirá-la definitivamente de seu pensamento, das suas lembranças e principalmente de seu coração! Mas parece que só por força de vontade própria não conseguiria. Viu a mulher se aproximar sensualmente.

– O que há? – passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. – Você não me quer? – passou a ponta do dedo indicador no contorno dos seus lábios.

Com certeza Akame Masami era a mulher certa para fazer qualquer homem machucado de amor esquecer-se de qualquer tipo de sentimentalismo barato! Isso. O amor era apenas uma idéia justificável para vender histórias bobas, apenas ficção, fantasia. Sorriu matreiro. Pegou-a rudemente pela cintura, beijando-a furiosamente. Separaram-se ofegantes, tentando recuperar o ar perdido.

– Vamos nos divertir, Akame. – sussurrou com uma voz rouca. Pegou-a pela cintura, prensou-a contra a parede beijando-a intensamente e passando a mão fervorosamente pelo corpo esguio e macio. Apertou as coxas deixando um rastro vermelho no local. Passou os lábios pelo pescoço o mordiscando levemente, a mulher soltou um gemido alto. Suzuki sorriu satisfeito, ergueu-a enquanto ela enlaçava as pernas em sua cintura.

Definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto viveria apenas como uma lembrança boa, dolorosa e inesquecível.

* * *

Pé ante pé. Pé ante pé. Pé ante pé.

_Devargazinho._

Lentamente.

Em silêncio. Sem fazer nenhum zunido sequer, _by_ _James Bond_.

Agora que seu _querido_ irmão iria permanecer um bom e _estimado_ tempo morando com ela, precisaria tomar uma ótima dose de cuidados, porque caso contrário ele provavelmente a xingaria por um tempo indeterminado; gritaria que seria indigna de pertencer a qualquer padrão de família normal existente. Como se ele fosse muito normal! Soltou uma risada diante desta afirmação.

Arregalou os olhos, tampando com uma das mãos a boca. Encostou-se na parece fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. E certamente a internaria num hospício qualquer, mas com certeza o levaria junto. Chegou finalmente no cômodo desejado, o observou sistematicamente, avançou alguns centímetros chegando perto do abajur, o ligou. Sentou no sofá cruzando as pernas depositando duas pastas salientes no colo. Suspirou aliviada. Touya tinha um sono de bebê, qualquer barulhinho, ele acordava.

Sorriu de repente, pensativa. Lembrou-se da cena: a chegada gloriosa do _distraído_ Touya e o constrangimento visível de Tomoyo.

Faria qualquer coisa para trocar de lugar com amiga, filmando e eternizando as caras memoráveis que Tomoyo fez para ela.

_**Algumas horas atrás... **_

– TOUYAAAA!! – berrou entusiasmada.

– Sakura! – pressionou suas mãos nas orelhas - Não grunhe desse jeito, não sou surdo e meu ouvido não é pinico não!

Ignorando o modo _delicado _de ser de Touya, a extrovertida irmã não pôde conter-se e abraçou carinhosamente seu carrancudo irmão.

– Aí! Que saudades! Uhnn... – apertou o abraço tentando matar a imensa falta que seu mano fazia.

– Também, também... minha monstrenga! – sorriu as mãos na cabeça dela e depositou ali um beijo majestoso.

Desfez a fisionomia alegre para zangada. Separou-se do irmão e cruzou os braços.

– Não sou monstrenga! – zangou-se. Touya riu com gosto. Era sempre assim!

– Mas é minha! – sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos acobreados de Sakura. Ela voltou a sorrir com o gesto fraternal.

Sakura, que até então estava entorpecida com a chegada do maninho, não percebeu que outra pessoa se encontrava justamente ali. E esta pessoa tentava em vão fugir sorrateiramente, passo a passo...

– Parada Tomoyo! – a jovem pulou de susto. – O que estava tentando fazer, hein? – a olhou estreitamente.

"_Droga!"_ – exclamou em pensamento. _"Sakura me paga!"_ – sorriu amarelo. Tentou voltar à normalidade, mas com Touya a olhando fixamente, e com um semblante confuso, ficava praticamente impossível cometer atos comuns. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrendo na sua testa.

– Oh! – riu desconcertada. – É que tô atrasada sabe? – gesticulou._ "Péssima desculpa!"_ – pensou recriminando-se.

– Como assim? – a melhor _'amiga'_ se aproximou, colocou uma mão em cima de seu ombro. – Você falou que ia para casa... Vai à algum lugar antes? – perguntou _inocentemente _piscando os olhinhos. Tomoyo a olhou com tamanha raiva que os olhos violetas transformaram-se em pretos intensos.

– Não! E-é que, _quê_ e-eu... – não vinha nada em mente. Observou Touya aproximando-se lentamente, o coração de súbito disparou no peito. O rapaz colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo da jovem, tremeu. De certo que Sakura ainda mantinha a mão no outro ombro, sentiu-se acuada. _"Merda!"_ - resmungou. Não podia pagar mico na frente dele, isso nunca.

– Daidouji, por que não fica conosco? Temos muito que falar... Aliás, estou devendo uma conversa, lembra-se? – o moreno sorriu de lado. O que encantou a jovem. Olhou para o seu lado direito, Sakura estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. _"Espertinha!"._

Como podia se esquecer disso? Impossível. A ultima conversa que levou com Touya fora simplesmente maravilhosa, aquelas de... de... melhores amigos, quase irmãos, talvez. Desfez o sorriso bobo, voltando à realidade cruel e dando lugar ao sorriso, um semblante tristonho. Deu-se por vencida.

– Certo! Certo! Eu fico! – tirou as mãos da _'amiga' _do seu ombro de maneira desleixada. Pegou a mão do rapaz carinhosamente entre as suas. – Mas só se me chamar de Tomoyo! Não temos mais essas formalidades há anos, Touya! – frisou o nome querido.

– Claro! Lady Tomoyo! – riu e inclinou-se com rigor. Fez o mesmo com o nome da jovem de olhos violetas, que se desmanchou em sorrisos.

– Está tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom! Não quero estragar a festa, mas... – quase riu com a cara que a mulher _tímida _fez. - Mas temos que entrar! Vamos? – gesticulou mostrando o caminho da entrada.

– Demorou, Sakura! – disse e entrou com as malas, uma de cada lado. Quando o moreno passou pela porta, deixando as amigas sozinhas, Tomoyo fez um gesto indicando que a jovem de olhos verdes seria vítima de decapitação no final das contas.

– Vamos, Tomoyo-chan? – perguntou fingindo um tom casual. Gesticulou novamente.

– Não seja irônica, Sakurinha! – falou mostrando a língua infantilmente. – Não combina com sua personalidade, querida! – cruzou os braços com uma expressão fechada.

– Corta essa, vai! Vamos! – viu ela não se mexer um milímetro. – Boba! Entra! – empurrou-a rindo, entrando finalmente no apartamento.

**S&S**

Gargalhou pensativa. Tampou novamente as mãos na boca! Suspirou. Não conseguia ser discreta. Depois desse hilário momento, a amiga tentou manter a conversa num nível normal, sem muita enrolação. Falava estritamente o necessário, lançando um olhar intenso todas as vezes que ela dava uma indireta indiscreta. Touya era o mais expansivo, contando suas incríveis experiências como repórter, que deixava a jovem morena com os olhinhos brilhando toda vez que seu irmão sorria.

Quando descobriu que Tomoyo gostava de seu maninho, ficou espantada. Ora, ele era casado... Sim, _era_. E não é mais... Bom, pelo menos não afetivamente! Mas mesmo assim isso se tornava um caminho livre para a amiga... Sim, quem sabe o destino aprontou uma das suas para juntar os dois. Ela era taxada como distraída, avoada, tonta, e vários sinônimos desse tipo, mas estava tão transparente, e seria burrice demais não desconfiar que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo. A esperta Tomoyo tentava, ou tenta ainda simular, disfarçar uma impossível normalidade no comportamento dela diante de seu irmão. Ficara um pouco decepcionada em saber que a querida amiga escondia isto dela, mas chegou a uma conclusão mórbida: ela tinha medo, e não queria criar ilusões e falsas esperanças de um futuro promissor ao lado dele, e decidiu ficar quieta, na dela. Especificamente, ela e a jovem morena tinham _tipo_ de um segredo mútuo. Respirou serenamente. Tinha medo de que ela sofresse à toa, mas estava maquinando em sua cabecinha idéias interessante para juntar estes dois. Eles que mal a esperassem.

_**Falso diálogo, palavras sem som  
Rodeiam minha mente, dominando o coração  
Um grito sai em sua direção  
Caminha pelos ares ecoando a imensidão**_

Olhou para o seu colo. Mudou seu semblante totalmente. Transportou-se em outro mundo, não muito longe dali terrenamente, mas um mundo onde este caminho parecia distante, impossível de se chegar, infinito espiritualmente. Um brilho ocorreu em seu olhar, que tornava o verde cintilante de seus olhos em um mar esverdeado profundo. Passou delicadamente a mão em cima da pasta que se encontrava em seu colo. Sonhava com ele constantemente, impossível não sonhar... Como conseguiria deixar de viver sem ele estar ao menos nas brumas de seus sonhos, de seu pensamento, enfim, da sua vida? Necessitava disso no seu dia-a-dia; saber o quê, como e por que acontecem os fatos que a levam unicamente para _ele_.

_**Fui buscar você em mim  
O céu e o mar te dei  
Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcançar, eu não cheguei**_

Syaoran Li. Xiaolang Li

Li Syaoran. Li Xiaolang

Não importava a maneira de pronunciar este nome, mas sim a essência da verdadeira identidade que vinha através deste modo singular.

_**You´ve gotta feel the flying angel  
Para encontrar você  
O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver  
A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário  
Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**_

Abriu uma das pastas lentamente. A _magia _que sentia ao tocar na imagem era perfeita, sublime. Vê-lo tornava o mundo atualmente desastroso num estonteante paraíso. Quando beijava a foto de sua face, de seus lábios, sua boca instantaneamente produzia o mais puro mel já saboreado. Apertou insistentemente a pasta em seu peito como se isso suprisse a imensa vontade que transbordava quase sufocante em seu peito de vê-lo, tocá-lo, conhecer profundamente este homem que mexia tanto com seu ser de um jeito tão... louco! Mordeu o lábio inferior. Podia passar horas o olhando, tocando-o, mas nunca iria se exaurir, jamais.

_**Olhar você, e não reconhecer  
Beijar a sua boca, te tocar e não te ver  
Sentir no ar, magia de viver  
Imortal, entre o bem e o mal, permitir o prazer  
Fui buscar você em mim  
O céu e o mar te dei  
Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcançar, eu não cheguei**_

Começou a folhear a pasta, com as milhares de imagens deste homem fascinante. Sabia que ele pertencia a uma das famílias mais importantes, influentes, ricas e tradicionais da China, mas precisamente de Hong Kong. Treinou artes marciais desde que tinha cinco anos, era praxe dos membros do clã formar guerreiros. Possuía quatro irmãs, três mais velhas e apenas uma mais nova que ele. Sorriu, imaginou como foi a infância do único filho menino. Sua mãe, Yelan Li, o educou com punhos fortes, rigorosa. Seu pai tinha falecido um pouco antes de ele concluir o colegial, depois se formou em administração e começou a trabalhar em uma das filiais das empresas Li. Disciplinado, em apenas um ano já tomou o lugar que antes pertencera ao seu pai: Presidente majoritário. Controlava todos os investimentos que saiam e entravam a frente com os grandes negócios que comandava. Honrava toda a família e o glorioso prestígio que tinha conquistado, orgulhando não só o pai já falecido, mas toda a enorme China que, estava se vendo nos primeiros lugares no ranking dos melhores países para se investir, conseqüentemente de se lucrar. Era líder do seu clã, posicionando-se como o mais novo herdeiro que o império Li já possuiu. Todos estes feitos o tornavam...

– Perfeito. – sussurrou para o ar com toda a certeza do mundo.

_**You´ve gotta feel the flying angel  
Para encontrar você  
O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver  
A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário  
Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**_

Sua vida profissional era almejada, com todo o merecimento; mas sua vida pessoal era considerada na imprensa um fiasco, se comparado com as suas grandes conquistas profissionais. Por isso ele é tão cobrado, pressionado para se casar. Fazendo isso se tornava definitivamente o _símbolo-mor_ da aristocracia chinesa.

Milionário, lindo, inteligente, grande reputação; essas qualidades são somente a síntese que o qualificavam para ser disputado com exatidão por qualquer mulher disponível, comprometida e disposta a largar tudo e todos. Conclusão: qualquer uma.

_**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário (ao contrário)  
Para encontrar você**_

_**O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver (deixar de ver)**_

_**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário (ao**_

_**contrário)**_

_**Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**_

_**(imaginário)**_

Os olhos brilharam quando seus olhos focaram uma imagem dele. Sua predileta. Estava andando distraído na rua, o _paparazzo _foi muito oportuno tirando a foto daquele ângulo. Elegante, sua marca registrada. Caminhava usando um terno alinhadissímo, gravata verde; esta cor predominava nas roupas que usava, possivelmente sua favorita. Com as mãos nos bolsos e óculos escuros, cabelos eternamente rebeldes. Andava calmo, ao mesmo tempo obstinado. Ergueu o papel. O que será que estaria pensando? Daria tudo, _tudo_ para saber por onde andava seus pensamentos, por quem seu coração batia, será que estava apaixonado? Será que apesar de tudo era solitário? Como se sentia? Qual seriam os mistérios que o rondavam? Perguntas impertinentes e respostas vazias, ao vácuo. Deitou gostosamente no sofá, fotos espalhadas por quase todo o ambiente.

_**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário (ao contrário)  
Para encontrar você**_

_**O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver (deixar de ver)**_

_**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário (ao**_

_**contrário)**_

_**Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**_

_**(imaginário)**_

– Um dia! Qualquer dia! – sorriu beijando o papel e fechando os brilhantes olhos. – Eu hei de te ver frente a frente e me responderá estas perguntas, quantas eu quiser. E você verá que, dentre todas as pessoas que te cercam, eu sou a certa para te fazer feliz... Muito feliz...muito... muito... feliz... – com estas palavras adormeceu ali mesmo, sem perceber que outra pessoa acordaria a algumas horas, e quando acordasse a encontraria na sala e não ia gostar nada-nada daquilo.

_**Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim  
Te alcançar, eu não cheguei

* * *

**_

**Hong-Kong – China**

– Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! – o sujeito resmungava e andava pra lá e pra cá num lugar estreito. – Miserável Murphy! Mato ele... ah é mesmo, já está morto! – riu divertido. – O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Na outra vida fui muito ruim, só pode. É carma, isso! – os punhos iam abrir tamanha a força que apertava os dedos. – Será que fui vítima de algum complô de algum velho maluco do clã? – riu desesperado, continuava a andar incansável. – Já sei! – levantou os braços sorrindo. – A imprensa armou esta estripulia toda, exclusivamente para me destruir por definitivo! – disse entre os dentes cerrados diante do dilema das possibilidades de seu infortúnio. De seus olhos saíam faíscas, o próximo que aparecesse na sua frente com certeza ia ser frito.

O cubículo em que se encontrava o revoltado empresário era escuro, fétido, úmido. Traduzindo: prisão.

– Quando ele finalmente surgir na minha frente e me tirar deste antro eu não vou mais me responsabilizar por meus atos. – sussurrava ameaçadoramente. E aquele delegadozinho de meia pataca ia sofrer as conseqüências, se ia. Sorriu maldoso. Entre os ferros do sujo xadrez, o prisioneiro gritou soltando sua voz grossa, ecoando a quilômetros de distância:

– Zhaaaaang!!

**F!**

– Sai da frente! Sai da frente! Rápido!

Do lado de fora da delegacia havia se formado uma multidão; curiosos, repórteres, câmeras espalhadas por todos os lados, flashes... Vans de muitos canais também estavam lá para cobrir a bomba do século. Dentre esta imensa comoção um homem de cabelos escuros, porte médio, tentava passar na aglomeração o mais rápido que podia.

A mente do rapaz pipocava duas perguntas frenéticas: 'Como a imprensa ficou sabendo?' e 'Como ele deixou aquilo acontecer?'. Era sua inteira responsabilidade zelar pelo estado físico, pessoal e profissional de seu chefe. Anos mantendo tudo sob controle, e de repente tudo tinha ido por água abaixo em questão de horas. Isso não podia ter acontecido! Não podia estar acontecendo! Surreal demais. Maldito pesadelo!

Portando uma mala na mão se aproximava da delegacia, desesperado. Havia guardas espalhados em toda a extensão da entrada da prisão, para conter a multidão que tentava entrar, denegrir a imagem de seu chefe e conseqüentemente acabar com a vida dele próprio.

– Com licença, senhor guarda. – riu aparentemente calmo – Por gentile- – sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

– Quem é o senhor? Não podia estar aqui, rapaz! – interrompeu uma voz atrás de si.

O homem virou o corpo e encarou o intrometido segurança. Tudo errado! Outros planos então. Limpou a garganta. Seu olhar mudou, um brilho sagaz apareceu. Girou o corpo e estendeu a mala para o outro guarda. – Por favor. – o guardinha pegou, incerto. Sua famosa lábia precisaria entrar em cena agora:

– Pois é, sabe? Ai ai ai. – suspirou, passando atrevidamente o braço no ombro do segurança-intrometido que o olhou espantado. – Antes de qualquer coisa, prazer, _Zhang Fang!_ – estendeu a mão livre se apresentando. – Vou te contar o que aconteceu. Por incrível que possa parecer estou numa situação nada agradável,... assim, com certeza, você não gostaria de estar no meu lugar, não é? Não, não, não responde! Eu sei que não. – viu o olhar incrédulo do policial.

– O que o senh-

– Espera. Calma! – bateu suavemente a mão no peito do homem - Você sabe para o que servem os amigos, não? – indagou.

– Se-sei! Claro, os amigos ajudam um ao outro. – sorriu desconcertado.

– Certo! – o segurança estava começando a baixar a guarda. Ótimo trocadilho, riu de lado. – E o senhor sabe bem os sacrifícios que fazemos por eles! E também doamos nossa alma sem pedir nada em troca, não é isso?

– Sim! Mas o que isto tem a ver com tudo...

– Ops! Aí que o senhor se engana! – apertou o dedo no peito do policial, o homem fardado olhou na direção do dedo, espantado. – Tem tudo a ver! – colocou um semblante sério no rosto – Tenho um amigo de longa data que precisa de mim! Ele está aí dentro por uma injusta causa, trapaças do destino... e que necessita de socorro urgente! – suspirou - Ele não é simplesmente qualquer um e só eu sou capaz...

– Espera aí! – gritou tirando o braço do homem em cima de seu ombro. – Agora entendi tudo! Então você está metido nessa confusão toda? Caí fora daqui, seu babaca! – disse empurrando-o, chamando a atenção de todos. Zhang arregalou os olhos.

– Como ousa me tocar? – gritou com ar irritadiço voando para cima do seu agressor.

Os repórteres observaram a briga, atônitos. Correram todos apressados, cada um com suas parafernálias, na direção dos guardas que se juntaram na entrada da delegacia. Fios e mais fios sendo puxados.

– Aqui está perfeito! Tire fotos, Yung! Muitas fotos! Não perca um lance! – riu empolgada – Isso vai dar muito que falar! – gargalhou pulando. Com certeza com essas fotos ganharia a sua tão sonhada promoção.

Os câmeras-man e fotógrafos com seus flashes focalizavam os homens discutindo. Os inúmeros repórteres estendiam os microfones a fim de escutar cada palavra. Todos se apertando enquanto os guardas formavam uma corda humana para impedir a imprensa de avançar mais.

– Ninguém me xinga, me agredi e sai ileso! Ouviu bem? – apontou dedo na direção do segurança. – Vou te denunciar por agressão física e moral!! – berrou furioso.

– Não me faça rir, seu pretensioso! – replicou. – Você apareceu aqui do nada, esta é uma área restrita! Vem com essa conversinha para boi dormir pra cima de mim e ainda quer ter razão? Some, desaparece daqui! Senão vou te deter e você fará companhia para seu querido _amiguinho_ por um bom tempo! – gritou exasperado, dando ênfase na palavra 'amiguinho'.

Todos exclamaram um "oh!". Com certeza aquele segurança metido não sabia a quem estava se dirigindo e nem sabia quem mencionava nas entrelinhas ou não tinha a noção do perigo mesmo. Os repórteres começaram a anotar nos seus blocos, apressados, enquanto o calor da discussão aumentava.

– Ora seu... seu nada! – riu superiormente. Compostura! Compostura! – Um segurança comum não vai sequer me ameaçar, quanto mais me prender! Faça-me o favor de calar sua boca suja! Irá se arrepender pelo resto de seus dias de ter nascido quando meu chefe acabar sua vida medíocre! – olhou-o por cima. (Nossa, que maldade pura! Menos! Isso cortou o coração! hahahahaha) _"Quem ele pensa que é? Coitado." -_ Zhang pensou.

A imprensa alvoroçada vibrou com essas últimas palavras!

– Ao vivo em: cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... – o câmera-man contava os segundos com as mãos levantadas. – Agora!

– Como os senhores telespectadores podem observar neste exato momento, está sendo tendo uma discussão nada harmoniosa aqui na entrada da delegacia... – a câmera focalizou os baderneiros que ainda estavam gritando, juntamente os guardas tentando segurar os furiosos homens. A imagem voltou-se novamente para a bonita repórter sorrindo. – onde se encontra o famoso empresário Xiaolang Li, que foi preso na estação de metrô. Segundo as pessoas que presenciaram a confusão, o empresário vestido de modo estranho, possivelmente disfarçado... – a mulher foi interrompida por um riso de seu câmera. – É... Desculpe-me! Voltando... Agrediu um senhor de idade que prestou um boletim de ocorrência, e agora seu assistente pessoal, Zhang Fang, tenta entrar para esclarecer a terrível evidência. Voltamos a qualquer instante com mais noticiais do caso: Xiaolang Li na prisão? Boa noite!

– Corta! – gesticulou a repórter. – E aí, como eu me saí? Fui bem?

Nesse momento, aparentemente a briga tinha amenizado.

– Não vou deixar entrar! – o segurança armado disse, irredutível.

– Você sabe por um acaso quem sou eu? – apontou para si mesmo. – E quem está aí dentro trancafiado injustamente? – apontou na direção da delegacia.

O homem mostrou-se inseguro, e com a voz falhada falou:

– Se-ei. E daí? – deu os ombros.

Perdendo a paciência mascarada, o assistente do prisioneiro avançou rapidamente apertando o pescoço do rapaz. Os guardas que continham a imprensa tiveram ainda mais trabalho para segurar as dezenas de profissionais eufóricos.

– Eu já perdi meu saco há séculos com esta sua teimosia infernal! – sussurrou perigoso com as mãos no pescoço do homem que começou a ficar vermelho. Olhando furiosamente, direto nos olhos do segurança e o chacoalhando fortemente. – Eu estou nervoso, muito ferrado! Meu chefe Xiaolang Li deve estar encomendando a lápide do meu túmulo! Perderei meu emprego, minha reputação conquistada à duras penas e finalmente... – riu loucamente. – SEREI CONDENADO POR MATAR UM MERO POLICIAL!! – terminou berrando e apertando ainda mais as mãos que mantinha no pescoço do futuro defunto.

Todos gritavam em desespero, enquanto uns pediam para matar. Os vários flashes iluminavam o ambiente. O alvoroço terminou quando dois guardas tiraram com dificuldade as fortes mãos do chinês e o afastaram impedindo de cometer o assassinato explícito.

Respirando arfante, o segurança sentiu aliviado o ar passar pelos seus pulmões e tossiu tentando recuperar-se do quase estrangulamento. Zhang, recompondo-se e alinhando sua roupa e cabelo, inspirou e respirou, finalmente voltando à sua consciência.

– Seu maluco! - o segurança exclamou com as mãos no pescoço.

– Calma, homem! – um guarda pronunciou, evitando mais uma discussão. – Deixe o assistente do senhor Li passar. O chefe vai precisar de um pronunciamento dele mesmo. Deixe-o!

O semblante do rapaz suavizou. Os repórteres esperavam ansiosamente a resposta. Zhang o olhava indiferente.

– Tudo bem! – levantou seus braços.

Todos festejaram. O segurança virou-se para a imprensa.

– Depois irei pessoalmente me desculpar com o senhor Li quando sair desta prisão, certamente ele irá sair em breve. – sorriu de lado – Obrigado. – agradeceu com um gesto.

– Palhaçada isso. – sussurrou Zhang rodando os olhos. O policial deu passagem pra ele lançando um olhar mortal. Mas antes pegou sua mala jogada no chão esquecida devida a confusão.

– Senhor Fang, senhor Fang! Espere por um momento! – gritou um repórter. O assistente apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes, mas se virou calmamente.

– O que querem? – disse impaciente. – O senhor Li precisa urgentemente de mim, sabiam? – indagou antipático. – Já perdi tempo demais. – ponderou olhando diretamente para o segurança metido que se encolheu todo.

– Sabemos. Pelo que conhecemos do gênio do seu chefe, deve estar furioso! – todos riram divertidos. – Só uma pergunta. – falou rápido.

– Vamos! Mandem! – limpou a garganta.

Inúmeras vozes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Loucura, loucura!

– Você! – apontou para uma bonita mulher – Qual é pergunta mocinha? Rápido! – a repórter sorriu superior para os colegas.

– Senhor Fang, toda a imprensa sabe que o senhor Li não tem um bom convívio com sua família. Convenhamos nem um pouco, não é? – risadas ressoavam. – Bem, esta briga acirrada tem haver com o provável mal entendido de hoje? – a pergunta agitou a todos.

– Olha, pessoal, eu garanto que o clã Li não faria uma coisa absurda dessas, nem perderiam tempo com isto. Só posso lhes garantir que os esclarecimentos desse fatídico dia, o próprio Xiaolang irá responder quando puder. Com licença. – acenou com as mãos entrando finalmente.

– Espere senhor Fang!

Várias vozes eram ouvidas ao mesmo tempo, mas o assistente sumiu de vista deixando todos falando sozinhos.

* * *

O delegado, sentado em sua mesa, tentava transparecer calma, mas essa missão tornava-se impossível e precisava pensar, refletir o que faria com o seu prisioneiro escandaloso. Tinha que ser o empresário da família mais chata da China? Sabia que o clã Li aprontaria poucas e boas com ele, mas apesar de tudo era profissional, e mesmo com a pressão da imprensa toda teria que resolver este impasse de maneira convencional e... normal.

Batia repetidamente os dedos da mesa de mogno, quando um de seus subordinados entrou na sala o assustando.

– Nunca entre assim! Quase tenho um enfarte! – exclamou o delegado. Percebeu que o guarda estava ansioso. – O que mais aconteceu? – disse afundando-se na cadeira.

– Perdoe-me, chefe! Mas trago más notícias. É que o assistente pessoal do senhor Li acaba de chegar, e já arranjou confusão lá fora! Quase matou um dos nossos. – revelou o policial dramatizando nas palavras.

– Mais um doido na minha vida é demais! – falou levantando-se. – Onde ele está?

– Está vindo!

Foi o policial falar que o chinês moreno entrou apressado na modesta sala do delegado. Posicionou-se atrás da mesa.

– Boa noite, senhor delegado...

– Tao, Wunji Tao! – disse erguendo o braço.

– Wunji Tao! Prazer, Zhang Fang. – apresentou-se apertando a mão do delegado firmemente. – Assistente pessoal e profissional do senhor Li! Vim esclarecer o terrível acidente acometido por ele.

– Estava mesmo a sua espera. Sente-se, por favor! – gesticulou mostrando a cadeira. – Luy! Traga-nos um café, água... O que o senhor deseja? – sorriu aparentemente calmo.

– Água! – disse urgente. – Preciso de água. – sorriu. Depois daquela comoção lá fora, sua garganta aclamava pelo liquido.

– Correto! – viu o policial parado rindo discretamente. – Vai logo! – gritou impaciente. Viu-o correr, saindo da sala rapidamente, voltou-se e encarou o homem que estava com uma expressão muito carregada.

– Minha conversa será rápida, senhor Wunji! – neste momento o franzino policial entrou com o pedido de seu chefe.

– Aqui está, senhor Fang. – estendeu o copo cheio ao assistente, que pegou e bebeu em apenas três goles – Quer mais? – perguntou gentilmente.

– Não! – tossiu. – Obrigado!

O policial permaneceu inerte na sala observando os ocupantes calados.

– Saia, Luy! – a voz forte do delegado o fez pular de susto e sair em dois grandes passos, alcançando a saída.

Zhang respirou profundamente pensando o que dizer e por onde começar.

– Pode falar senhor Fang. – apressou-o.

O delegado o escutou cerca de dez minutos, o assistente explicando a séria situação de seu chefe, o que levou Xiaolang ao metrô, colocando toda culpa devido ao tumulto que o clã Li faz da sua vida e a proibição da família do empresário ter um advogado de plantão em casos como este. A agressão segundo Zhang foi estritamente um acidente inoportuno, terminou sua 'tese' pedindo a liberdade de seu chefe imediatamente.

– Com estes relatos apresentados pelo senhor eu compreendo perfeitamente esta situação. – falou em tom grave. – Solto o senhor Li apagando qualquer denuncia, pode ficar tranqüilo. – sorriu apaziguador.

– Puxa! – suspirou aliviado. – O senhor não faz idéia de quanto isto me conforta! Tirou uma tonelada nas minhas costas e asseguro ao senhor que o clã Li não irá importuná-lo, pode ficar sossegado. – sorriu confiante.

– Menos mal, senhor Fang! – levantou-se, o assistente seguiu o gesto do delegado. – Assim será menos um problema para mim; já estava me imaginando brigando com aqueles velhos antiquados. – os dois riram de maneira divertida.

– Eu bem sei disso, o senhor Xiaolang quem o diga! – disse dirigindo-se pra porta da salinha. O delegado prontamente o acompanhou.

– Obrigado e desculpe o mal entendido. Sei que estava fazendo apenas seu serviço e peço perdão em nome de meu chefe! Ele é bem arrogante quando quer, mas é uma ótima pessoa. – disse sinceramente.

– Aceito o perdão. Ele é muito escandaloso também. – falou divertido – Dá pra ouvir os berros dele daqui!

Zhang sorriu sem graça com uma gota na cabeça.

– Deixa que com ele, eu me entendo. Vou amansar a fera! Com licença e obrigado novamente! – estendeu o braço despedindo-se da autoridade.

Antes de o chinês passar pela porta, o delegado perguntou:

– O senhor Li sofre de esquizofrenia mesmo? – disse curioso

O brilho sagaz surgiu novamente nos olhos do jovem moreno. Suspirou resignado.

– Infelizmente tenho que confessar que sim. Herança genética de família, coitado. – falou balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro com um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios.

– Entendo. – arregalou os olhos, piedoso.

– Mas que fique só entre nós. Xiaolang não gosta que revele isso dele, mantenha em segredo, por favor! – viu o homem acenar positivamente – Adeus. – saiu fechando a porta com a mala em uma das mãos.

O delegado sentou-se pesadamente, atônito.

– Pobre senhor Li, rico, bem sucedido... Do que adianta com uma família destas e uma doença assim? Eu que não quero estar na pele dele, cruz credo! – disse fazendo o gesto do sinal da cruz.

* * *

– Zhang! Seu filho da mãe! Finalmente! – disse com um tom aborrecido ao mesmo tempo abrandado.

– Xiaolang, cheguei! Seu salvador da pátria! – brincou. Seu chefe costumava mudar de humor muito rápido, era melhor se precaver, senão... Mesmo assim, adorava provocá-lo.

O assistente veio acompanhado de um guarda que imediatamente abriu a cela, liberando o empresário escandaloso.

– Até para quem ficou preso por duas horas, você esta com uma cara ótima, chefinho. - sorriu divertido enquanto Li saía apressado da prisão, todo despenteado e com as roupas amassadas.

– Chega Zhang! – pegou as malas da mão do seu salvador, rudemente. – Não me venha com suas piadas sem graça que eu não estou com saco para isso! – falou abrindo a mala verificando o conteúdo desta. – Certo. São essas roupas mesmo. – o rapaz que veio ao seu socorro sorria orgulhoso.

Em frente à cela, além de chefe e empregado, permanecia o guardinha. Parado, observava atentamente a conversa, admirando o ex-detido. Zhang e Li olharam para o lado com semblantes confusos. Mas foi o empresário quem se manifestou.

– O que quer? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– O... o que? – assustou-se voltando à realidade. Zhang riu de lado.

– Está parado que nem uma mula empacada. O que foi? Achou-me bonito? – sorriu debochado, o assistente não agüentou, gargalhou abertamente.

– N-nnã-ão! – gaguejou nervoso gesticulando. – É que ouço falar muito do senhor! É muito famoso, sabia? Admiro-o muito por seu trabalho, parabéns! – sorriu simpático.

– Claro. – arqueou as duas sobrancelhas. – Obrigado! – agradeceu desanimado.

– Posso apertar a sua mão? – antes que o empresário lhe respondesse: – Também pode me dar um autógrafo? – perguntou ansioso.

Zhang ria que se acabava. Li olhou insistentemente para ele, que fez com o seu empregado e amigo fechasse a boca na hora.

– Sim, mas que seja rápido! Estou exausto! – disse impaciente, rodando os olhos.

– Claro! Claro! Aqui está! – falou contente entregando um papel branco e uma caneta para o ex-detido. Observou-o assinando o papel rapidamente, e logo o estendendo para ele.

– Pronto.

– Obrigado, obrigado senhor Li, obrigado! Foi uma honra prender o senhor! – sorriu apertando as mãos do chinês freneticamente. Saiu correndo de perto dos dois homens, deixando-os finalmente sozinhos.

– Eu mereço! – confessou o empresário erguendo a cabeça imaginando o céu no lugar do teto sujo da prisão.

– Essa é boa... Que figura! – Zhang disse rindo –_ 'Foi uma honra prender o senhor!'_ – riu divertindo-se. – Só assim para ele conseguir chegar perto de você, somente aproveitou a chance. – sorriu divertidamente colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Cala boca, Zhang! Por hoje chega de conversa! Estou com uma enxaqueca crônica! Quero acordar logo deste pesadelo! – viu seu assistente ficar sério de repente. – Onde tem _trocador_ aqui nessa espelunca?

* * *

**Fora da delegacia...**

– Ali, ali! Vejam! – gritou um dos câmeras-man apontando para os dois chineses que saiam da delegacia

Todos correram com seus equipamentos de volta para a entrada da cadeia.

– Senhor Li, senhor Li! – um coro gritava insistente o nome do empresário. Os fotógrafos com suas câmeras miravam o homem que tampava os olhos com uma das mãos, incomodado com as luzes.

– Saiam! – Zhang espantava os repórteres. – O senhor Xiaolang não esta passando bem. Respeitem pelo menos este momento!! – gritou furioso.

Ignorando o pedido do homem, tentavam colocar os microfones na direção na boca do jovem empresário, conseguindo assim o esperado pronunciamento.

– Como está se sentindo, senhor Li?

– Como foi a experiência de ficar trancafiado numa cela suja?

– O clã irá te punir mais depois deste inconveniente?

– Qual a sensação de ser detido injustamente? – as perguntas ecoavam dentro da cabeça do rapaz que sentia tudo em sua volta rodar.

– E se...

– Parem! – berrou zangado o assistente. Viu a imprensa toda se calar, espantada. – Eu e Xiaolang...

– Zhang... Pode deixar! Eu resolvo. – disse respirando profundamente.

– Tem certeza, Li? – perguntou incerto.

– Sim. – arrumou seu terno – Mas parem com estas fotos! – disse furioso. – Estão me cegando! – viu finalmente pararem com os incessantes flashes. – Atenção, senhoras e senhores! – falou chamando a atenção de toda a imprensa, que atendeu prontamente. – Bem, hoje não poderei esclarecer nada, estou profundamente exausto, com dor de cabeça e preciso realmente descansar. Quando estiver disposto... possivelmente eu marcarei esta data, atenderei todos sem problema, certo? – pronunciou educadamente.

Vozes ressoaram reclamando, mas resolveram dar uma exceção e serem compreensivos. Não iam conseguir nada hoje mesmo.

Zhang passou empurrando todos, protegendo seu chefe que o acompanhava com dificuldade, os guardas da delegacia o ajudavam conter a multidão. Livrando-se dos repórteres e chegando ao carro de seu chefe (estacionado numa rua escura, um pouco distante da delegacia), o assistente pôde reparar que Li respirou aliviado.

– Estes abutres são insuportáveis! – exclamou o moreno, viu-o concordar desanimado – Acabou Xiaolang, acabou. – disse batendo levemente em suas costas como sinal de camaradagem.

– Não, Zhang. – desacionou o alarme do carro. – Foi um caso a parte... Mas temo que isso só esteja começando, meu amigo. – disse entrando no carro e sendo seguido pelo seu assistente que sentou no banco do passageiro, pensativo.

* * *

**Tókio – Japão**

_Domingo_

Na sala do apartamento, localizado no centro de Tókio, no sofá, dormia confortavelmente Sakura. O sol se punha já alto no céu, mas nenhum morador parecia ter se levantado.

O sono da mulher era calmo, sereno... Tinha um sorriso singelo desenhado em seus lábios. Tendo sonhos provavelmente bons. De repente, ainda nas brumas de seu sonho, escutou uma grossa voz; incomodada, resmungou. Ainda enevoada, mexeu seu corpo caindo vertiginosamente dando com a cara do chão, acordando confusa e dolorida. Ouviu alguém chamando seu nome repetidamente. Quem seria? Arregalou os olhos lembrando-se de tudo e olhou cuidadosamente em sua volta, assustando-se.

– Ai meu Buda! Tô ferrada! – pós-se em pé, pegando, desesperada, totalmente despenteada, os papéis espalhados por toda sua volta. Sentiu a voz aproximando-se. Por milésimos de segundos ficou sem saber o que fazer com as duas pastas nas mãos. Engoliu seco. Resolveu enfiar as pastas em baixo do sofá, colocando uma almofada disfarçando a saliência. Não percebendo que um vento traiçoeiro pegou uma folha, levando-a para debaixo da mesa da sala.

O baka do Touya estava se aproximando, pegou o controle-remoto da TV, colocando-o perto de si e jogou-se novamente deitando no outro sofá maior, fechando os olhos.

– Sakura! Onde você está? – gritou ainda com um leve tom de sonolência.

O irmão chegou à sala deparando-se com a irmã deitada no sofá. Sorriu de lado. Quando entrou em seu quarto a fim de assustá-la como fazia quando eram crianças, perguntou se Sakura tinha mudado tanto assim, acordando cedo em pleno domingo. Mas ainda bem que tinha a encontrado. Avançou mais chegando perto da mulher... Parecia que dormia profundamente. Inclinou-se ficando cara a cara e...

– ACORDA, MONSTRENGA!! – soltou gritando e em seguida gargalhando vendo a mesma se estatelar de bunda no chão.

– Ai, ai, ai... – gemeu passando a mão nas nádegas doloridas. Levantou encarando o irmão rindo que nem um bobo, ficando com a fisionomia fechada. – Mas é um crianção mesmo! Quase trinta e ainda vive fazendo essas brincadeiras infantis, Touya! Baka! – gritou furiosa fechando os punhos.

– Maninha, pare de resmungar. Primeiramente, bom dia. – disse sorrindo. Pegou a mão da irmã zangada a conduzindo pela sala e parando perto da janela, abriu as persianas, iluminando assim todo o ambiente. – Olha que dia lindo! Mau-humor não combina com isso. – apontou para o céu límpido. Sakura tampou os olhos, acostumando-se com a luz do sol.

Suspirando e livrando a mão que o moreno prendia, Sakura distanciou-se, espreguiçando-se e abrindo a boca ainda com sono. _"Essa foi por pouco" –_ pensou agradecendo por não ser pega em flagrante, caso contrario ia amanhecer no dia seguinte num manicômio, tendo seu irmão como carrasco. Riu imaginando a cena.

– Uhnn... Vejo que já está de ótimo humor. – reparou Touya caminhando. – Por que resolveu dormir na sala? Ronco tanto assim? – perguntou divertido.

– Muito. – foi a resposta evasiva que ele recebeu. Sentou-se no sofá, passando discretamente a mão verificando se estava bem escondido, bateu amaciando disfarçadamente o caroço cruzando as pernas. O irmão a seguiu sentando no outro sofá, bocejando.

– Nossa! – falou colocando a mão na altura do peito. – Assim machuca meu coração! – fez uma cara de sofredor. Coçou a cabeça com intuito de despertar por completo.

– E também estava muito agitada. Resolvi assistir televisão pra ver se eu conseguia pegar no sono. – disse de maneira convincente, olhou-o de lado.

– Certo, certo! – levantou-se. – Vá se ajeitar um pouco. Você fica assustadora com o cabelo todo desgrenhado desse jeito. – disse recebendo um intenso olhar indignado. – Vou comprar o pão e leite, tem pó de café?

– Tem aí, mas compra... Eu não costumo tomar muito café, mas como você vai ficar por aqui e adora, traga mais. – disse levantando-se e em seguida indo para o banheiro tomar um bom banho despertador.

Touya ia caminhar para o quarto para se trocar, já havia escovado os dentes, porém antes de cruzar o cômodo reparou algo caído debaixo da mesa. Resolveu pegar o papel. Olhou atentamente a imagem. Arregalou os olhos reconhecendo o rosto do homem.

– Ora, ora, veja quem é. – disse curioso e fechando a cara na hora.

* * *

**Ilha de Hong-Kong – China**

Uma mulher de cabelos longos negros, presos em uma grossa trança, pele branca, olhos cor de rubis raros e rosto de formato redondo, caminhava tranqüila nas agitadas ruas comerciais de Hong Kong, estranhando as pessoas apontarem diretamente para ela quando passava munida com sacolas nas mãos. Perguntava-se mentalmente o que estava acontecendo. Deu os ombros.

Chegou numa casa bonita, abrindo o pequeno portão. Olhos ávidos dos vizinhos em cima dela. Bufou contrariada. _"Droga!"_ – praguejou. Já tinha passado por isso quando abandonou o clã, sofreu diabos, agora isso voltando, não ia suportar.

Quando abriu a porta para finalmente se livrar dos olhares perturbadores em cima de si, o telefone cintilava insistentemente o seu toque característico, correu a tempo para atendê-lo, depositando as sacolas em cima duma mesa.

– Li Meilyn falando! – disse ofegante e alegremente já esquecida dos transeuntes.

– Bom dia! – uma voz também alegre soou no outro lado fazendo a mulher abrir um grande sorriso, reconhecendo.

– Zhang! Bom dia! Há quanto tempo, como vai? – perguntou andando e pegando as sacolas. Esse braço-direito do primo era demais.

– Nossa, reconheceu-me apenas pela voz, senhorita Li! – disse risonho – Que honra! – tinha na mente a imagem da voz, com certeza a cara da prima de seu chefe se contorcia de raiva.

– Pare com suas piadinhas, sabe que odeio quando me refere como se eu ainda pertencesse àquela família de trambiqueiros! – fez um bico tirando o conteúdo da sacola e depositando-o em cima da mesa.

– Sabe, neste ponto você é parecidíssima com meu chefe. Incrível. – riu debochado. Meilyn rodava os olhos, impaciente, guardando os produtos no armário.

– Você é incorrigível mesmo! Fale logo o que quer Zhang, não me ligou apenas para me lembrar da existência de meu primo, não é? – indagou se colocando na ponta dos pés alcançando a prateleira mais alta. – Estou com pouco tempo e...

– Pode ser... Mas não, é que-

– O que aconteceu com Xiaolang? – arregalou os grandes olhos, paralisando. – Ele se feriu? Está doente? – perguntou com tom carregado de preocupação. – Alguma oferecida fez mal a ele, aposto! – mudou seu semblante ficando zangada. Colocou-se a andar de um lado para o outro. Ouviu risadas. – FALE LOGO, ZHANG! – berrou obrigando o homem a distanciar o aparelho do seu ouvido por um instante.

– Antes fosse isso. – Meilyn ouviu um suspiro resignado no outro lado.

– Onde ele está? Se eu bem conheço meu querido priminho lindo, domingo ele sempre malha... Ele está na academia? – perguntou esperançosa querendo que tudo estivesse bem com o primo, apesar do constante inferno que o clã fazia da vida dele.

– O Li não mudou este hábito, mas é que aconteceu um contratempo ontem e ele quis se enclausurar por hoje. – soltou rapidamente. Ouviu um som espantado.

– O que aconteceu? – questionou lacrimejando. Sentou-se na ponta da poltrona, tensa.

– É uma longa história Meilyn, mas se quiser ficar sabendo detalhes, ligue a TV no canal 8, dos noticiários, no de fofocas, humor também, no de novelas... Ah, ou se preferir compre todos os jornais locais, nacionais e internacionais, ele está em todos! – exclamou ouvindo o som de um estrondo. – Meilyn! – chamou-a.

– Oi, estou aqui. – suspirou dolorida, tinha caído no chão de susto

– Seu primo está muito mal-humorado! É melhor esquecer que ele existe pelo menos até amanhã. Segue este conselho se não quiser que seu _querido_ primo pare de falar com você para sempre. – falou a alertando do possível desastre. – Só estou te dizendo isso porque sei que se preocupa muito com ele e me achei no direito de lhe contar o que houve.

– Aí meu santo Buda! Lá vem bomba! – disse nervosa.

Depois de seguir o conselho do assistente do primo, a chinesa resolveu ligar a TV. Além de tudo, estava curiosa. O que será que havia acontecido? Pelo tom que Zhang usou, era realmente sério.

Estava em pé na frente da televisão com o controle-remoto na mão mudando os canais. Riu incrédula. O empresário estava em todos! O chinês não exagerou mesmo. Bom, pelo menos o seu primo era muito famoso! Deixou num canal no qual o âncora comentava o fato que aconteceu no dia anterior. No fundo uma foto do primo escancarada. Arregalou os olhos à medida que ouvia o homem falando e mostrando as imagens, a repórter em tom risonho atrás das câmeras e...

Depois de alguns minutos, sentou pesadamente no sofá, de boca aberta, mal acreditando que seus olhos viram e no que seus ouvidos escutaram. Apesar de estar meio acostumada com isso tudo, ficou dopada... Aquilo era bizarro demais, "especial", incomum... Gargalhou alto.

– Esse Xiaolang... É um azarado de mão cheia!! Aí! – disse rindo segurando a barriga, já não se suportando.

* * *

– SA - KU - RA! – berrou, o grito ecoou em todo prédio assustando os moradores. O senhor Morikawa, que lia um livro sossegado, deixo-o cair tamanho foi o susto. Algumas andorinhas voaram assustadas. – Venha aqui agora! Já!

No momento que a ruiva escovava os dentes tranqüilamente, ouviu o berro, e se engasgou colocando a espuma toda da pasta de dente pra fora. Tossiu, tentando recuperar o ar, limpou a boca e o rosto respirando profundamente.

– Buda, faça que não seja o que estou pensando! – disse olhando para cima juntando as mãos. – Juro que não comerei mais qualquer tipo de gordura... – e disse complementando: – _Todos os dias. _– sorriu beijando os dedos como sinal de promessa.

Andando lentamente, pedindo fervorosamente por milagre divino, espiou o irmão antes de adentrar por completo no cômodo. Viu-o com um papel conhecido na mão, estreitou os olhos reconhecendo. Cerrou os dentes, nervosa. Aproximou-se cautelosamente do seu _carrasco_.

– O que foi Touyazinho? – disse espontaneamente disfarçando a tensão. – Que é isto que está na sua mão? – indagou indiferente.

– Isto? Isto? – repetiu a pergunta apontando e literalmente enfiando a folha na cara da irmã que teve que dar ré esbarrando na parede, completamente acuada. – Isto é a prova que minha irmãzinha também é fã desse cara insuportável que tive a _honra_... – parou rindo ironicamente. – de falar outro dia! Cara simplesmente nojento! Metido! – gesticulou fazendo uma careta. – Rumiko o elogiou outro dia; disse que esse empresário beeeem sucedido era lindo, blá blá blá... Falando mil maravilhas, você acredita? – e continuou gritando e 'cuspindo' na cara da mulher, que estava espantada demais para pedir para o moreno calar a boca.

Sakura parou de escutar qualquer tipo de som depois que ouviu "de falar outro dia". O que significavam aquelas palavras? Com a boca aberta, mas sem emitir nenhum som, viu o maninho finalmente se calar, andando e distanciando-se dela tentando se acalmar.

– O que disse? – questionou incerta com um semblante de prestes a rir.

– Você não escutou nada? – disse incrédulo e balançando o papel ainda na mão. Viu a ruiva dar alguns passos lentos aproximando-se dele, o olhando insistente. Estranhou franzindo a testa.

– O que significa, falar outro dia... Quer dizer... – interrompeu a fala fechando os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida. – _'Tive a honra de falar outro dia?'_. Não entendi – sorriu de lado.

– Ahn? – ficou confuso agora, mas arqueou as sobrancelhas entendendo. – Esse cara! – apontou o dedo no papel de modo desleixado. – Todo petulante, disse que não disponibilizaria seu _aclamado_ tempo com um simples repórter, bah! Meu chefe pediu para entrevistá-lo por telefone, mas o nariz é tão empinado... – interrompeu bruscamente vendo a mulher em sua frente rir que nem uma criança que acabou de ganhar um algodão-doce.

– Fala sério, maninho? – indagou pulando alegremente. – Não acredito! – soltou um gritinho pulando no pescoço do irmão, que quase caiu devido à força que se impôs sobre seu corpo, obrigando a rodopiá-la pela sala.

– Monstrenga, está me sufocando! – disse com a voz abafada, tratou de tirar os braços delicados que estavam apertando o seu pescoço, voltando a respirar normalmente. – Enlouqueceu de vez! – correu assustado, colocando um espaço seguro entre ele e a irmã pirada.

Sakura, risonha, ria da fuga do irmão assustado. Buda não só ouviu suas preces como ainda realizou o milagre que tanto pediu. Mas fechou o sorriso, pensativa. Viu Touya sair da sala, provavelmente indo para o quarto de hóspedes. Foi atrás dele. Observou-o tirar a camisa e jogá-la na cama. O moreno parou suas atitudes, olhando de lado para a irmã.

– Touya, por um acaso assim... – viu a mulher de intensos olhos verdes olhar para o interessante chão. – Você tem o telefone desse empresário para me emprestar? – disse apertando os olhos, e abrindo somente um olho constatando que o irmão a enxotaria do quarto dando de cara com a porta. E foi o que aconteceu.

– Nããããooo!! – resmungou inconformada. Mas resolveu insistir. Era o caso daquela expressão: 'vida ou morte' ou no seu caso: 'morte ou vida'. – Touyaaaa! – chamou-o batendo na porta. – Não é para mim seu bobo! É, é, é para, para... – quem_? "Quem seria doida o suficiente que se comparasse a ela?" _- perguntou-se freneticamente. Uma luz divina envolveu sua cabeça. Sorriu orgulhosa. – Sabe a Hikaru? A supervisora de Tomoyo, lá na agência? – mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa pela resposta.

A porta se abriu mostrando a cara debochada do irmão. Empurrou de modo indelicado a irmã, passando calado e indo para a sala. Seguiu-o.

– Hein? Ela é maluquinha por esse tal de Syaoran! – disse convincente, rindo. Touya a olhou de lado, desconfiado. Ignorada, colocou-se na frente do irmão o fazendo parar. – Me escuta, Kinomoto Touya! – mostrou o rosto zangado.

– Sakurinha, não adianta gastar sua saliva! Não vai me convencer. – disse num sussurro. – Não entregarei porcaria de número nenhum pra você, menos ainda para Hikaru! Tá pensando o quê?! – disse nervoso.

Observou os olhos verdes da irmã, começarem a ficarem vermelhos, indiciando começo de choro, rodou os olhos.

– Você é mau, Touyaaaaaa! – ralhou, o homem tampou as orelhas com o berro. – Te dou cobertura, dou abrigo no maior prazer!... Convenço a Rumiko em dá um tempo para você... – gesticulou contando nos dedos. – E é assim que me retribuiii! – gritou inconformada.

– Okay! Okay! – abaixou a guarda. – Finjo que acredito que a Hikaru queira este telefone... – viu a mulher sorrir de orelha a orelha. – Opa! Mas quem me garante que ela conseguirá falar com ele? Se eu que tenho credibilidade não consegui, ela no mínimo vai ouvir um lindo tu tu tu na cara! – sorriu de lado tendo a razão.

– Ah, mas isso vai ser normal, não é? – gesticulou. – Faça assim, você me dá o numero e amanhã mesmo passo na agência para entregar o _tesouro_ da Hikaru, e tô pouco me importando se ela conseguir ou não! Há! – disse sorrindo indiferente.

* * *

**Centro empresarial de Hong Kong**

_Segunda-feira._

A enorme cidade portuária da China, conhecida em todo mundo por várias características de boa estabilidade econômica, lucro empresarial, investimentos abusivos e forte comércio empregador, encontrava-se fervorosa. Segunda-feira típica para os ricos empreendedores e esperança de dias melhores de vendas no comércio.

Entre os arranha-céus, um se destacava pela enorme sofisticação e tecnologia em serviço do modernismo avançado, o império Li certamente reinava entre todos. O corre-corre em frente ao prédio era comum, uns deslumbrados com a visão, outros passando propositalmente sem conseguir conter a admiração, e simples pessoas querendo tornar-se o novo empregado do milionário grupo.

Mas um em especial acabava de chegar à ilha. Passava na rua causando grande furor pelo seu peculiar modo de parecer. Elegante, sorriso naturalmente charmoso, mulheres não resistiam ao galanteador homem, e viravam o pescoço a fim de vê-lo melhor e mais de_ perto_. Entrou no prédio da empresas Li passando direto pelo grandioso hall de entrada, parando no balcão da recepção.

– Bom dia! Venho visitar um grande amigo. – a mulher sorriu confirmando – Se não me falha a memória, a sala fica no quadragésimo segundo andar. – disse com um leve sotaque britânico.

– Sei. – a recepcionista virou para o computador confirmando o nome solicitado, arregalou os olhos lendo na tela. – Mas... mas... esta é a sala do Presidente... – disse, espantada. – do senhor Li Xiaolang. – voltou-se para o homem de olhos azuis escuro. Sorrindo de lado, confirmou:

– Sim. É ele quem procuro.

– Certo! – riu desconcertada, começando a digitar. – Preciso do seu nome para confirmação, esse andar é restrito... Então, para a segurança... – foi surpreendida com o rapaz pegando levemente sua mão a beijando delicadamente.

– Como se chama, senhorita? – seu sotaque britânico soou mais forte. Soltando a mão da mulher, sorriu simpático.

– May, senhor. – disse encantada com o cavalheirismo incomum.

– Prazer, senhorita May, sou Hiiragizawa. _Eriol Hiiragizawa._

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Música/Artista:**

Retrato Imaginário – SNZ (ano 2000)

* * *

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

**N/A: **_EXTRA! EXTRA! Notas finais não serão possíveis neste capítulo! A autora desmaiou devido a intenso flerte jogado pelo Eriol charmosão._

Não, não, não... Já acordei, pessoal!

Parece que alguém jogou água gelada em mim, quase morri afogada e saiu correndo... Que maldade! Sabem quem é? o.o

Bom, como puderem conferir, este especial capítulo (foi pra mim) mostrou a chegada de agradabilíssimos personagens, o Eriol, a Meilyn e a estréia do MEU homem incorrigível, Zhang Fang, huhuhuhu que nome macho! Combina com o dono! Galera, tô apaixonada pela minha própria criação, pode isso? Bem, sem deixar de ser gamadona pelo nosso TDB gostosão do Li-kun é claaaaro... Impossível! Mas pelo menos esse é MEU de verdade, tenho direitos autorais sobre ele...quem o quiser vai ter que se ver comigo, ou pagar uma quantia absurdamente gorda!! Euros!

Gostaram das descrições da Sakura do Syao-Syao? Essa mulher é mesmo muitoo doidona, cara! Essa é aquela verdadeira fã número 000,1... Que loucuuuura!

Essa imprensa está enchendo o nosso Lobão, mas sem ela o que seria de nós réles mortais?? Viveríamos a pão de ló, né? Ainda por cima sem direito a água. E o que acharam da incrível experiência do Li no xilindró? Hahahahahaha Inédito, pelo menos eu nunca vi em meu vasto currículo de fics nenhuma tortura desse tipo hehehe, mas foram só duas horinhas, isso não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

E ai como é de lei, idolatraram, amaram, gostaram, odiaram, detestaram? Querem me encher de porrada? Querem me mandar uma passagem só de ida para Brasília? Vamos! Vamos! Não sejam tímidos queridos! Fiquem a vontade, se esbaldem.

Sugestões, idéias, opiniões, críticas, elogios... o que for... Falem! Coloque a boca no trombone, moçada!

Não sabem como é gratificante ler cada review, cada palavra... É um grandioso reconhecimento de seu trabalho, comentem! Não sejam preguiçosos vai, é rapidinho!

O quarto capítulo não demorará tanto, estou com diversas idéias já planejadas. Preparam-se! Garanto que irão adorar! E se caso demorar é que aconteceu um imprevisto de ultima hora, mas não abandonarei esta história por NADA neste mundo, fiquem tranqüilos.

Agradeço todos os lindos reviews que recebi:

**Uzumaki Taty e Uzumaki Rafa, Lele, Angel Kinomoto, Mari, Polly, Hafiza AI, Sakura-Chan C.C, Mai Amekan, bea – Li, Lee007-Original, Etecetera, AnGe Lille, litlledool: Obrigada por me apoiarem!**

E um deixa especial para o **Miseno-san (estou devendo)**: adoro o seu jeito analítico, meu muito obrigada, agradeço aos elogios mil! Você que é gentil. Espero que tenha lido meu review, sua história é super envolvente e excêntrica hehe, bjos querido!

Brigadinha de coração aos que acompanham desde do começo e um: seja muito bem-vindo aos novos apreciadores. Fiquem à vontade! A casa é de vocês!

Bom, agora vou deixando vocês queridos leitores nas mãos da nossa editora-escritora-comentarista, até porque tem novidade daqui a pouco!

Até!

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

**Espaço da Editora**

Weeeeee!! E aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo lindo de Fixação! É impressão minha ou este aqui está um pouco mais... como posso dizer... "charmoso"? Primeiro, o nosso querido Touya todo galanteador pra cima da Tomoyo (ai, que kawai!), depois esse senhor Zhang que já chega arrasando corações (pelo menos o meu... calma, Tammy, eu sei que ele é seu, hehehe), depois o Li que... bom, pra ele não há comentários, não? E por último... ERIOL! (suspirando). Charme, elegância e beleza em pessoa... ai ai, esses personagens masculinos ainda acabem com o meu coraçãozinho. Ainda mais se forem descritos pela Tammy.

Mas vamos ao capítulo. Sakurinha, Sakurinha, achei que dessa vez você estava encrencada. Mas olha só que garota sortuda que você é. Nessas horas, um irmão jornalista é tudo, não? (É por isso que eu vou fazer jornalismo... pra ter esses privilégios, hahaha). E você, dona Tomoyo? Como assim você ia fugir? Deixar o Touya SOZINHO? Meu Deus... bobinha ela, não?E agora eu fico pensando, com a chegada do Eriol... bom, deixa pra lá!

Masami e Suzuki. Caramba! Desenterraram eles do baú, não? Casalzinho assanhado anda muito bem ultimamente. Como será a relação deles a partir de agora? Se minha cabecinha fértil não se engana, muita coisa vai acontecer! (sorriso malvado).

E o senhor delegado? (não liguem, mesmo ele tendo nome, pra mim vai ser sempre senhor delegado). Eu achei que ele seria mais malvado... se bem que... QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ESQUIZOFRENIA? É brincadeira, né Tammy?

E Meilin!! Ah, minha fofinha!! Essa prima do TDB simplesmente me cativa, sabiam? Bem, a Tammy concorda comigo, ELA É DEMAIS!

Bom... acho que por hoje é só! Vou ficando por aqui (ficando entre aspas... acho que ainda apareço por hoje).

Beijos, galerinha!

_**Miss of Darkness.

* * *

**_

**Sessão:**

**Fixação por FIC'S!**

Espaço especial dedicado a fics que merecem cobertura especial. Serão 2 por sessão, (apenas duas, até porque todo capítulo terá) se as autoras me permitem... Sem mais delongas:

**Quando Anjos Choram – litlledool (Escolhida por/Comentário de: Tammy )**

Para aprender uma grande lição, Li Shaoran volta a Terra como o anjo da guarda de uma jovem que guarda grandes segredos e poderes. O que acontece quando, contrariando as leis do Céu, ele se apaixona por ela?** Card Captor Sakura - Fiction Rated: T - Romance/Fantasy**

"_O que comentar? Esta descrição resume tudo. História fascinante, extremamente sensível, delicada; aquelas que você lê, viaja, delira de emoção e se apaixona na hora! Acompanho desde do primeiro capítulo, recomendo para todos. Muito bem escrita pela talentosa Littledool, o enredo muito envolvente. Essa Fic é tudo muito mesmo!"_ hehe

Confiram!

_**&**_

_**&**_

**Have You Ever? - M. Sheldon– ( Escolhida por/Comentário de: Tammy )**

E se você se descobrisse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga? E se fosse tarde demais...? Especial de dois capítulos! Para Lilachan... SS **Complete - Card Captor Sakura - Fiction Rated: K - Romance**

"_História especial de dois capítulos. Fascinante. Perfeita. Essas duas palavras resumem o que é esta Fic! Enredo muito bem produzido pela espetacular M. Sheldon , acompanho as outras histórias dela, mas esta é realmente especial, merece ser destacada. Uma trama maravilhosamente apaixonante."_

Quem lê Fic, é quase obrigação ter que ler esta! Confiram, não vão se arrepender... Vão até me agradecer! Vão por mim!

* * *

Bem, bom, bem! Fico por aqui! A segunda Fic deveria ter sido escolhida pela Miss, mas houve um imprevisto e tive que fica encarregada inteiramente pela sessão! Espero que tenham apreciado-a, eu que quis colocar, para poder dividir as minhas histórias favoritas e que merecem, hein? Quero que leiam mesmo!

E antes que venham me xingar de marketeira: vou deixar bem claro que estou dando apenas sugestões de leituras, isso não é crime pelo que eu saiba, não está na constituição de leis. E espero encarecidamente que as autoras não me processem. hehe

E se quiserem ficar sabendo de mais novidades, visitem o meu Profile.

Pronto, esta aí o recado. Por hoje é só pessoal.

Beijocas estaladas e abraços apertados para todos!

Obrigada pela paciência viu? Até outra oportunidade!

* * *

**Momento de reflexão:**

Pensamento de mim mesma! (hehe)

"Essa história é uma ficção, mas pode ser realidade. A _fixação_ deve aflorar dentro do âmago de seu ser. Desistir de realizar seu mais impossível sonho, é ser covarde. Sempre abram seu coração e a chave? A ousadia! Sejam perseverantes, conquistem!

_Tammy._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Recomendação para este capítulo:** escutem a música "Provas de Amor" do Álbum MTV ao Vivo – Titãs...(ela está disponível no meu Profile, aproveitem!)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Este encantador anime não me pertence (?) e sim ao talentosíssimo grupo CLAMP©. Por enquanto! Entrarei na Justiça procurando direitos autorais que, segundo o meu advogado no processo, tenho direitos _legais_ sobre quaisquer personagens desde quando eu saiba usá-los corretamente, e não criar um filme "Felizes para sempre" super clichê e deixar vácuos sem respostas. CCS não merece! ò.Ó

---------------

**(ATENÇÃO!**)

**Lembrem-se**

**/Texto/**

_Itálico_: palavras com pronunciamento e um sentido mais forte ou duplo.

"_Itálico e aspas": _pensamento dos personagens.

_**Negrito e itálico: **_música

**Revisão de:** _Miss of Darkness_

Boa leitura!

* * *

"_De que adianta encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos, se não posso tê-lo, sequer tocá-lo? Ele é famoso, milionário, lindo, inteligente: perfeito, mas inalcançável. Porém na minha imaginação super fértil, ele é só meu!"_

**FIXAÇÃO!**

_Capítulo 4

* * *

_

**Escola Ginasial Kameda Seiji**

Nunca uma pergunta tão simples era tão difícil de ser respondida. A diferença entre um sim e não era gigantesca. Um sim resultaria em um provável milagre e um não, em um desastre tremendo. O milagre: finalmente de conseguir ouvir sua voz somente para ela (seria com certeza a dádiva dos deuses). O desastre: fraquejar diante de sua decisão negativa de cometer o ato que poderia, talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre. Mas quem ou quê ia garantir isso? Seu destino não iria ser tão bom assim com ela a ponto de tornar o impossível em realidade. Não! Cadê sua auto-estima? Sua força de vontade que tanto ralou para ter! Tinha que valer a pena.

O possível arrependimento de talvez conseguir ser compreendida e aceita, mas não era impossível... Agora é possível? Ah, isso era ilógico demais! Seus miolos estavam queimando e não estranharia se sentisse um cheiro de queimado com fumacinhas saindo da sua cabeça. Sim! Queria mudar de vida, viver o sonho do impossível virando realidade. Não! Isso a faria sofrer, seu coração não agüentaria mais outra decepção e... "_Pare! Chega de sim e não! Possível e Impossível!_". Estas quatro palavras eram irritantes, enlouquecedoras**, **mas elas iriam decidir seu futuro. Como Touya sempre falava, ela aumentava tudo mesmo! Ele dizia com essas palavras: "_Você tem a insistente mania de fazer moinhos de vento contra todos seus 'projetos'". _Com certeza! Mas será que estaria mesmo fazendo tempestade em copo d'água como sempre fazia quando refletia sobre algo?! _"Uhnn..."_.

– Professora Sakura! Professora! Senhorita! – uma voz fina insistia no intuito de ouvir o seu chamado e atendê-lo.

Saindo das entranhas de seus duvidosos pensamentos, a ruiva percebeu que alguém estava a sua frente lhe chamando. Arregalou seus olhos levemente, sorrindo em seguida, sem graça, para seu aluno.

– Oh! Querido, desculpe-me, sim? O que deseja? – indagou vendo o inseguro menino lhe entregar uma folha desenhada.

– Só queria saber o que acha do meu desenho para o trabalho de efeitos geográficos. – disse incerto, desviando seu olhar para seus pés. – Está bom?

Sorrindo, olhou para o desenho bem caprichado analisando os detalhes e as perfeitas linhas do mapa. Levantou o olhar vendo o rosto de o garoto disfarçar a ansiedade da sua resposta.

– Não está bom. Imagina! – disse ralhando suavemente. O aluno, espantado demais, apenas suspirou decepcionado com a triste resposta da sua professora – Não está bom! Está maravilhoso! Não, não, está perfeito! – disse levantando-se, aproximando-se e abraçando-o carinhosamente. – Parabéns! – sorriu devolvendo a folha para seu aluno.

– O-obrigado professora! Ufa! Esforcei-me demais para agradá-la, seria uma pena jogar fora o desenho. – disse apertando a folha no seu peito.

– Se jogasse, não iria te perdoar. – olhou com uma falsa raiva. – Que isso? Você é um exímio desenhista, e seu desenho será destacado junto com sua análise! Certo? – colocou a mão no ombro do garoto sorrindo animadamente.

– Tudo certo! – exclamou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Agora vá sentar, vá! – o empurrou delicadamente - Irei explicar a matéria para meus barulhentos alunos! E fique sabendo que o senhor é meu preferido agora! – piscou charmosa e rindo vendo o menino corar.

Caminhando calmamente no corredor da escola, a jovem de olhos verdes oceânicos pensava distraidamente, até porque estava voltada com a cabeça para baixo com um semblante confuso. Brigava interiormente consigo mesma.

"_Como sou ingênua. Ele nunca se interessaria por uma mera mortal como eu! Sakura Kinomoto soa tão... simples!" – _riu resignada_. Oi, querido Syaoran-kun, como vai? Prazer, Sakura Kinomoto! Que simplório! Muito comum. Droga! Já sei, e se eu trocar de nome? É! É! É! Vou ao cartório, peço troca de identidade provisória!" – _vibrou, abrindo um largo sorriso_. "Que nome escolherei? Uhn... Também tenho que ser sofisticada, aprender a ser uma pessoa com classe, serena; passar uma imagem rigidamente... fatal! Claro, no bom sentido" – _gargalhou erguendo o tronco_."Mas assim não serei eu mesma, vou me sentir como se estivesse mentindo, enganando-o! Isso nunca! Se bem que vale tudo por ele! Tudo. Aguarde-me, sen-"_

– Kinomoto! Kinomoto! – uma mulher corria apressada na direção da ingênua professora. Sakura virou-se ao chamado, aguardando a amiga. Parando e respirando diversas vezes, tentava normalizar seu perdido ar.

– O que foi, Mayumi? Aconteceu algo? – questionou, preocupada.

– Aconteceu! – viu a professora se espantar – Calma! Nada de ruim, fique tranqüila. Pelo contrário, é muito bom, bom demais! – deu uma risada marota.

– Fale logo, menina! Estou morrendo de fome! – disse voltando a caminhar em direção à sala dos professores. A mulher seguiu-a.

– Te conto se a querida professorinha der uma saidinha e me acompanhar no almoço. No badalado restaurante daqui da rua! – convidou-a sabendo que ela não resistiria. Viu-a hesitar. Sakura nunca deixaria de ir, era muito curiosa, ela adorava a comida do self-service. O que estava acontecendo? – estreitou seus olhos.

Com o rosto pensativo, a professora mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa. Logo hoje que iria dar uma escapada lá na agência de Tomoyo! Precisava dos sábios conselhos da publicitária. Olhou a ansiosa mulher arrancar seu material de trabalho de seus braços.

– Vai comigo sim! – disse com os livros nas mãos – Não vou aceitar um 'não' como resposta! Mas antes vou guardar esse material. – disse se afastando do rosto confuso.

– Ai, ai, ai. Vamos lá! – suspirou encorajando-se, caminhando atrás da animada colega.

* * *

**Ilha de Hong-Kong – China**

Dois homens-armário de terno e óculos escuros saíam de uma limusine preta, estacionada em frente a um enorme prédio movimentado. Eles passaram em volta do carro com um indiscreto símbolo Li estampado no capô do veículo. Um dos homens abriu a porta, mostrando mais dois homens elegantemente vestidos. Um suspirou entediado, soprando a franja que caía livremente em sua testa. O outro, com um semblante risonho na face portava um moderno laptop aberto, vendo alguma coisa que o fazia dar risadas histéricas. Os dois pararam com um homenzarrão de cada lado.

– Isso está me incomodando. – falou em alto e bom som. Os seguranças de óculos escuros fingiram que não escutaram nada. - Por que não posso vir trabalhar como um empresário comum, sem parecer anormal? – disse ajeitando a gravata. O terno impecável só o deixava mais imponente.

– Quer mesmo que eu responda? – viu o chefe olhá-lo atravessado. – Bom, Xiaolang, você... Você... – repetiu para a criança emburrada. – é um Li! Portanto não é uma pessoa comum. Já deveria ter se acostumado. – disse fechando o laptop.

– Acostumar? Você só poder estar me zoando**. **Ninguém Zhang, ninguém ficaria bem com dois brutamontes te vigiando, sendo sua sombra em tempo integral. Não posso fazer mais nada sozinho, até no banheiro eles me seguem... – sussurrou a última frase para o assistente, que gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção de alguns transeuntes mais próximos. – O que iria me acontecer _num _banheiro? Diga-me! Eu precisaria de mais papel, talvez? – disse com um tom irônico. – Estou sendo tratado como um bebezinho. Pior... Um retardado mental. – disse começando a dirigir-se para a entrada principal do prédio.

– Acalma-se, Li! – afirmou seguindo apressado, imitando o gesto do empresário. - Veja o lado bom das coisas, pelo menos agora. Assim isso passará mais depressa e será apenas um passado engraçado. – sorriu de lado vendo o amigo levantar uma sobrancelha - Futuras hilariantes piadas! – riu alto, ao seu lado o segurança incrédulo.

**F!**

– Boa tarde, senhor Li. Seja bem vindo. – a gentil recepcionista dava o cumprimento diário ao Presidente das Corporações Li.

– Boa tarde, May. – disse com tom formal. Parou por um instante com a testa franzida, ouvindo risadas abafadas de seu assistente. – O que há Zhang? Está rindo assim desde que saímos da mansão! – o segurança ao seu lado freou a tempo.

– Perdão, Xiaolang! – tentou parar de agir como um palhaço. – Mas é porque você não viu estes milhares de e-mails...

– Tudo bem. Vamos subir logo. – olhou de lado para os homens de preto. – Vocês dois podem ficar aqui aguardando o final do expediente, certo? – indagou autoritariamente.

– Como quiser senhor Li! – disse os dois em uníssono.

Entraram no elevador principal. Quando a porta se fechou, vários suspiros sonhadores ecoaram no hall. Depois os movimentos habituais das mulheres voltaram à rotina diária. Era sempre assim, o mundo parava quando o líder do Clã Li passava entre elas.

Enquanto o elevador fazia sua longa trajetória, Xiaolang olhava de maneira absorta a vista panorâmica da cidade, da sua querida cidade. Viveu a vida toda admirando a bela Ilha de Hong Kong, embora não conhecesse os pontos turísticos mais visitados, sentia que isso era o que menos importava. Se contasse as horas em que viveu em um certo lugar, com certeza o tempo ia 'falar' que passou muito mais enfurnado no escritório do que com _sua_ própria família, amigos. Suspirou. Sua vida resumia-se no seguinte cronograma: nascimento; treinamento; colégio; faculdade; trabalho; deveres; viagens. Este último era pelos negócios, lucros que trazia para a empresa. Longas, incalculáveis horas dentro de um avião não era lá muito divertido. Deveres de líder exigiam uma sabedoria secular que ele mesmo se julgava impróprio para o cargo, mas não tivera escolha. Que ironia, sempre desejou ser o maior entre todos e quando tinha isso nas mãos, nem desconfiara o quão complexo era. Nos mais melancólicos momentos em que refletia sobre isso, chegou à uma conclusão infeliz: tudo isso era em vão, um caminho interminável onde ele não via nenhuma luz no final do túnel. Levou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

Logo de manhã se reuniu com o clã. Umas das mais tensas reuniões que já tivera em toda sua carreira profissional e pessoal. Recordou a cena que, se não tivesse o autocontrole adquirido a duras penas, iria pôr tudo a perder.

_**S&S/ /Flashback /S&S**_

_De manhã..._

_Mansão Li_

– Que lástima! Uma infeliz lástima! – gritou um senhor astuto. – Vejo isso como um sério insulto pessoal, Xiaolang, sinceramente. – disse passando entre os vários homens sentados. – Quis chamar um _pouco _a atenção para si mesmo, ou estragar sua reputação para nos ridicularizar? Responda imediatamente! Não quero enrolação! – afirmou firmemente.

– Nenhuma das respostas. – murmurou baixo. – Senhor Lau-Chun, isso sequer passou pela minha cabeça. – disse convicto - Estou com a mente sã o suficiente para saber o que é certo ou errado dento do padrão da nossa família. O que hou-

– Não me parece que está em seu estado saudável! – cortou-o rudemente. – Os fatos nos levam a crer que você está perdendo a vergonha na cara! – disse sorrindo de lado, o empresário contorceu o rosto, cerrando o punho.

– Lau-Chun, não seja tão incisivo com Xiaolang. Ele tem responsabilidades suficientes para afirmar que este lamentável fato foi mero acaso do destino. Acontecimentos infelizes. – a voz pacífica do ancião parecia ser a mais consciente entre as demais.

– Entendo sua posição, Jing, sei que quer interceder a favor do jovem Li, mas inevitavelmente concordo com Lau-Chun. O jovem Xiaolang não pode simplesmente nos colocar nesta enrascada e sair inocente sem qualquer culpa. Isso eu não admito! – o revoltado ancião bateu as mãos na mesa de mogno, inconformado, isso só agitou mais a reunião.

O chinês de olhos castanhos profundos apenas afundou na cadeira, sentindo-se em um julgamento onde ele era o assassino mais cruel de todos; o juiz, aquele maldito Lau–Chun; os seus jurados eram os piores possíveis; os promotores eram os seus próprios carrascos. O seu advogado... Bem, ele não tinha.

– Senhores, senhores! – a voz elevou-se a fim de colocar ordem na reunião tumultuada. – Acalmem-se, por favor! Acho que o senhor Fang quer nos dizer algo. – viu o conselho aquietar-se. – Espero que seja importante. – olhou desconfiado para o sujeito que tinha se colocado em pé.

– É importante sim, senhor Kim Ji-un! – sorriu amigavelmente para o acusado, que balançou discretamente a cabeça agradecendo-o – As evidências que levaram esse fato a chegar neste terrível estágio apontam Xiaolang como o único causador de tudo, mas tenho uma culpa consideravelmente maior que a dele. – terminou suspirando resignado.

Os olhares questionadores recaiam insistentemente sobre ele junto com sussurros. O empresário fez um som labial não, indicando que o amigo não deveria estar falando aquela asneira.

– Desculpe-me, eu ouvi bem ou isso foi um surto momentâneo? – sorriu debochado, o assistente continuava sério. – Esta reunião é séria, senhor Fang, não é um circo onde possa fazer as suas _famosas_ palhaçadas!

– Perdoe-me senhor Lau-Chun. Apenas me divirto em lugares apropriados e nos momentos certos. Entretanto esse conselho está me parecendo um tanto prepotente para os padrões Li. – olhou para o empresário que estava sorrindo de lado. – Quero expressar minha indignação e culpa pelo mal entendido. – disse com uma carregada seriedade no timbre da voz.

Ele estava enganado. Tinha sim um corajoso e digno advogado, o empresário pensou, aliviado.

– Quem está sendo prepotente aqui é você, seu palhaço ridículo! – o ancião levantou-se de maneira rude, tumultuando mais uma vez o injusto julgamento. – Não sei como o jovem Li ainda insiste em lhe dar abrigo! – a mão do herdeiro dos Li apertava cruelmente sua calça depois de ouvir essas infelizes palavras; ficou ainda mais nervoso quando o velho ancião _ousou_ olhar pra ele, dizendo-lhe: – Seu pai, jovem Li, excepcionalmente era um paspalho de marca maior... – riu de modo lascivo, olhando diretamente para o empresário. – Você é uma verdadeira cópia dele e que pena, me–

– Basta! Chega! Cale essa sua maldita boca! – Li interrompeu-o, severo, já em pé, apontando o dedo indicador na direção do ancião arrogante. – Mais respeito com meu amigo, só porque é mais velho não tem o direito de insultá-lo! – nas faces o horror predominava. – E principalmente, respeite a memória do meu pai! Isto é mais do que sua a obrigação! – sua voz alterada brandou. – Meu pai acolheu Zhang... – olhou docemente para o chinês emocionado. – porque era um ser humano de verdade, de princípios, coisas que o senhor, nesta vida, nunca saberá o que é! E tem mais! – voltou a alterar a voz. – Não admito, na minha frente, falta de educação com quem quer que seja! – terminou olhando _vagarosamente_ todos com superioridade. Sentou-se fechando os olhos e sorriu confiante, procurando a sabedoria hereditária do pai. – Sentem-se todos! – não era um pedido, era uma ordem. – Se ainda querem que eu continue enchendo seus cofres de dinheiro, ouçam minha versão! Senão simplesmente saio do cargo da Presidência, deixando-os se virarem por um tempo! O que acham disso? – indagou debochado, provocando um riso abafado no assistente. Disse firme: – Garanto que esta ameaça não é um blefe.

Observando todos sentados com um pesado silêncio, sorriu apoiando os braços na mesa dizendo:

– Vejo que agora querem que eu fale! Sábia escolha!

**--**

– Xiaolang!

– O quê? – sua voz confusa finalmente se deu conta que acontecia alguma coisa: a realidade.

– Vamos. Se você _ainda _enxerga, dá para ver que chegamos, não é? – o assistente sorriu de lado gesticulando que o elevador estava no andar solicitado.

– Ah! Mas é claro! – moveu-se do lugar saindo do ambiente fechado - Estava sonhando acordado, já que não consigo dormir bem há séculos. – suspirou caminhando na ampla ala da recepção presidencial.

– Sonhando... Uhn! – disse andando com o computador portátil aberto, mas imediatamente o fechou assim que a palavra sonho cruzou sua audição. – E seria com a sua formosa empregada? Aquela de cabelos cacheados que acho super... sensual? – fez uma careta, achando aquele predicado impróprio. – Não, excêntrica seria a qualidade exata! Aquela mistura oriental e ocidental, humm...

– Cala a boca, Zhang! Só fala bobagem. – disse sério, mas um breve sorriso desenhou seus lábios.

– Há! – apontou para ele. – Esse sorrisinho escondido aí... Sempre quando te encontro na mansão ela está por perto! Aposto que deu uns bons amassos nela! Confessa, senhor-todo-certinho! – disse entre risos impertinentes, parando no enorme anti-escritório.

Por incrível que possa parecer, quando Li ficava sem graça, tornavam-se aqueles impagáveis e oportunos momentos para filmar, assistir, divertir-se demasiadamente e guardar a rara imagem para sempre.

– Não confessarei nada. – virou-se para o chinês. – Até porque não sou o tipo de homem que se vangloria por suas conquistas. – olhou estreitamente para o moreno que balançava a cabeça. Antes de avançar, deu um sorriso maroto dizendo: – Mas, com toda a certeza, a mulher é toda gostosa! Isso eu senti na pele! – riu deliciosamente, recordando-se do momento.

Zhang sorriu irônico, vendo sua confirmação ser revelada. Bateu a mão levemente no ombro do homem exclamando:

– Menino danado! – os dois caíram em uma gargalhada contagiante.

– O que é tão engraçado, Xiaolang? Eu quero rir também. – a voz sarcástica foi ouvida para a inteira insatisfação de ambos.

Um grupo de homens elegantes encontrava-se na ala presidencial, vendo o bem-sucedido empresário e seu assistente, parados e rindo a vontade. O semblante divertido dos dois passou para uma seriedade tensa. O presidente disse entediado:

– Ryu Seung! Que desprazer vê-lo! – era sempre assim quando se encontravam. Vivia em pé de guerra com o odioso marido da irmã.

– Idem. – sorriu de lado o vice-presidente das empresas Li. O clima de antipatia era sentido a quilômetros de distância. – Qual foi a punição que os anciões lhe propuseram desta vez? Conte-me! Já sei! Irá ficar de castigo, sozinho, trancado no escuro! – na face o horror mascarado. – Ou mandará um senhor idoso lhe dar umas porradas? – indagou divertido. O grupo que o acompanhava gargalhava abertamente com a piada maldosa.

"_Eu mesmo darei com prazer umas porradas em você, seu idiota! Ficará tão debilitado que terá que se aposentar por falta de ossos no corpo!" – _pensou sorrindo maldoso. Não se permitiu falar isso em voz alta, apesar daquela provocação toda, estava no seu local de trabalho e tinha que dá exemplo.

Xiaolang olhou de lado para Zhang que gesticulou com o dedo na boca que ia vomitar.

– Não achei graça nessa piada! Se continuarem a rir, todos serão postos no olho da rua! – Li disse firmemente em tom grosso, silenciando-os, mas ainda mantinham semblantes risonhos.

– Ele pode fazer isso, senhor Seung? – questionou um jovem, incerto.

– Não fale besteira, Isao! Claro que não! O senhor Seung é o nosso chefe. Não é? – olhou para o homem que parecia indiferente.

– Ele é o presidente. Ele pode tudo. – lançou um olhar invejoso ao chinês poderoso, caminhou em direção ao elevador com as mãos no bolso.

Os jovens boquiabertos viam o influente homem sorrir debochado.

– Vejamos! – disse com a mão no queixo, os três rapazes automaticamente arregalaram os olhos. – Você está despedido! – apontou-os. – Você... E você também! – o último saiu correndo com passos desesperados. – Ainda aqui? Rua! Vão procurar outro emprego que seu chefe dê a liberdade que quiseram! Passem no RH e fora daqui! – os viu paralisados. – AGORA!! – o grito forte ecoou em todo andar assustando não os outros dois e fazendo-os correrem, como os empregados do andar que logo começaram a mostrar serviço.

– Que dó! – lamentava o assistente, acompanhando apressadamente o amigo.

--

– Boa tarde, Lu! Algum recado? – fazia a costumeira pergunta, pegando alguns papéis em cima da mesa.

– Boa tarde, senhor Li. Sim, muitos. Anotei todos como o ordenado. – disse entregando o bloco para o assistente.

– Obrigado. – moveu-se, mas parou na metade do caminho e disse: – Quero que me mande daqui a pouco, aquele slide para a apresentação desta tarde e os relatórios, incluindo deste mês. Preciso analisar todos detalhadamente. – recebeu o assentimento da bonita secretária. – Vamos Zhang! – ordenou andando e abrindo a pesada porta de carvalho do escritório.

– Muito trabalho... – suspirou conformado, folheando o grosso bloco. – Obrigado Lu.

A moça sorriu educadamente assentindo. Quando viu o homem fechar a porta, começou a rir discretamente. Pegou o telefone e discou o redial. Ouviu a linha ser atendida:

– Já viu os e-mails? Mandei os que faltavam! – disse animada, riu enquanto ouvia a voz risonha.

* * *

**Enquanto isso no Japão...**

– Nunca afirmei que queria a separação, Touya! Você se precipitou quando saiu de nossa casa.

– Isso foi preciso, Rumiko. – disse rodando os olhos. – Não podemos mais protelar esse casamento falido. – disse virando o corredor movimentado do jornal, a mulher no enlaço.

– Sakura me disse a mesma coisa! Mas pelo menos ela é sensível, e não um grosseirão como você!

– Mais um motivo para nossa separação. Sou rude demais. – o tom saiu impessoal.

O moreno abriu a porta e entrou, deixando-a entreaberta. Enquanto a esposa inconformada cruzava os braços e refletia sobre a teimosa decisão do marido, pulou de susto quando ouviu o um grito que saiu de dentro do escritório em que o moreno tinha acabado de entrar.

A porta abriu totalmente, revelando um Touya pálido, respirando arfante.

– O que houve? – indagou assustada, vendo-o encostar a porta e dar passos arrastados. Acompanhou-o

– O baka do meu supervisor... – suspirou apreensivo, viu o olhar ansioso da esposa. – Ele quer que eu viaje, faça uma entrevista, só...

– Ora! É isso o que você faz. Entrevistas! – cortou-o sorrindo de lado. – O que há de errado nisso?

– Desta vez não é tão simples, Rumiko! – colocou as mãos na cintura, resignado – É em outro país! China. Mais precisamente, Hong Kong!

* * *

O badalado restaurante estava a mil. A comida chamava a atenção principalmente por seu peculiar gosto e o restaurante, pelo modo requintado de servir o cliente. Simples, agradável, sobretudo um ambiente popular.

– E então, professora? O que me diz? – disse limpando os cantos da boca com um guardanapo.

– Será depois do concurso escolar, acho que vou! – sorriu contagiando a colega de trabalho.

– É isso aí! – levantou um dos braços. - Foi até fácil. Depois que largou Takashi, pensei que ia querer se preservar por um tempo.

– Até parece, Mayumi. Sou prática, Suzuki nunca será um problema quanto a isso! – riu de lado, a colega sorriu divertida

Com isto a animada professora levantou o copo de suco exclamando:

– Vamos propor um brinde especial! – Mayumi limpou a garganta vendo a outra mulher também erguer o copo. – Homens, só quando nos convém! Fora isso, damos o tradicional pé na bunda sem dor na consciência! À liberdade! – os copos cintilaram entre risadas.

Chamaram atenção dos outros ocupantes do restaurante que riam espontâneos vendo aquele momento: "Sou feminista, e daí?". Voltaram a conversar banalidades, quando, de repente, as imagens do telão mostravam curiosas imagens provocando certa agitação no ambiente.

Sakura olhava insistentemente para a tela a fim de entender o que se passava nela, já que o barulho das vozes impedia-a de escutar alguma palavra.

– É ele... – sussurrou sonhadoramente. – É ele!! – seu semblante normal passou para uma transformação tão repentina e inesperada que assustou Mayumi.

– Sakura-chan? – perguntou cautelosamente, arregalou os olhos quando viu o intenso brilho esverdeado se manifestar diante da tela. Tirou os olhos da colega. Passou a olhar sistematicamente as imagens, em seguida abriu um sorriso travesso. – Você não soube disso? Vi ontem! – disse alto, talvez assim a ruiva escutasse-a.

– O-o quê? – a expressão abobada era hilária, o que fez a colega gargalhar abertamente – O que é Mayumi? – disse séria, arrancando mais risadas desta.

– Nada... – riu. - É que sua cara fica tão... tão... – o semblante divertido passou a refletir, procurando um adjetivo perfeito. – Fora da normalidade, sabe?! Que chega a ser espantoso... Hilário! Queria ver mais esta expressão. – sorriu de lado vendo a professorinha arregalar os olhos. Bebeu o restante do suco no canudo, fazendo um barulho irritante.

– Nã-ão... Não sei o que está falando! – resolveu seguir o passo da companheira de trabalho, sabia que estava corada. O que podia fazer? Ficava assim toda vez que o adorado rosto aparecia na sua frente, impossível fingir indiferença.

– Saiu em todos os noticiários de ontem! – começou a explicar já recuperada. – Com certeza este bonito empresário está se vendo doido com tantas especulações sobre a prisão...

– Quê? – interrompeu-a. – Que prisão? – encostou-se à cadeira voltando seus curiosos olhos para a tela.

– Ele foi preso! – ia rir, mas segurou-se. Será que isso era tão aterrorizante assim? A face de Sakura ficou igual quando assistia a filmes de terror barato: assombrosa.

– Cadeia?? Não, não, não! Ele nunca cometeria um crime, tenho certeza. Até porque ele sabe que sua família nunca o perdoaria... Os Li são rigorosos! E Syaoran é um homem muito correto! – riu abobalhada. – Isto foi um caso muito mal explicado! Tenho convicção que as evidências foram todas incoerentes. Confio nele, mas... – soltou um muxoxo _bem_ malicioso. – me parece tão indefeso! –suspirou e sorriu afetuosamente, olhando intensamente os detalhes, as perfeitas linhas da face máscula. – Ele é um espetáculo! – disse sorrindo audaciosa.

Boca aberta. Desde quando ela tornou-se tão abusada? Olhou para o resto do suco em seu copo. Será que o líquido continha álcool? Não. Aquela mulher não seria a mesma que conheceu há anos atrás... Estava presenciando outra Sakura Kinomoto! Ousaria dizer que, percebendo, observando atentamente a maneira como ela mudou quando viu o famoso empresário, seu olhar comum passou para um peculiar olhar _apaixonado_.

– O que foi? – indagou agora indiferente. As imagens antes comprometedoras mostravam inocentes cenas de comerciais.

– Nada! – sorriu amarelo. Que coisa estranha. Será que estava diante de uma pessoa com personalidade dupla? Sempre achou interessante este modo de ser. Resolveu deixar isso de lado por enquanto. – Vamos Sakura-chan? Estamos atrasadas! Tenho aula daqui a... – estreitou os olhos vendo o relógio de pulso. – 15 minutos! Você também, _nee_? – levantou-se colocando a bolsa no ombro e pegando o papel do pagamento.

– Oh! Não! – sorriu coçando a cabeça. – Tenho um tempo vago! O meu horário está adiantado! – disse levantando-se com uma pequenina bolsa na mão.

– Certo. Irá para a escola? – questionou-a. Não era enganada facilmente, porém decidiu deixar ela se argumentar.

– Depois! Antes passarei no banco! Sabe como é! – sorriu divertida acompanhando a colega ao caixa. – Touya é tão pão duro que se faltar papel higiênico, ele simplesmente fala que o produto é dispensável! – riu junto com a morena atrasada.

* * *

Na sua frente uma visão surpreendente. Será que seu signo estaria dando uma passada no tal contingente inferno astral? Ou seu destino seria de agora em diante um verdadeiro emaranhado de surpresas inesperadas? Estaria dentro de um sonho, por dizer, um pesadelo sem fim? As respostas ficariam para depois, mas uma pelo menos teria que seria respondida agora.

– Doutor Hiiragizawa! Em carne, osso e puro atrevimento! – o nomeado homem sorriu de lado. – Veja só, no _meu_ escritório, sentado na_ minha _cadeira, mexendo no _meu _computador sem qualquer impedimento. Simplesmente admirador! - disse com o timbre carregado de ironia.

– Não precisa me elogiar tanto, Xiaolang. Fico vermelho! Está vendo? – apontou-se, fazendo o assistente abrir um contente sorriso. O empresário apenas sorriu incrédulo, respirando fundo.

– O que faz aqui, Eriol? – disse chegando o mais perto possível do _amigo _que ainda atrevia-se a continuar na sua mesa, olhando curiosamente o objeto eletrônico.

– Perdão, Li, eu me permitir olhar para seu computador... Estava ligado! – afirmou antes que o chinês o matasse, a veia da sua testa pulsando. – Estes e-mails aqui realmente são engraçados! – seu tom britânico aflorou ainda mais. O assistente tenso sentou-se pesadamente em um sofá.

– Que e-mails? – posicionou-se atrás do aparelho, depositando sua pasta ao lado. Olhou a tela enquanto o _doutor _ria adoidado.

– Este aqui é o melhor: _O He-Man aposentado e o empresário esquizofrênico_. – disse rindo enquanto lia o engraçado título. – Muito bom! – fechou a página antes que sentisse duas mãos apertarem seu lindo pescocinho. Levantou-se indo cumprimentar o moreno nervoso que se colocava em pé

– E aí Zhang, como está? – apertou a mão do chinês bem-humorado.

– Vou indo muito bem, Eriol! – sorriu de lado, olhando o chefe com a veia saltada, dentes cerrados, olhando os milhares de e-mails que ousaram lhe enviar. "_Que provocação!" _– pensou resignado_. - _E você? Vejo que está feliz!

– Sim, sim! Fiz uma ótima viagem! – sorriu educadamente. – E ele? – sussurrou colocando a mão na frente de sua boca.

– Meu chefe não está nos seus melhores dias, portanto não ligue se ele quiser te matar... – disse caminhando e sentando-se à frente da enorme mesa. – literalmente! – completou, vendo-o sorrir divertido.

– Ora! Eu nunca liguei. – disse com tom impessoal e sentando-se ao lado do assistente. Os dois olharam para frente, vendo o suposto esquizofrênico contorcer o rosto.

– Esses vermes não têm nada para fazer, não? – indagou para si mesmo. – Sempre se aproveitam de uma sórdida desgraça alheia para simplesmente divertirem-se enquanto me ferro! – riu irônico olhando sugestivamente para o empregado e a visita – Estou cansado! – soltou seriamente, em seguida respirou fundo colocando suas costas no encosto da confortável cadeira.

– Sem drama, Xiaolang. – disse calmamente. – Isto logicamente vai passar. Como tudo que você já suportou. – olhou de lado para Zhang, o qual concordou.

– Espero. – fechou os olhos procurando a serenidade profissional. – Lu, traga-me os slides que pedi, juntamente com os relatórios. Decidi antecipar isto! – interfonou sua secretária.

– Imediatamente, senhor Li. – a voz feminina foi ouvida.

– Primeiramente, seja bem vindo a Hong Kong, Eriol. Agora: satisfações de um certo _doutor_. – o homem de olhos azuis expressivos sorriu divertido. – Quero saber como conseguiu entrar aqui! Ninguém entra em meu escritório sem a minha humilde autorização! – disse sorrindo sarcástico, se balançando na cadeira.

Antes que o intitulado doutor respondesse, a sala foi invadida por uma bonita mulher que a pedido de seu chefe trouxe as pendências solicitadas.

– Com licença. – sorriu educada, mas olhou somente para o charmoso homem que piscou sedutoramente, envaidecendo a coitada. – A-aqui estão, senhor Li! – os outros dois homens sorriram um para o outro. – Qualquer coisa, o senhor sabe: estou às ordens. – curvou-se, saindo apressadamente.

– Sabe-

– Não precisa mais responder! – interrompeu-o, gesticulando rindo. – Isso... – deu uma piscadela. – já diz tudo! – o gesto fez o assistente gargalhar.

– Desculpe-me, Li! O que posso fazer se exerço este incrível fascínio nas mulheres! Até eu fico sem jeito. – sorriu de lado.

– Olhe só, Zhang. Depois eu sou presunçoso! – disse ao amigo que concordou, senão o fizesse teria sérios problemas salariais. – O que aconteceu para você despencar de Londres? Não me diga que veio prestar _solidariedade _para seu pobre amigo ex-detido! – sorriu sarcástico.

– Em primeiro lugar, Xiaolang, eu nunca fui presunçoso, é apenas meu charme _natural_. – disse se explicando. – Em segundo, não estava em Londres, dei uma breve passada no Japão. Você sabe, tenho uma...

– O quê? Estava no Japão? – cortou-o. – Interessante, sempre quis visitar com mais calma este país... – ergueu a cabeça estreitando os olhos.

– Instituição de música. – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Terceiro e último: você de _pobre _não tem absolutamente nada! E vim mais que te visitar! – sorriu misteriosamente, provocando um '_Ooh!' _no assistente que, até então, admirava quieto, a conversa excêntrica.

– Lá vem o _senhor mistério._ – disse com o timbre grave. – Certo, Eriol, mas você sempre agiu com propósitos. Vou acreditar nisso por hora! – olhou-o intensamente provocando sorrisos de lado em ambos.

– Li, Eriol! Sinto muito em interromper esse bate-papo interessante... – frisou a última palavra. – Mas temos que analisar estes documentos da empreiteira Casa Blanca da Espanha, eles estão aguardando desde sexta-feira passada. – disse estendendo vários papéis ao empresário. – Contêm também solicitações dos Estados Unidos, México e Portugal.

– Okay. All right! – disse em um fluente inglês. – Let's go, Zhang! – soltou animado.

– Vejo que atrapalharei. – disse pondo-se em pé. – Se não se importar, depois quero apresentar-te a um _amigo. _A família dele é muito amiga de mamãe e papai. Insistiu muito em vir. – observou-o assentindo com o telefone no ouvido.

– Pode ser no final dessa tarde? Esta semana estou com a agenda lotada. Obrigado Zhang, mais este! – entregou outra pilha de papel – Que amigo é esse? – disse indiferente.

– Venho quando você quiser. – disse abotoando o terno e parando perto da porta. – Garanto que irá gostar! – parou entre a porta e deu um meio sorriso – _Good-bye!_ – despediu-se saindo definitivamente da sala.

* * *

– A matéria que vou sugerir para que todos compitam de igual para igual com as outras escolas é o assunto tão comentado atualmente: Meio ambiente! – ouviu todos vibrar. Sorriu. Realmente escolheu bem! Passou o domingo inteiro lendo, relendo minuciosamente um assunto que coincidisse com a realidade em que vivemos – Prestem atenção, explicarei somente desta vez. – disse vendo todos colocarem concentração na face.

Um homem alto parou do lado de fora da sala de aula admirando a bela mulher. Sorriu de lado, vendo pelo pequeno vidro transparente da porta a irmã dar início à sua explicação:

– Página 86! Vamos lá: A _Amazônia Azul_ é uma reserva de recursos com quase 4,5 milhões de quilômetros quadrados, que acrescenta ao país uma área equivalente a 50 de sua extensão territorial. A Plataforma continental, prolongamento natural da massa terrestre de um estado costeiro, pode ultrapassar a faixa das 200 milhas de largura da chamada _Zona Econômica Exclusiva_, estendendo a propriedade econômica do estado, em alguns casos, a até 350 milhas. A proteção dessa reserva é atribuição da _Marinha do Brasil_, mas a responsabilidade final recai sobre toda a nação, maior responsável pelos danos que possam ser causados a essa área, seja por negligência, seja por exploração predatória... – Oops... O sinal bateu! – viu todos reclamarem, estavam adorando. Suspirou. Era difícil fazê-los prestarem atenção, e quando conseguia... – Próxima aula, continua! – gritou já que o barulho dos jovens era elevado.

Estava despedindo-se de seus alunos, quando de repente alguém a abraçou pela cintura pegando-a desprevenida.

– Surpresa! – deu uma risada vendo-a com o semblante zangado.

– Touya! Seu baka! Que susto... O que meus alunos vão pensar? – os olhos soltavam faíscas.

– Kinomoto-san é muito legal! – duas vozes alegres soaram no ouvido de ambos.

Duas garotas com trancinhas riam vendo o homem lhe sorrir em agradecimento.

– Está vendo só, Sakurinha? Sou carismático e você é uma rabugenta! – fingiu aborrecimento fazendo-as rirem.

– Tchauzinho, professora! Onii-chan! – as garotinhas acenaram saindo da sala.

– Olha lá como me trata na frente dos meus alunos, Touya! – disse organizando o material.

– Que _stress_. Está precisando de férias, maninha!

Sakura ignorou-o, organizando e pegando os livros. Caminhou até a porta. O querido irmão a seguiu balançando a cabeça. Depois ele era o bicudo.

– Vim oferecer carona, mas se não quiser... – disse com cara de cachorro morto, o gesto fez a irmã rir divertida.

– Claro que quero, Touyazinho! – apertou as bochechas do homem que sorriu.

A professora trancou a sala. Abaixou a maçaneta verificando se estava devidamente trancada.

– Vamos! – ia dar um passo, quando...

– Espere Sakura! – disse de repente. Avançou mais chegando a centímetros da ruiva – Não vamos para casa, agora... – sorriu malicioso.

– Hehe, aonde nós iremos então! – soltou animada, apertando o material no colo.

– Tcs! Na agência de Tomoyo! Quero visitá-la, prometi! Ah! Faz um bom tempo que não vejo a _Hikaru_, assim mato duas cobras... – olhou-a sugestivamente. – com uma cajadada só! – gesticulou sorrindo ironicamente. – Vamos? – passou o braço direito no ombro da _doce_ irmã.

– Estou cansada, hoje o dia foi puxado sabe?...E-eu... Precisa ser _hoje_? – temia que o esperto moreno soubesse de tudo. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Está fugindo? De quê? – indagou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, viu-a negar, desconcertada. – Pois vamos, porque o trânsito para variar, está um caos. – disse apertando-a possessivamente.

– Cla-claro, claro! Vamos. – disse em um tom quase inaudível enquanto o moreno a conduzia_. "Ai, ai, ai, ai...!!"

* * *

_

Dia cheio. Estava estressado – aliás, o que era comum quando chegava o fim do dia. Balançava os pés, inquietantemente, sentado no confortável sofá do escritório. Queria ir para a mansão, tomar uma ducha, jantar e finalmente deitar-se e sonhar com dias menos longos... Mas para o seu azar (o que agora acontecia constantemente), seu amigo de infância ligou pedindo para esperá-lo. Tentou questioná-lo, mas ele insistiu que não teria mais tempo.

– O que ele quis dizer com isso? – pensou em voz alta, colocando a mão no queixo.

Já o assistente estava literalmente jogado, de maneira desleixada, no caro estofado de couro. Olhava para o relógio repetidas vezes.

– Estou precisando de férias... – murmurou pra si mesmo.

– O que disse? - o chefe lhe perguntou. O Líder do clã Li tinha uma audição de cachorro.

– Xiaolang! Sinto muito! Tenho que ir! – Zhang disse impaciente e levantando-se.

– Pode ir Zhang, Eriol possivelmente deve estar no engarrafamento. Pode ir para a mansão... Onde quiser. – disse calmo

– Oh! Eu não insisto em ficar, porque tenho compromisso agora à noite! – disse pegando sua bolsa executiva. – Bom, nos vemos amanhã. Até mais!

– Até! – disse acenando. Suspirou levantando-se. Deu alguns passos até alcançar a imensa janela e ver a bela vista da cidade portuária. Dali dava para ver o imenso mar. Queria ir além dele, desvendá-lo. Descobrir o que o esperaria. Colocou as mãos no bolso ainda apreciando, e já estava distante quando...

_(som tocando insistentemente)_

– Droga de interfone! – resmungou, enquanto se dirigia à mesa da sala. – O que foi?

– _Ah... Desculpe interrompê-lo, senhor Li, mas o senhor Hiiragizawa deseja falar com o senhor! – _a polida secretária falou meio gaga devido ao nervosismo.

– Ah sim... Mande-o entrar, Lu!

A secretária concordou, e desligou. Xiaolang olhou novamente para a janela, disposto a voltar para seu mundo de sonhos, quando, alguns instantes depois, ouviu gritos esganiçados vindos certamente do hall. Curioso, resolveu ver o porquê daquela bagunça toda em um local de trabalho, e também porque Eriol ainda não havia entrado.

Arregalou os olhos, deixando-os enormes. O que é isso? O circo estava se instalando ali e ele nem foi informado disso? Será que estava tão cansado assim a ponto de ter alucinações bizarras?

Em pé, no meio do ambiente, estava a distinta secretária (ou que, até minutos atrás, estava distinta), os cabelos levemente bagunçados, e o rosto vermelho de fúria. À sua frente, uma pessoa que no seu ver seria difícil definir o que seria "aquilo".De cabelos castanhos repicados, roupa rosa claro, uma boina combinando e adereços como grossas pulseiras, colares nada discretos e anéis coloridos, completava o "aquilo". Esta pessoa também discutia furiosamente, gesticulando freneticamente. Ao lado, sentado em um confortável sofá, Eriol apenas sorria, enigmático. Aquela calma detestável que somente Hiiragizawa Eriol possuía.

– Eu já disse que o senhor não tem permissão para entrar! – a pobre Lu gritava desesperadamente, já não controlando os nervos.

– E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Cresça e apareça mona! – disse estalando os dedos de cima abaixo na mulher. – Eu viajei MEIO MUNDO para conhecê-lo, e não vou permitir que uma _desfrutável _como você me impeça de realizar esse SONHO! – a rival gritava ainda mais intensamente, batendo o pé no chão de forma impaciente. (xD)

– _Desfrutável? _Olha aqui, sua bicha histérica, ou seja lá o que você for, se você acha que pode me peitar assim, saiba que está muito enganado. Você só passa aqui sobre o meu cadáver! – desafiou-o(a)

– O QUÊ SUA LAMBISGÓ-ÓÓIA? – o ser indefinido parecia inconformado. – VOCÊ NÃO ME DESAFIA QUE EU PARTO PRA CIMA! VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE! SOU UMA_ EXPERT_ EM BATER EM MULHERES IMPERTINENTES E FE-I-A-AAS!! – exclamou rindo histericamente. (o . o")

O grito deixou a secretária de boca aberta pronta para esganar a coisa, quando...

– Eu sinto muitíssimo em interromper, mas não estamos mais sozinhos! – Eriol finalmente se pronunciou, voltando a atenção dos outros dois para ele. O inglês sorriu, e com a cabeça apontou Xiaolang na porta.

O chinês sequer teve tempo de mexer um músculo, depois pensar e fugir daquela figura aloprada: apenas ouviu um grito estridente e sentiu dois braços apertando-o com uma força descomunal que o obrigava a esbugalhar seus olhos. (Coitado!)

Pergunta 1: _O que apareceria mais em sua agitada trajetória terrena?_ ; Pergunta 2: _Estaria pagando por algum pecado mortal, provavelmente cometido em outra vida?_ Pergunta 3: _Isso era gente?... Hein?

* * *

_

Estacionou o carro no outro lado da agência. Desligou o motor, saindo rapidamente. Deu a meia volta no carro, se abaixando na altura do vidro.

– Sakura! Saia! – disse batendo freneticamente – Abaixe o vidro!

– Não! – cruzou os braços – Você não tem direito de me obrigar... – disse com tom zangado.

– Tenho sim senhora! – vociferou, chamando a atenção de transeuntes. – Enquanto papai não estiver aqui, sou o responsável interino por você! Suas loucuras, infelizmente, são _minhas _loucuras! – apontou para si. – Sei! – exclamou antes que ela revidasse – Que a já é maior de idade, é bem crescidinha e tal, mas sou seu irmão! Portanto saia desse carro! É uma ordem! – disse exasperado.

Subjugada e calada, abriu a porta do carro com um semblante entediado. Fechou-a com mais força que o normal. Mania!

– Vamos! – puxou-a, atravessando a movimentada avenida.

– O telefone não está aqui! Esqueci no apartamento! – sussurrou ameaçadoramente. – Hikaru não...

– Não importa! Tenho o verdadeiro número aqui. – sorriu sarcástico. Olhou a irmã abrir e fechar a boca.

– Baka! Baka! – disse debatendo-se. "_Droga! Isso não está acontecendo! Não pode!_" – pensou fervorosamente.

Se ele descobrisse a fascinação dela, ia tudo por água abaixo. Tudo culpa sua, da sua imprudência! Desempenhara um show exclusivo somente para ele... Só por causa de um telefone! Não, não era... Não era um maldito número qualquer, era dele... Dele! Era o que queria acreditar. Simplesmente não conseguia disfarçar sua empolgação quando _seu_ Syaoran estava envolvido. Era mais forte do que ela... Muito mais! Impulsionava-a, guiava-a. Ela estragara tudo. O irmão nunca foi tolo. Touya sempre fora rigoroso, ciumento e detestava que mentisse. Despachá-la-ia de volta para o interior, onde nasceu. Tomoeda! Não queria! Saiu de lá na adolescência com o intuito de nunca mais retornar. Por quê? Tinha terríveis lembranças de lá... Recordações infelizes. Momentos que apagara... Quase tinha conseguido apagar completamente de seu... Atormentado coração.

"_Syaoran". _– sussurrou o nome em seus pensamentos, aliás, este era único pensamento da fascinada jovem professora.

_**Acabo de te trair**_

_**Em pensamento**_

_**Não deixo você ouvir**_

_**O que te traz sofrimento!**_

_**Acabo de me trair**_

_**O que é que eu estou dizendo?**_

_**Se é amor **_

_**tem**_

_**Desencontros**_

_**Amar também**_

_**Um contra o outro**_

_**E lutar sempre**_

_**Por esse amor**_

_**Que morre e reascende**_

_**Melhor!**_

_**Existem provas de amor**_

_**Provas de amor, **_

_**apenas**_

_**Provas de amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe o amor não existe**_

_**O amor**_

_**Apenas provas de amor**_

_**Acabo de me separar**_

_**Sem fazer alarde**_

_**Te ligo quando chegar lá**_

_**E te escondo a verdade**_

_**Nós vamos nos reconciliar**_

_**E você nem sabe!**_

_**Se é amor **_

_**tem**_

_**Desencontros**_

_**Amar também**_

_**Um contra o outro**_

_**E lutar sempre**_

_**Por esse amor**_

_**Que morre e reascende**_

_**E não tem fim**_

_**Combinamos**_

_**Destruir, mas**_

_**Sempre estamos**_

_**Enganados**_

_**Vendo-o ressurgir**_

_**É você que eu amo!**_

_**Existem provas de amor**_

_**Provas de amor,**_

_**apenas**_

_**Provas de amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe o amor não existe**_

_**O amor**_

_**Apenas provas de amor**_

_**Existem provas de amor**_

_**Provas de amor,**_

_**apenas**_

_**Provas de amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe o amor**_

_**Não existe... o amor**_

_**Apenas provas de amor!**_

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Artista/Música:**

Titãs - Provas de Amor (álbum 2004)

* * *

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

_**&**_

**N/A: **Olááááá para todos! Sejam mais uma vez bem-vindos a esta história! Agradeço por doarem um pouco de seu precioso tempo e lerem a divertida aventura de nossos lindos heróis! E já no começo vemos a nossa querida heroína queimando os miolos e tentando decidir se irá ligar para o suposto telefone que seu querido maninho deu (hahahahaha doce engano) ou não! Se eu tivesse no lugar dela não pensaria duas vezes. Até aparece, do jeito que sou impulsiva! hehe Mas como a Sakurinha não tem sorte (não tem mesmo? o.o) no caminho de sonhos dela tem um ser chamado Touya! Ele é fogo na roupa!

Sendo um jornalista conceituado no Japão foi submetido a entrevistar o famoso e bem-sucedido empresário, Xiaolang Li! Olha só! Nossa, se essas duas almas de cruzarem, ocorrerão sérios riscos de desabamentos! Socorro! Depois mostro como nosso amado herói trabalha no dia-a-dia, lógico que aconteceram surpresas inesperadas como a entrada do charmosissímo Eriol na trama, que inclusive será de fundamental importância para a mudança que ocorrerá na vida desse pobre maravilhoso ser! Ainda estou decidindo como será isso, passo a passo!

Neste capítulo, se vocês perceberam, tem mais diálogos em comparação aos outros três! Tem dois porquês, aí: como neste capítulo passou só um dia, não tinha porque colocar imensas narrações... Fica mega cansativo não concordam?; e queria explorar mais essa parte que tenho uma certa dificuldade... Treinei bastante! Esforço superado! Espero ter melhorado, mas pra isso preciso que vocês leitores me 'digam'!

**Dediquei este capítulo a essa música do Titãs! Ouvi ela sem querer, nem ia colocá-la, mas a achei formidável e ficou condizente ao enredo... combinou de verdade!! Uma das melhores letras que eu já ouvi os Titãs tocarem!! Maravilhosa! Do jeito que adoro música, toda postagem terá uma pelo menos! **

Bom, em outros pontos aí no decorrer das cenas tem um personagem muito excêntrico, assim o achei muito estranho mesmo! Poxa vida, por mais que eu racione não consigo ver... definir... o que seja esse sujeito! Será um ser extraterrestre? Conheço uma pessoa que saberá com certeza! hahahahahaha! Deixa que no próximo capítulo, saberão (se já não sabem!)!

--

**Perguntas Que Não Querem Calar! **

**Respostas (modificadas):**

_**1:**__ Como será daqui pra frente a história?_ Será cronológica. A primeira fase que terminará no **sexto capítulo**, o **sétimo **marcará o passo inicial da **verdadeira arrancada** do conteúdo que irá manter-se no restante da trama.** Quem está louco para ver o casal principal juntos, aguardem, essa cena promete! (sorriso largo)**

_**2:**__ Kero aparecerá?_ Não! Uma pena. Adoro ele, mas como é universo alternativo e sem magia ficou impossível encaixá-lo. Não quero colocá-lo como gato ou como outras figuras animalescas. Não é digno de um poderoso e orgulhoso Guardião! Se o enredo for com magia, com certeza ele estará!

_**3:**__ No decorrer da história, outros personagens de CCS aparecerão?_ Olha, coloquei na nota inicial lá no primeiro capítulo os personagens que estão e estarão, mas posso no decorrer dos capítulos, decidir colocar um, dois, três... Quem sabe? O futuro só a Deus pertence!

_**4: **__Quantos anos estão os principais personagens?_ Syaoran tem 24 aninhos (sem nenhuma maldade!), Saky um pouco mais velha: 26 anos; Eriol: 28; Tomoyo: 28 anos; Touya: 30; Meilyn é a caçula: 22; Zhang (MEU!): 29 anos.

_**5 (última): **__Cadê Yukito?_ Ihhhh! Nem gosto de lembrar desse ser inútil! (subconsciente: credo Tammy! Coitado!) Não acho! Ywe sim é um personagem de verdade! Resumindo: DIS-PEN-SÁ-VEL! Isso. Pronto! - Desculpe-me aos Fãs (ele tem?) do "ai ai ai Yukito!", mas manterei teimosamente esta rejeição, sinto muito!

**Agradecimentos do capítulo anterior: **

**Lelê,** **Fabiana, KagomexInu, litlledool, Uchiha Dani-chan, Andréia, Cássia e**

**Rosana (Rô): **Obrigada de coração pela ajuda e pelas dicas! VALEU! Beijocas!

Um salve para **Yoru-chan**! Teve a imensa sensibilidade de me ajudar em uma cena complicada do Li... Revisou! Estava louca para saber uma opinião alheia... Ela caiu do céu no momento certo! Ela parece um anjinho mesmo! ehehe Mil beijos e abraços apertados!

**(As réplicas dos reviews responderei particularmente a partir do próximo capítulo. Melhor assim, até porque ficarei mais a vontade e poderei me expressar com mais naturalidade!) **

Finalmente vamos ao comentário da editora!

Passo a batata quente de novo para você, Lê!

**&**

**&**

**&

* * *

**

**Espaço da Editora**

Olááááááá pra todos!! Começando (ou melhor, terminando) com mais um capítulo de Fixação. Escrito em tempo recorde, aliás. Se não foi postado rápido, foi por inteira culpa minha (eu sei, e confesso meu erro). Mas o que acontece? Essa semana foi a ESTRÉIA DE HARRY POTTER E A ORDEM DA FÊNIX, e dona Miss ficou EXTREMAMENTE ocupada, e ainda por cima o computador dela não ajudou, então vocês já devem ter entendido... mas antes tarde do que mais tarde, não? Enfim, aqui está!

Então, o que acharam? Eu, como sempre, adorei!! Embora não tenha tido muita ação, mostrou muito o "interior" de nossos amados personagens. O Shaoran "diferente" de antes não aparece aqui. E isso é bom demais (embora eu goste MUITO do outro... será que vai ter os dois? Olhinhos sonhadores).

Mas a cena que mais me agradou (embora minha opinião seja suspeita) foi da nossa querida personagem misteriosa que briga com a pobre secretária do Li. Aí você pergunta: por que você gostou dessa cena? Eu digo: porque essa personagem é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a minha favorita (depois da Saki e Shao, claro!). Eu a AMO muito (Tamy até me deu pra batizar... olha que chique!). Mas no próximo comentário eu falo dela.

O Touya me mata um dia desses... cara, ele me surpreende a cada capítulo. Tem um charme que é todo ele que eu realmente não entendo. Quem sabe um dia desses, né?

Bom, por hoje é isso. Senhor, eu estou muito cansada, e não falarei muito hoje (se bem que o comentário continua meio grande). Beijos a todos!

_**Miss of Darkness.

* * *

**_

**Sessão:**

"**Fixação por FIC'S!"**

A segunda sessão vem com tudo! Espero imensamente que leiam essas merecedoras e fascinantes autoras. Obrigada! Vamos lá...

**Querido Diário - Rei MG **_**(Escolhida por/Comentário de: Tammy)**_

Um diário... Dois jovens apaixonados... Um amor... Escondido.** Card Captor Sakura - Classificação: Romance/Humor; Fiction Rated: K**

_"Quando li o título já me encantei na hora! Adoro diários (embora que eu nunca tive a decência de ter um! hehe). Imagina ter a oportunidade ler os segredos mais bem escondidos dos outros? Ainda mais se for de uma paixão. A Sakura descreve de modo criativo e peculiar, um hilariante relacionamento com o seu melhor amigo (?) Syaoran. Mas quando torna-se impossível controlar-se na frente de seu debochado companheiro que faz de tudo para ter você por perto. Simplesmente jogará tudo pro alto e sucumbirá de vez os desejos de seu coração? Será que vai rolar algo sério? Sakura terá coragem de arriscar uma sólida amizade por causa desse sentimento 'incerto'? Coitada, nem desconfia que tudo que sente é mútuo."_

Me empolguei! Estão vendo… É imperdível!

Confiram!

**Teach me how to love - M. Sheldon **_**(Escolhida por/Comentário de: Miss of Darkness)**_

Sakura não sabia mais o que fazer para conquistar Tsukiro. Até que Shaoran decide lhe ensinar alguns truques na arte da sedução. Mas o que acontece quando o feitiço se vira contra o feiticeiro...?** Card Captor Sakura - Classificação: Romance/Humor; Fiction Rated: T**

_"Na minha opinião, uma das fics mais bem escritas do site. O que me impressiona nela é a forma madura com que a autora descreve o conflito: o jogo da sedução. Afinal, quantas pessoas de fato sabem os segredos dessa arte? E quantas pessoas conseguem não se envolver no jogo? Bom, M. Sheldon mostra um casal de amigos que tentam se aventurar nesse mundo, sem saber dos riscos que correm._

_A história, em si, é muito simples. Sakura Kinomoto é "apaixonada" por Yukito Tsukishiro, e está cansada de ser vista só como amiga. Então, pede ajuda a seu grande amigo, Shaoran Li, um "perito" na arte da conquista. O que os dois não esperavam era se envolverem tanto com as lições... e daí começa a confusão. Infelizmente a fic está em estagnada, mas realmente vale a pena. É uma verdadeira (e bem feita) mistura de romance, comédia e drama. Universo alternativo, sem magia. Uma verdadeira obra de arte."_

_---------------_

Fico por aqui!

Gostaram do capítulo? Da Sessão? Da música? Ficou alguma dúvida no ar? Querem prestar solidariedade? Sugestão? Opinião? Elogios? É fácil, fácil! Deixem reviews que responderei com toda certeza! Se eu for merecedora de qualquer coisa, ação galera! É rapidex!

Fui-me!

Voz misteriosa: Não! Não se vá!

Olhando desesperadamente para os lados: o.O - O.o

Voz insistente: Aqui, minha Deusa do Amor!

O coração dispara ao reconhecer a voz. Não! Não... Ilusão. Só uma doce ilusão... - respiro fundo. Pulo de susto quando sinto um toque quente, incendiando todo meu corpo - Ò.ò

Voz sedutora: Vim aqui te avisar que não quero nenhuma, a não ser você. - sussurra no meu ouvido.

Neste momento estou inerte, pronta para quase desmaiar de tanta emoção quando de repente sinto minha cintura sendo agarrada de maneira delicada.

- Ma-a-ss você é da Sakura-chan... Quer dizer... Ainda é!? - sorrio já totalmente rendida.

Syaoran: Também ué... Posso ser de vocês duas! Isso te incomoda?

O.O - Pensando sonhadoramente nesta proposta indecente!! (Ai ai ai ai! Droga! Nessas horas odeio ser tão politicamente correta! ò.ó)

Syaoran (voz se afastando): Pense com carinho, minha querida! Adeus!

- NÃO! NÃO! E-EU...EU. eu...e-u ..a-ce-i-to.- estendo inutilmente minha mão ao ar.

Será um mero sonho? Fico divagando quando ouço:

Voz feminina: Como ousa? Irei te pulverizar com meus poderes mega-ultra-master-blaster fantásticos! hahahahahahahaha

(¬ ¬")

Ô.Ò - Sa-sakuu-r-aaa!! ... AHHHHHHHHHH!! SOCOOOOORROOOOO MANHÊÊÊ! - Saio correndo para perto da protetora asa materna.

_Moral da estória: Nunca se convença que um homem será somente seu! Mesmo em sonho (que se torna um mortal pesadelo o.o)!_

**Obrigada pela atenção de sempre! **

**Abraços e Beijocas na bochecha! Até outra oportunidade, moçada!**

**Atenção: Próximo capítulo saindo do forno e, se quiserem ficar sabendo o que rolará com este casal cinco estrelas, vide meu Profile, coloquei qual irá ser o real enredo desses dois... E mais novidades em breve!**

_Tammy.

* * *

_

_**24/07/08 -**_ Este pensamento que eu encontrei no Orkut tem muito haver com que o Syaoran fez pelo seu querido amigo, defendendo-o na cena da reunião do clã:

_**"Quem não se sentir ofendido com as ofensas feita a outros homens, quem não sentir na face a queimadura da bofetada dada noutra face, seja qual for sua cor, não é digno de ser homem." (José Martí)**_

Muito lindo, né! Encontrei realmente sem querer... A palavra 'homem' neste pensamento não quer dizer que é um sexo, mas sim um ser humano, de preferência, de verdade!...

Bonitinho, né? É, isso é para realmente se pensar!

Beijocas!

_Tammy_.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens logo abaixo citados não me pertecem (Ainda!) e sim à CLAMP. Mas alguns, sim!! l La la la la! XD

**Aviso importante:** Esse capítulo é** longo** pra dedéu, se não tiverem com disposição de ler agora, descansem e lêem depois. hehehe... Vale a pena. Vão por mim!

Devidas explicações sobre o capítulo 5 na Nota da autora. Obrigada.

* * *

**Lembrem-se:**

**/Texto/**

_Itálico_: palavras com pronunciamento e um sentido mais forte ou duplo.

"_Itálico e aspas": _pensamento dos personagens.

_**Negrito e itálico: **_música

**Revisão de:** _Miss of Darkness

* * *

_

_"De que adianta encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos, se não posso tê-lo, sequer tocá-lo? Ele é famoso, milionário, lindo, inteligente: perfeito, mas inalcançável. Porém na minha imaginação super fértil, ele é só meu!"._

**FIXAÇÃO!**

_Capítulo 5: Sakura **-**_

_Penúltimo Capítulo da 1ª Fase.

* * *

_

– Mais rápido! Quero acabar logo com isso! – a voz alterada (e principalmente raivosa) assustava todos que a ouviam. A moça tentava acompanhar o passo apressado do homem, inutilmente; nem era por não ter uma condição física boa, **– **pelo contrário, era atlética (foi considerada ótima no atletismo em sua escola!)** –** mas porque a situação pedia cautela mesmo. Ninguém merecia um irmão como Kinomoto Touya. Irmão não, classificaria-o como denominado: carrasco. Seu carrasco. Pronto. Descrição perfeita... e prática!

– Estou indo! – disse no mesmo tom. _"Que saco!"_ – praguejou em pensamento. Os funcionários da agência os olhavam de modo estranho, e com razão. Soltou o ar, até então prendido. _"Sempre fora exagerado! Depois sou eu a histérica da família!"._

– Oi, Sakura-chan! Tudo bem?

As pessoas conhecidas a cumprimentavam cordialmente. Mostrava-se simpática, aparentemente, porque por dentro havia 'lava de vulcão' que estava prestes a se soltar em proporções desmedidas.

– Olá... Oi... Tudo bem! – dizia andando. _"Tudo mal! Tudo bem mal! Não estão vendo?"_ – pensava, dramática.

Touya caminhava rapidamente com os punhos cerrados. Sua irmãzinha ia ser ver com ele depois dessa mentira deslavada de um suposto interesse da funcionária de Tomoyo. A Hikaru nunca teria um desejo tão idiota como aquele. Isso era exclusivo de Sakura.

– Boa noite! – dizia andando sem ao menos olhar na cara de alguém. Não estava com calma para ser educado, mas ao menos tinha que manter a compostura de sua boa imagem, da fama de repórter sério e competente que conquistara. Isto precisava ser preservado e não seria uma loucura infantil de Sakura que iria colocar anos de dedicação por água abaixo. Mas estava tão difícil! _"Inspirando, expirando..."_ – dizia em pensamento seguindo a _yoga _que seu chefe o recomendara.

– Touya! O que está sentindo? Tá com falta de ar? – Sakura indagou inocentemente. Arrependeu-se amargamente quando viu a cara de poucos de amigos que o irmão lançou-lhe. Ihh! Pelo jeito não queria papo. Cerrou o cenho balançando a cabeça.

Ela teria que ser condescendente pelos dois. Porque se depender do moreno exagerado, os dois rolariam escada a baixo como essa em que estavam. Deu um risinho, vendo a cena correr em sua mente. Por incrível que possa parecer, agora estava descontraída; essas mudanças repentinas de humor estavam mais presentes do que nunca. Realmente era uma pessoa temperamental. Sentiu uma súbita sensação de desconforto em relação ao fato de que sua permanente paz estaria com os dias contados. No entanto é só pensar no lindo chinês que todo seu corpo se acalmava com sucesso. Sorriu sonhadoramente, e suspirou.

Estavam chegando. Mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo que a espera da inevitável hora da verdade chegava ao fim. Ele permanecia à sua frente, estava a quatro degraus acima dela.

- Espere e aguarde, _Saki! _Esta sua mentira pra boi dormir, está com os dias... Oh, não... Os _minutos_ contados! - gargalhou divertido.

Sakura apenas bufou segurando-se para não voar no pescocinho do malvado irmão; em seguida engoliu seco para não soltar qualquer palavra que certamente o irmão revidaria.

Finalmente chegaram ao andar. Seguiam por um corredor bem iluminado e sofisticado. Dirigiam-se direto à sala da morena publicitária. E por Buda, cadê a Hikaru?

Antes de por fim chegarem à porta que dava ao escritório de Tomoyo, o casal cruzou com alguém indesejável em um momento inoportuno:

– Que ótimo! – ironizou os dois ao mesmo tempo, olharam um para outro, surpreendidos; em seguida desviaram seus olhos para uma mulher toda sorridente que vinha em direção a eles. Era uma das modelos da agência.

– Olá, Kinomoto! Touya-san! – este último notou o tom insinuante que a loira sempre jogava em cima dele.

O repórter apenas deu um breve aceno de cabeça, porém a irmã foi menos discreta:

– Miwa Matsumoto. – disse Sakura entediada_. "Mais essa!"_. – o pensamento lhe trouxe mais alguns praguejos impróprios. – Muito trabalho? – questionou-a. Fez questão de perguntar isso, ainda mais porque falou com um tom bastante provocativo. A modelo tinha um ódio doido por ela. Pura inveja.

– Claro, _querida_! – gargalhou exageradamente. – Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta? – sorriu de lado.

Touya suspirou profundamente observando os olhares saírem faíscas. Com a afiada língua que a modelo possuía e a incrível habilidade da irmã de arrumar confusão, a "conversa" só tinha um rumo direto: barraco. Quando ia intervir aquela palhaçada, ouviu a risada irônica da professora.

– Oh! Simplesmente por saber que a maioria dos publicitários de hoje, não tem lá muito bom gosto!

Tarde demais, pensou o jornalista.

– Que ousadia! – a modelo irritou-se, entretanto logo um sorriso luminoso desenhou seus lábios. – Então deve ser por isso que eles pedem tanto uma ruivinha sem sal, metida a gostosona, mas que na realidade é uma revoltada da vida e que só presta para ser traída! – riu crédula, causando o espanto de Touya. – Isso mesmo! – olhou-a superior colocando as mãos na cintura fina.

"_Como eu previ."_ – o moreno suspirou, resignado.

Boca aberta. Primeira reação.

– O quêêêêêêê?

Avançar e arrancar aquele cabelo mais falso que a dona! Segunda reação. Seria, se o moreno não impedisse a segurando pela cintura.

– VAGABUNDA!!! – exclamou o mais alto que pode, respirando arfante. – Como se atreve, sua modelo fajuta? Cuide de sua vidinha! Ponha-se no seu maldito lugar! O meu não lhe diz respeito! – 'cuspiu' na cara da loira que estava pronta para partir em cima da revoltada. – Sua… sua insignificante! É! Solte-me, Touya! – disse e logo em seguida, sentiu as fortes mãos soltar-se de si. Cruzou os braços com semblante de vitoriosa.

– Sakura, chega dessas trocas de elogios…! E pare de cair nessas jogadas de provocações... Sempre que se encontram é essa coisa! E vamos logo… Que inferno! – o moreno gritou impaciente e pronto para bater na bendita porta.

Antes de a professora replicar, observou a modelo lhe lançar um olhar totalmente indiferente, aproximar-se do irmão e dizer:

– Não gaste sua saliva tentando colocar alguma 'coisa' plausível nessa cabeça oca Touya-san! Que tal nós esquecermos isto e marcarmos um encontro assim… casual um dia desses? O que me diz? – sorriu sensualmente passando de modo delicado o dedo no peito do homem.

Touya tratou dele mesmo tirar o dedo de si, porque percebeu, prematuramente, o gesto impulsivo da irmã.

– Não, obrigado! Tenho compromissos mais importantes! – o tom sério matou qualquer expectativa de um encontro interessante.

Que fora! Sakura riu deliciosamente vendo o balde de água gelada cair abundantemente na cabeça da loira oxigenada. – Desta vez foi você mesmo que se deu mal! Não precisei gastar minha_ saliva_. – imitou divertidamente o tom meloso da modelo. Sorriu de lado olhando o gesto exaltado da suposta amiga de outra oferecida: _"Akame!"_ – o nome odioso quase escapuliu do pensamento_. "Essazinhas se merecem!"_ – pensou por fim.

Em um gesto muito rápido, o homem segurou a pulso da irmã puxando-a de maneira desleixada para frente, porém antes de qualquer novo ato, a porta foi aberta de repente e dois corpos chocaram-se levando uma mão a pegar agilmente uma cintura delicada evitando assim a queda inevitável ao chão.

– To-touya! – a voz doce e surpresa, disse muito próxima ao ouvido do seu salvador. Sentiu o rosto esquentar percebendo a mão forte segurar de maneira cuidadosa o seu quadril.

Professora e modelo viram o casal, perto de cair devido ao atrito do encontro inesperado. A primeira sorriu lindamente, sentindo o cheiro de um clima romântico no ar, mesmo que fosse o destino dando uma de suas graças. A segunda apenas olhou desdenhosamente para sua chefa. Bufando, virou o corpo seguindo para longe.

Tomoyo tratou de finalmente tomar uma distância segura entre ela e o homem. Este apenas esboçou um sorriso divertido quando a mulher de olhos ametistas raros empurrou-o de modo desesperado, indo para longe de si.

– Tomoyo! Será que agora vamos ter sempre este modo particular de nos encontrar? – Touya indagou alegremente, causando um riso descontraído em Sakura.

– É… é que escutei vozes conhecidas,... – disse, ignorando a pergunta do moreno, o qual balançou a cabeça, descrente. – ...fiquei preocupada. Além do mais, Sakura…

– Oi, Tomoyo… – sorriu amarelo.

– Já não disse mil vezes para ignorar a Miwa? Ela te detesta, você idem. E sempre eu… – gesticulou apontando-se. – tenho que me desgastar acalmando essa modelo metida. – soltou o ar, impaciente.

– Desculpe-me o transtorno, Tomy! Mas excepcionalmente hoje foi por puro _azar_, aliás, foi só o que me aconteceu! – colou mortalmente o olhar no irmão aproximando-se da publicitária. – Ele está muito estressado. Hoje o dia foi intenso lá na _redação _e ele resolveu simplesmente descontar tudo em mim! Você não acha muita maldade? – disse com um leve tom de deboche e desviando-se rapidamente, partiu para trás da amiga. Em caso de ataque frontal, ela com certeza seria seu escudo.

– Uhnn... – estranhou quando Touya moveu-se com destreza, quase pegando a irmã pela ponta dos dedos. _"O que está acontecendo? Será…"_ – deteve o pensamento, espantada.

– Debochada!

– Louco! – a professora replicou a altura já que sua defesa estava muito bem posicionada.

– Olha quem fala! – riu irônico. – Não use de subterfúgios, Sakura. Quero esta palhaçada resolvida hoje! – olhou-a abrindo a boca, mas logo enfatizou: – Hoje! Aqui e agora! O tempo expirou!

Sakura saiu corajosamente detrás da morena encarando o irmão de modo furioso.

– Como ousa… – gesticulou de modo hilário fazendo a amiga soltar um riso contido. – ...chamar de palhaçada o meu–

– PAAREM! – gritou de repente colocando-se no meio dos irmãos, os quais a olharam assustados. Sorriu amarelo. Interrompeu a professora antes que ela falasse _mais_ o que _não_ devia. Sabia o motivo pelo qual Touya estava agindo. Concluiu em questão de segundos o porquê de o amado estar fazendo esse número de "irmão querendo explicações"; só tinha uma coisa que iria fazê-lo perder o seu polido autocontrole, vir visitá-la em um dia totalmente impróprio juntamente com a irmã à tira colo toda inconformada: Sakura não se controlou e acabou entregando impensadamente ao irmão o seu fascínio fora do comum pelo seu famoso empresário chinês. De certo modo era fácil concluir tudo isso pelo fato de que conhecia os dois tão bem, e a sua análise relâmpago estava precisamente certa e seria revelada agora. – Que confusão é esta, justamente aqui? – questionou-os.

– Tomoyo! Este maluco me ofendeu só porque resolvi pegar um número de telefone idiota para Hikaru e agora vem querendo me obrigar a dizer uma coisa que desconheço totalmente! – disse nervosa. – Estou muito confusa! Po–

– Espera aí! – interrompeu-a. – O que a Hikaru tem a ver com essa briga de vocês? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Muita coisa! – o repórter respondeu de imediato. – Tem muito a ver, Tomoyo! – disse sugestivamente encarando a irmã, a qual cruzou os braços ignorando-o.

– Bem… Queiram entrar em meu escritório. Não quero resolver este assunto no corredor. – anunciou educadamente vendo as pessoas passarem sem disfarçar a curiosidade.

– Queria te pedir isso mesmo! – Touya afirmou caminhando para perto da morena e pegando as mãos delicadas entre as suas, disse docemente: – E lhe peço desculpas adiantadas pelo incômodo Tomoyo, mas acho melhor colocar tudo às claras o quanto antes. Tudo bem? – indagou olhando-a nos olhos.

– Si-sim! – ainda mantinha suas mãos entre as deles; ele sorriu agradecido. Tratou de puxar suavemente o braço livrando-se do contato quente. Virou-se para Sakura que estava sorrindo abobada – O que foi? – viu-a negar ainda sorrindo. – Concordo com seu irmão. – viu o sorriso desaparecer dando lugar à frustração. – Se precisam realmente da Hikaru, mandarei chamá-la! Vamos, entrem! – convidou-os. Olhou a amiga entrar com o queixo erguido, e logo em seguida Touya ceder como um cavalheiro a entrada dela antes. Agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso.

* * *

A capital do Japão sem dúvida era uma cidade com um avanço tecnológico de tirar o fôlego. Cores diversas, letreiros dos mais criativos formatos, anunciavam o vasto comércio denunciando o espetáculo que deslumbrava o mais tradicional morador da metrópole mais populosa do mundo. Os modernos e luxuosos arranha-céus faziam um belo contraste com a paisagem do gelado outono japonês. Atração era o que não faltava. Mas absolutamente o que atraía pessoas para lá era o forte setor automobilístico que crescia junto com a estável economia e a crescente lucratividade das indústrias, que as quais, por obrigação, clamavam por profissionais capacitados. Esses por sua vez, imediatamente 'agarravam' as oportunidades, claro que nessas circunstâncias o crescimento profissional era almejado e, sem dúvida, o desejo de todos.

Com todas estas boas características, Tókio com certeza chamava a atenção de qualquer um; e, por essas mesmas razões, inevitavelmente tinha os mesmos problemas rotineiros de qualquer cidade grande do mundo. Para citar um exemplo básico, um deles era o temido congestionamento.

Em uma das ruas da imensa Tókio, uma mulher se destacava pelo seu sensual modo de andar, causando grande furor entre motoristas e pedestres, – Estes lançavam olhares gulosos sobre si – ela sorria a cada flerte. Finalmente avistou o simpático prédio, sorriu de lado e avançando mais, adentrou desenrolando o cachecol que aquecia seu pescoço.

Já dentro do hall do prédio, Akame observava o ambiente com uma expressão de desdém. Colocou-se a caminhar em direção ao porteiro que lia algo.

– Boa noite, – abaixou os olhos lendo o nome no peito. – senhor Morikawa! – cumprimentou.

– Oh... – levantou o cabeça e olhou-a sorrindo. – Boa noite,... senhorita...?

A mulher ficou confusa durante alguns segundos, mas logo riu sem graça respondendo:

– Sim, sim! Sou senhorita! E me chamo Masami Akame.

O porteiro assentiu com um sorriso simpático.

– O que a senhorita Masami deseja? – indagou já que a mulher olhava curiosamente para os lados como procurando algo.

– Gostaria de saber qual é o andar de Kinomoto Sakura! – disse o nome, contrariada, mas logo abriu um sorriso colérico.

– Você é amiga da senhorita Sakura? – perguntou espontaneamente e, depois por alguns segundos, olhou a mulher contorcer o rosto para logo em seguida voltar com a expressão anterior.

– Infelizmente não! – disse com um sorriso irônico. – Quero dizer… sou apenas uma colega que a não a vê há algum tempo… Estou com saudades! – exclamou alegremente.

– Correto. Então não a vê há _muito _tempo! – enfatizou a duração do tempo.

– Sim! Faz alguns anos. – bufou discretamente. – Soube somente do endereço.

– Claro! Desculpe minha intromissão senhorita, mas preciso seguir sistematicamente às normas de segurança do prédio. – disse polidamente.

– Não é necessário se explicar senhor! – afirmou entediada. – Só me diga logo onde é o andar dessa menininha metida a... – repreendeu-se a tempo, voltou a rir sem graça. – Brincadeirinha! – melodiou a voz. – Sabe... Essas brincadeiras particulares de colegas! – gargalhou alto, chamando atenção de um grupo de jovens que saía do prédio.

O senhor porteiro contraiu o rosto, deixando seu semblante confuso.

– Sei! – confirmou, desconfiado – Sinto muito, mas –

– Chega! – o tom rude fez o homem de idade pular de susto. – Perdoe-me a minha falta de paciência, no entanto hoje o dia foi desgastante! – disse se recompondo. – Diga-me o andar e o apartamento sem avisá-la, vou fazer uma surpresa! – deu um sorriso convincentemente agradável. O veneno projetava-se no canto do lábio de modo dissimulado.

– Mas é claro minha querida dama, eu entendo! – disse galanteador provocando um riso histérico na bonita mulher. – O apartamento é o 901 e fi–

– No nono andar! Obrigada! – acenou caminhando elegantemente ao elevador, enquanto saia da vista do velho tarado desfez o semblante risonho para um completamente tedioso. – Serviçal asqueroso! – praguejou baixo aguardando o elevador que descia.

– Não tem de quê! – murmurou o porteiro fazendo nenhuma questão que aquela perua ouvisse_. "Vai dá de cara na porta quando descobrir que a senhorita Kinomoto não se encontra." _– sorriu faceiro.

Quando finalmente o elevador deu sinal que sua porta ia se abrir, avançou alguns passos quando, de repente, de dentro do elevador surgiu alguém que não a viu e acabou se chocando fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Sentiu seu pulso ser segurado firmemente puxando-a rapidamente para cima.

– Pe-perdão moça! Você está bem? – indagou preocupado.

Akame arqueou uma das sobrancelhas analisando detalhadamente o homem que ainda segurava seu punho. Tirando os olhos da figura masculina, abaixou a cabeça. _"Que mãos!"_ – pensou pra si.

Percebendo que ainda mantinha sua mão no braço da mulher, tratou logo de tirar. Sentiu sua face queimar, – e não era porque tinha usado sua gilete e colocado uma ardente loção pós-barba – a mulher lhe olhava insistentemente de modo intenso.

– Não respondeu a minha...

– Sim! Estou ótima! – sorriu provocante.

– Que bom... Agora tenho que ir! – deu alguns passos.

– Espere! Você não me disse seu nome! – riu de lado como se o homem tivesse a obrigação de se apresentar.

– Oh sim! Como sou distraído. – sorriu sem graça. – Sou Saito Tomoyuki! – disse aproximando-se e estendo o braço.

– Prazer, senhor Saito. Masami Akame, mas me chame apenas de Akame! – apertou a mão máscula e logo em seguida sentiu uma eletricidade invadir sua mão percorrendo aceleradamente todo seu corpo. – O que foi isso? – murmurou de maneira quase inaudível pra si mesma. Abaixou o braço disfarçando a estranha sensação_."Um frisson"._ – concluía ela com malícia enquanto o sujeito lhe dirigia a palavra.

– Akame, hein! Lindo nome! – disse distraidamente. – Meu cunhado tem uma irmã que se chama assim. – comentou.

– Ah, é? Legal. – fingiu achar aquilo interessante. – E obrigada pelo elogio. – agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso audacioso.

– Que isso! Só falei a verdade!

Fez-se um momento de silêncio, incômodo para ele, e oportuno para ela, já que estava analisando-o maliciosamente.

Saito percebeu que ela esperava por alguma coisa...

– Nunca a vi por aqui... – resolveu indagar algo. – Que andar você vai?

– Nono andar. – respondeu rapidamente.

– Que surpresa! Este é o meu também...! Eu te acompanho. – gesticulou dando sinal para que a donzela de sorriso largo entrasse no cubículo rebolando e ele inevitavelmente olhasse para baixo... – _"Que mulher!"_ – pensou contente.

* * *

Os três devidamente sentados, os irmãos entreolhavam-se assiduamente. Tomoyo suspirou procurando a serenidade tão reconhecida por todos. Pegou o telefone apertando uma das linhas que dava ao andar de baixo – Hikaru possivelmente deveria estar selecionando os modelos que iriam ser contratados.

– Morio! Encontre a Hikaru urgentemente e fale pra ela vir imediatamente em meu escritório! Okay?... Obrigada! – suspirou desligando o telefone sem fio.

Inclinou o pescoço esperando um dos irmãos cabeças quentes dar com a língua nos dentes iniciando outra discussão calorosa. Teria que no mínimo, ter paciência, que felizmente era uma de suas virtudes. Quem será o primeiro a atacar?

Soa o gongo.

Segundo round.

– Isto está simplesmente beirando o ridículo! Nunca pensei que você se prestasse a um papel desses. Nunca, Touya! – balançou a cabeça, completamente descrente.

Sakura dá o início. O esperado.

– Você disse as palavras mágicas pra si mesma. Não é engraçado? Você mesma se flagela. – sorriu de lado diante da sua suposta piada. Sorriu mais ainda quando a ruiva mostrou-lhe o punho cerrado corando com a insinuação certeira. – Como pôde se encantar por um sujeitinho detestável como aquele empresário xexelento? No mínimo ele deve ser um daqueles play-boys com sorte por ter uma família influente... – levantou-se e andou parando logo em seguida. – No fundo é um baka com um rostinho bonito... – riu antes de completar. – aliás, seria um modelo fútil de–

– Cale a boca! – levantou-se furiosa. Os olhos verdes por um instante ficaram ígneos. – Não sabe o que está dizendo! Aconselho que lave muito bem essa boca suja antes de falar dele deste jeito. – o tom saiu perigoso, encarando o moreno sem qualquer receio.

– Estou morrendo de medo. – disse ironicamente e imitando o tom da irmã. – Pelo jeito este seu fascínio pelo "chinesinho encantador" lhe deixou mais maluca do que era antes!

– Não sou maluca! Nunca fui! – defendeu-se, Tomoyo deixou escapar um risinho reparado por Sakura. A morena desculpou-se silenciosamente, gesticulando. – Desmiolado é você por está armando isso tudo para simplesmente falar deste jeito desprezível dele! É muito fácil falar mal de alguém sem dar-lhe o direito de defesa! – disse sendo justa. – Mas para seu governo, EU estou aqui, e com certeza o defenderei! – exclamou corajosa.

– Esse play-boyzinho de uma figa! – Touya murmurou pra si mesmo. Viu Sakura com um olhar tão determinado fitando-o que sentiu um ódio, não dela, mas sim desse chinês maldito! Maldito seja Syaoran Li!

– Está com inveja dele? – indagou totalmente irônica. – Por isso está você fazendo esse escândalo todo! Porque... só pode ser isso. – gargalhou docemente. – Ele é demais mesmo! Inevitável não ter este tipo sentimento por ele... Eu o entendo, Touya. – sorriu orgulhosa e ao mesmo tempo compreensiva.

Ele não estava acreditando... Não! O que acabou de ouvir somente podia ser um engano! Tinha que ser! Touya tentava assimilar o comportamento da irmã, que o qual lhe parecia estar oscilando entre a indignação derradeira, teimosia doentia e um deslumbramento que não sabia como definir neste momento. Sakura, um caso sério, decretava o jornalista.

– Descobri! – Sakura exclamou, vibrando.

– Sinto muito em lhe informar, maninha: sua suposta descoberta está redondamente equivocada! – afirmou firmemente. – O moleque de terno nunca irá causar um sentimento desses em mim! No mínimo, uma indiferença enorme! – gesticulou. – Moleque de terno... – deu um risinho. – Gostei dessa!

– Ahh! Chega desses apelidos ridículos e sarcásticos! Chega de xingá-lo na minha frente! Chega de denegri-lo dessa forma medíocre! Chega de me julgar, droga! Fútil está sendo você próprio com este comportamento totalmente vergonhoso!... Você pode até fazer isso nas minhas costas, mas na minha presença,... eu nunca permitirei! – revelou perdendo o controle.

Oh! Touya quase foi levado a nocaute! Esse 'soco' doeu fundo! Era tão divertido, pensou Tomoyo, que estava com seus olhos violetas arregalados observando atentamente a amiga. Isto com certeza foi o estopim da professora. A intensa ligação que ela sentia por este tal Li era digna de admiração e elogio. Podia até ser meio louco, mas não podia negar que Sakura sabia proteger seu ídolo perfeitamente bem. Se todos os fãs fossem assim… Soltou uma de suas risadinhas mais loucas sem ser percebida, já que o casal briguento estava completamente concentrado em suas trocas de verdades, até então antes, nunca ditas.

– E tem mais, Touya. Não sei o porquê desse ódio todo por ele, mas uma coisa eu te garanto que nunca vai mudar: se eu o admiro ou não, isso não é uma escolha _sua_! E inevitavelmente por mero acaso do destino... – debochou. – você é meu irmão! Certo, porém não tem o direito de determinar de quem eu goste ou deixe de gostar. Você sabe bem disso, que coisa! – resmungou contrariada.

– Que deixe de gostar dele, ora! Simples e eficaz! Você pode evitar tudo que ainda irá acontecer aqui! E ainda lhe vou fazer uma ressalva para que raciocine com clareza; vou definir este breve futuro acontecimento em uma única palavra: tragédia. Qual é a sua escolha?

Boquiaberta. Sua escolha? O que ele queria com tudo isso? Testá-la, talvez. Não ia cair nessa!

– Minha única escolha é que você pare agora com este circo todo! – estorou. – E,... fique sabendo... Isso que o "senhor da razão" acaba de dizer foi uma das coisas mais ridículas que já ouvi! – disse andando. – Não me provoque mais e muito menos me ameace! Senão sou capaz de... de te estrangulaar! Arrgh!! – afirmou rosnando e gesticulando.

– Oh! Sakura mostrando suas garras de _monstrenga_... Finalmente, não? – disse com um meio sorriso e nem um pouco afetado com a explosão da ruiva. Observou a irmã respirar fundo três vezes para assim dar uma resposta à sua indagação:

– E daí? – perguntou sentando-se pesadamente. – Se quiser me ver te dando um soco, basta pedir! Te atenderei com louvor!

O moreno riu diante do sarcasmo. Sabia que tinha se exaltado um pouco com a proposital ofensa ao empresário bem-sucedido. Mas na realidade queria irritar a professora, já que ela colocava o empresário (infelizmente) no seu pedestal, acima de todos, e se sentiria atingida com suas palavras ásperas dirigidas indiretamente a este sujeito arrogante e pretensioso. O famoso homem de negócios, o chinês Li Syaoran, teve o desplante de simplesmente o ignorar, dispensando-o como se ele fosse um repórter qualquer, de quinta categoria. Como se para o empresário, ele fosse um nada. Está certo que recebia diversos nãos no seu ambiente jornalístico, era compreensível o fato de isso ser tão comum nesse mundo tão atribulado que é a imprensa – mas o chamar de verme insignificante, idiota, palhaço e ainda por cima acusá-lo desleixadamente de encher saco! Encher o saco! _Encher o saco_! Isso mesmo! Essa foi a famosa expressão usada pelo então chamado "prestigiado herdeiro"... Um moleque de terno isto sim! Não passava de um moleque mimado! Ah! E Sakura era uma tonta de carteirinha por gostar de alguém tão mascarado...

– Sakura?

– Sim, Tomoyo. – respondeu a professora.

– Olhe Touya... – a morena observou a ruiva olhar o irmão indiferentemente e depois balançar a cabeça, suspirando.

– Normal. Apenas temo o que esteja por detrás deste semblante horroroso; a maioria das vezes que isso acontece é porque ele está pensando, planejando algo ruim, e quase sempre este algo está relacionado à minha pessoa! – Sakura a revelou.

– Coitado! Acho que você está exagerando. – Tomoyo ponderou.

– De coitado ele não tem nada! E pode apostar que é isso, sim! – afirmou convicta, olhando-o de lado.

Seu tão estimado ego caiu duma altura considerada elevada, no seu ponto de vista, claro. Contudo, este fato lamentável junto com a humilhação moral que sofreu, resultou numa ira profunda, e um sentimento negativo cresceu dentro de si de maneira que sua determinação de nunca desistir de seus propósitos, nestas circunstâncias, havia passado muito além do campo profissional.

Dentre de quatro dias estará viajando para Hong Kong. Um furo jornalístico importantíssimo desse, com certeza absoluta, iria alavancar sua carreira. O canal em que trabalhava tinha conseguido, depois de várias tentativas enérgicas, a tão gloriosa e esperada entrevista presencial com o presidente das empresas mais bem administradas nos últimos tempos! Não podia negar! Cerrou os dentes. O moleque de terno sabia negociar e levar vantagem como ninguém; possuía uma determinação e uma força de vontade que fugia da compreensão dos menos intelectuais. Sorriu audaciosamente ao pensar que a oportunidade de estar cara a cara com ele estava lhe criando expectativas enormes: uma delas seria escancarar para todos e principalmente à sua ingênua irmã que o elogiado líder Li não era tão perfeito assim; e tinha a suculenta oportunidade de mostrar que o jogo em que o próprio empresário incitou não ia ficar no 1 a 0, iria ter a revanche e ele, o persuasivo repórter Kinomoto Touya, sairia dela vencedor! Vencedor! Triunfantemente vitorioso! Vitorioso! Soltou uma risada maléfica levantando o punho direito cerrado.

– Que medo! – disse a professora com um leve tom irônico.

Tomoyo gargalhou abertamente com o comentário divertido da amiga.

* * *

– Como pôde? Esse velho mentiroso me paga também! – disse irritada.

– Calma. O senhor Morikawa sempre fora muito simpático e responsável. Você deve ter feito ou falado alguma coisa que o contrariasse. Só isso! – Saito falou tentando acalmá-la.

– Acho que não. Não, tenho certeza! Aquele porteiro não foi com a minha cara! Sabia! Onde já se viu? Enganar-me! Deve tá ficando caduco! – a moça cruzou os braços, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

O homem sorriu amarelo. Olhou a mulher bufar. Resolveu ser solidário.

– Por que não a espera no meu apartamento? Assim sua vinda não será frustrada. – propôs. – Eu ligo pro senhor Morikawa e pergunto se a Sakura já chegou... Ele me informa, ele vai com a minha cara. – sorriu maroto para Akame, que o olhou atravessado, mesmo sabendo que era uma provocação amistosa.

Akame passou a olhá-lo curiosamente, começou refletir... Antes de abrir a boca, sorriu.

– Está certo. Me convenceu. Eu aceito o seu convite, senhor Saito! – viu-o corar.

– Chama-me somente de Saito, Akame! Fico sem jeito! – disse apontando para seu rosto ruborizado.

– Okay, Saito! Vamos? – indagou caminhando.

– Com certeza! – sussurrou, ansioso.

* * *

Sakura e a publicitária (que já estava perdendo sua tão estimada paciência) observavam o homem andar de um lado para o outro, parar por alguns segundos, e voltar novamente à sua rota irritante.

– Chega dessa palhaçada! Vou embora! – Sakura levantou-se bruscamente encaminhando-se para a saída.

– Psiu! Paradinha aí! Não! Não! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – colocou-se a frente da irmã.

– Aiiiiii! – esperneou, batendo os pés no chão. – Ridículo você Touya! SEU DOIDO! – gritou.

– Não mais doido que você! Pode ter certeza disto! – riu de lado.

–Tomoyo Daidouji! – deu meia volta e levantou o seu braço direito apontando o seu dedo indicador na direção da expectadora, que assistia tudo de camarote, vibrando, e parecia até que ela estava adorando tudo aquilo! Só faltava mesmo uma bacia enorme de pipoca lambuzada de manteiga e uma coca-cola grande estalando de gelada! E, é claro, não podia faltar um Mentos (sortidos!) para completar a festa! – Não vai se manifestar diante desse show de... de... Sei-lá-mais-o-quê! – definiu o momento.

– Desculpa te desapontar Sakurinha, mas não meto o meu bedelho neste assunto! – a morena defendeu-se.

– O quê! – exclamou ficando boquiaberta. – Você é minha melhor amiga, lembra-se? – indagou vendo-a assentir. – Pois então, deveria estar do meu lado! – apontou-se.

– Eu sei. – ergueu-se apoiando suas mãos na mesa. – Porém, não está no meu alcance de amiga lhe salvar agora. Apesar de que Touya esteja exagerando,... esteja abusando... – viu o jornalista lhe lançar um 'e daí?' com o olhar, ela igualmente repreendeu-o. – Vai por mim! Irá ser melhor assim, já que ele certamente sabe de tudo! – disse usando o bom-senso. – Confesso: estou cansada também dessa sua adoração_ incondicional_ por este empresário chinês perfeito! Chega! Cansei! – enfim, desabafou. Sakura não acreditou no que escutou e no que estava escutando. – Para que resolva isso logo de vez, não me resta alternativa senão infelizmente apoiar teu irmão! – disse caminhando e parando ao lado do moreno surpreso.

Pasmada. Kinomoto Sakura estava esmorecendo.

– Dois... – o repórter apontou pra si e pra Tomoyo. – contra um! – apontou para irmã. – Está vendo? Estou vencendo! Se até sua amiga do peito está do meu lado,... é porque estou com a razão no que você não quer enxergar! Que mau, hein! – debochou sorrindo de lado.

– Está enganado! Se antes estava mau, agora piorou! – sentou-se no sofá, desolada. Observou Touya rindo e cruzando os braços, apoiando-os no peito forte com uma cara de: "te avisei!". Em seguida ela fitou a morena de modo ressentido.

– Sakura... – a mulher aproximou-se imediatamente da professora e abaixou-se. – Sakura, eu só quero seu bem, você sabe disso! Irá me entender depois! – viu a ruiva esnobá-la, virando o rosto para o lado. Percebeu que havia lágrimas nos olhos da amiga, já que estava pertinho dela. Sentiu-se uma crápula por isso, mas se tudo chegou a este ponto não tinham mais como retornar. Suspirou e se levantou. Olhando para Touya e disse: – Menos agora, por favor! – pediu. Andou até a sua mesa e se acomodou na cadeira.

O repórter quase que se arrependeu naquele instante de ter feito tudo aquilo com a irmã quando sentiu o olhar gélido que a _doce_ mulher lançou-lhe; estremeceu por dentro fazendo-o engolir sua saliva lentamente e _amargamente._ Caminhou um pouco se sentindo pela primeira vez, confuso. Ousou mirar a professora. Notou que seu semblante estava tristonho. Sua menininha estava sofrendo... Droga! Somente agora se dera inteiramente conta disso. Acusou tanto ela. Desferiu tantas palavras raivosas contra ela... Mas apesar de tudo que fazia, era um meio enérgico de protegê-la futuramente... A irmã estava completamente fascinada pelo empresário, ele mesmo já se deparou com coisas assim ou piores em seu trabalho. E verificou que nenhum dos fatos terminou bem, pelo contrário. Era muito sério o que estava acontecendo, e não uma mera brincadeirinha inocente de fã e ídolo... Não queria vê-la 'despedaçada' como melancolicamente presenciara antes... Sua Sakura é muito sensível, não agüentaria outra frustração fantasiosa e ... Passou de maneira nervosa a mão em seu cabelo para ver se organizava melhor seus pensamentos, ou melhor, seus sentimentos.

Tomoyo observava a luta interior do homem no qual nutria uma paixão adormecida, entretanto vívida em seu coração. Queria poder abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, por mais que ele não merecesse isso. Touya virou-se para a mulher, já que antes se encontrava de costas, sentindo o olhar que lhe era lançado. Que sensação boa quando a melhor amiga da irmã o fitava daquela forma! Confortava-o. Percebeu que a mulher, decorrente a sua percepção, sorriu docemente lhe passando forças. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e aquecido. Devolveu um silencioso agradecimento, um sorriso triste, mas que significava uma mútua compreensão misturada com carinho. Uma verdadeira cumplicidade. Uma coisa que pertencia somente aos dois. Particular.

O primogênito da família Kinomoto pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas só se permitiria completamente a isso quando o "Caso fixação", apelidado por ele, tivesse um urgente ponto final, caso contrário as coisas iam fugir totalmente do seu controle. Infelizmente, mesmo com essas todas devidas explicações, as_ revelações_ podiam não surtir nenhum efeito na irmã; esta idéia não se encontrava descartada. Ele odiava ter essa possibilidade. No fundo, apesar dessa fúria toda, ele sentia medo. Medo. Ele também odiava sentir isso. Ambíguo demais pro gosto dele.

– Touya!

Ouviu a voz feminina de repente, deu um pulo de susto, já que se localizava ainda mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Atendeu ao repentino chamado olhando-a. Sakura lhe sorriu estranhamente antes de dizer:

– Syaoran Li! – exclamou sorrindo ainda mais. – Ah, sim! Xiaolang Li se preferir! – riu descontraída. – Chamam-no assim lá na China, sabia? – indagou alegremente levantando-se e caminhando um pouco pela sala. – Ele nem me conhece! O que é uma pena! Ahhh, uma_ pena_! – soltou um muxoxo malicioso vendo o homem arregalar os olhos negros. – Eu com certeza o faria muuuuiiito feliz! Muito feliz! – apertou as mãos sobre seu peito de maneira teatral. – Ele seria um homem desejado e totalmente realizado em meus braços! – suspirou de modo sonhador.

Oh! Oh! Oh... Tomoyo levantou-se bruscamente após escutar o tom insinuante e as palavras provocativas que a amiga usou para atingir o irmão.

– Essa não! – bateu a mão na testa.

O homem soltou um som de grunhido alto depois de ouvir aquele absurdo. No mínimo! Podia-se ver que as veias de sua testa estavam salientes, pulsando de raiva. Touya cerrou os punhos e os dentes observando a irmã lhe sorrir audaciosamente.

– Sabe o que significa _Xiao Lang_? – disse devagarzinho o nome, deliciando-se com cada letra dita, aumentando a ira do irmão, mas era o que queria. Quem mandou lhe desafiar? – Significa "pequeno lo-bo!" Não é bonitinho? Uma fofura, _nee_? – sorriu e em seguida gargalhou alegremente.

Não estava conseguindo se segurar. Estava no ponto para fazer uma bobagem! Ela o fitava diretamente, ainda sorrindo. Sakura deu uma piscadela. Este gesto foi o estopim!

– AHHHHHHHHH...! – partiu pra cima da irmã de modo furioso! Como ela tem _esta _coragem? Como ousa?! Ia sacudi-la até ver se ela tomava juízo! Estava possesso de raiva! Porém, alguém cruzou seu caminho o detendo na hora!

– Calma! Respira fundo! – aconselho-o, Tomoyo estava com os braços erguidos segurando os seus, indicando pra ele se afastar. E foi o que, com muito esforço, fez.

O jornalista puxava o ar pelo nariz e soltava pela boca, repetia este processo diversas vezes. Sentiu-se menos nervoso, seu chefe tinha razão.

Sakura havia se esquivado do ataque de Touya, até espantou-se um pouco, mas parece que agora a considerada 'amiga da onça', conhecida mais como Tomoyo, resolveu lhe defender. – Oops, tarde demais. – disse baixinho e sorrindo irônica.

O irmão decidiu falar depois da atitude, digamos assim, avassaladora! Riu por dentro. Bobinho. Isso foi apenas um esboço... Ele não sabia do um quinto do que ela seria, melhor, do que será capaz! Sorriu audaciosamente, mas escondeu o sorriso colocando a mão esquerda a frente de seus lábios.

– Estou enjoado... Isto que infelizmente acabei de escutar embrulhou meu estômago! – apresentou nojo no bonito rosto, continuava enfezado.

– Tcs! É só tomar um antiácido! É tiro e queda! – disse Sakura como se realmente estivesse sugerindo algo. Recebeu um intenso olhar intimidador do homem. – Nossa! Que olhada poderosa você tem, Touya! Confesso, me deu medo agora! – virou o corpo. –Tomoyo, agora entendo _verdadeiramente_ o que você sente quando meu irmão está te olhando... – sorriu para a morena confusa que imediatamente constatava que aquilo não era bom sinal. – Você deve mesmo ficar toda derretida com este olhar... penetrante! – concluiu observando seriamente a publicitária.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos violetas e sentiu suas bochechas automaticamente queimarem. Desviou seus olhos para um ponto qualquer da sala que não fosse o homem. Colocou discretamente seus cabelos pretos e compridos em suas bochechas, para evitar assim que seja flagrada deste modo. Mais o que estava acontecendo? O que diabos a amiga pretendia? Desmoralizá-la? Ele é casado! Ou se vingar por... Oh! Tinha que esclarecer o que realmente queria apoiando Touya. Mas depois. Hoje não teria as mínimas condições. O clima estava pesado demais, os ânimos não a ajudariam. O coração acelerou as batidas quando Touya começou a falar_. "Aí, que vergonha! No que eu fui me meter? Bem feito, pra você, Tomoyo! Bem feito!... Sakura me paga! Ai!"_ – pensou que de uma maneira ou de outra acabou sobrando pra ela.

– Não estou aqui para brincadeiras, Sakura Kinomoto! – o timbre da voz estava rouco, o semblante fechadíssimo. No entanto, mirou Tomoyo por um breve momento. Deu um sorriso minimamente perceptível. Voltou-se para a professora. – Sendo irônica não vai lhe ajudar em nada a seu próprio seu favor! Não seja burra!

– O que posso fazer? A culpa é TODA sua! – sentenciou dando os ombros. Sentou-se novamente cruzando agilmente suas pernas.

O homem se limitou em apenas lançá-la um estreito olhar.

– Você me inspirou. – disse a ruiva dando por fim, temporariamente, o bate-boca.

Assim que fechou seus olhos verdes, Sakura enxergou que em dentro de si ainda havia aquela_ esperança _única que nunca falhou, pois sempre _acreditou_ nela. Esta expectativa incomum estava mais forte do que nunca. Tinha essa sensação! Sakura reabriu seus olhos e assumiu uma postura passiva fazendo seu olhar torna-se vago. Sorriu docemente fazendo os olhos verdes-esmeralda reagiram brilhando, parecia muito com um oceano esverdeado cintilado pelos raios intensos do Sol_: "Ninguém vai tirar da minha cabeça o que meu coração me manda: eu terei Syaoran Li para mim!" _– pensou convicta demais. Sua consciência regressou para a sala da agência de publicidade novamente. Ergueu-se e passou a observar com um olhar obstinado a movimentada rua pela janela.

Enquanto isso Touya treinava o seu _yoga _dedicadamente:

– Inspira, expira, inspira, expira... – dizia inspirando e expirando.

E Tomoyo, ainda envergonhada, estava com sua cabeça literalmente jogada na mesa, lamuriando-se em pensamento: _"O que ele deve está pensando de mim...? Sakura, eu te mato!... Droga, não vou ter coragem...!"

* * *

_

O simpático vizinho solidário encontrava-se em sua cozinha preparando um cheiroso café de recepção à interessante mulher que estava em outro cômodo sentada elegantemente.

– Aqui está!

– Obrigada! – Akame agradeceu pegando a xícara que lhe era oferecida. – Eu disse que não precisava... – riu sugestiva.

– Imagina só se eu iria deixá-la aqui sem ao menos experimentar minha maior especialidade culinária! É um orgulho! – disse gesticulando fazendo sua inusitada convidada rir ainda mais.

– Mas mesmo assim, o agradeço novamente. O café é uma bebida de fama internacional! – comentou levando a xícara à boca lentamente, sentido cada nuance do sabor singular – isso sem tirar seus olhos no sujeito que estava a admirando. Ele era bem interessante, tímido... – Gostoso! – exclamou de repente.

– O quê?! – Saito disse espantado.

– O café! Delicioso! – sorriu de lado mostrando a xícara e a colocando na mesinha de centro.

– Claro... claro! Sim, sim, sim! – soltou uma tossidela disfarçando seu constrangimento. Desviou o olhar para seu colo.

– Hei! Não precisa ficar envergonhado. – gargalhou espontaneamente fazendo seu admirador ficar ainda mais sem graça. Estava gostando do jeito de mocinho inocente dele. Descruzou as pernas, voltando a cruzá-las – gesto que chamou a atenção de volta pra si. Sorriu satisfeita.

– E-eu sou muito tímido... Odeio-me às vezes! Por isso... – levantou-se dando alguns passos. Parou fitando a mulher. – ...sou péssimo com relacionamentos amorosos!

Akame sorriu divertidamente para logo depois colocar na face um semblante preocupado. Ora, ora, será que teria que ensiná-lo alguns truques de sedução? Voltou a sorrir. Seria um prazer.

– Entendo. – disse suspirando. _"Papel de mulher compreensiva, ativado."_ – Akame pensou acompanhando seu anfitrião com o olhar. Observou-o tenso sentando-se à sua frente. O olhar de cachorrinho sem dona dele estava a amolecendo.

– Vou te confessar uma coisa. Isto porque vejo em você uma pessoa de confiança. E talvez possa me dar um conselho. – Saito confidenciou cauteloso.

Inclinou-se pegando a bebida quente e a bebericando, depositou-a em seu colo. Estava se segurando com muita determinação para não rir na cara do homem.

* * *

Vinte e cinco minutos já haviam se passado desde que se iniciou esta "reunião" bizarra em seu próprio escritório de trabalho e nada do braço-direito dela aparecer. Se depender do autoritarismo do repórter e da insistente teimosia da professora, o dia incomum e interminável estava longe de terminar bem – analisou a morena. Respirando fundo, pegou o aparelho telefônico, mas nem chegou o ligar, a porta foi aberta de repente, sendo fechada logo em seguida.

– Estou aqui, senhorita Tomoyo! – disse a jovem em meio ao cansaço devido à correria. Olhou a chefa balançar a cabeça, descrente. – Tomoyo! – disse consertando. Só depois do momentâneo instante de euforia, percebeu que mais duas figuras conhecidas se encontravam ali.

O que estava acontecendo aqui? Arregalou os olhos. Céus! Que energia forte é essa? Sentiu uma estranha sensação de tensão envolta nos dois. Hikaru ficou rígida, olhando os irmãos lhe direcionarem um olhar fortemente sério! – Ihh... Cara! O ar daqui está super si - nis - tro!

* * *

– Mas o senhor não sabe quando ela irá chegar... Tem certeza?

– Não tenho a mínima idéia! Aliás, sou apenas o porteiro. Não me meto na vida alheia dos moradores.

– Não estou o acusando de nada, senhor Morikawa! Só estou querendo saber quando ela costuma chegar, agora... Pelo que eu saiba as aulas já terminaram há algum tempo! – Suzuki disse impaciente. Que injustiça! Estava engolindo um enorme orgulho somente em estar ali.

– A senhorita Sakura não me informa seus horários, nem cronogramas! Sinto muito!

O porteiro estava irredutível. Pelo jeito Sakura pediu ao senhor para ele não importuná-la mais. Já deveria ter desconfiado disto. O seu estado presente era deprimente, quem o visse pensaria que era daqueles apaixonados piegas! Vestindo uns de seus ternos mais alinhados, perfume importado, portando em mãos uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração e um buquê lindamente decorado com rosas vermelhas, das mais carnudas, escolhidas a dedo! Sabia que Sakura amava aquelas flores. Por dentro tinha boa dose da melhor das intenções. Ele estava impecável, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Abaixou a cabeça, quase derrotado. Quase.

– Se é assim... – disse com os ombros caídos. – Obrigado por qualquer coisa! – o advogado suspirou dando alguns passos para trás. Olhou o senhor lhe direcionar uma cara descrente para logo voltar à expressão natural. Virou o corpo vagarosamente pensando que artifício usar. Ele imaginou que o uniforme romântico e desesperado já seria o suficiente para qualquer um se comover. Mas... Sua mente iluminou-se. Uma senhora de idade, possivelmente caquética, ali, seria-lhe bastante útil! Situações desesperadoras assim pediam soluções sádicas! Segurou sua risada ao pensar.

Era determinado. Estava determinado. Fora assim que conquistou Sakura. E assim que a conquistará novamente!

Com um andar obstinado, Suzuki dirigiu-se e sentou-se em dos sofás do hall como quem não quer nada. Se ele não poderia obter informação que desejava, esperaria ali mesmo, incansavelmente, a dona dos seus pensamentos e coração chegar. Pigarreou apoiando uma de suas pernas na outra. Começou a bater os dedos repetidamente na caixa em seu colo. Cansou. Pegou um objeto dentro do terno que parecia um pequeno espelho; analisou-se e sorriu satisfeito gostando de sua aparência; guardou-o respirando fundo. Seu olhar passou pela caixa enfeitada com capricho em seu colo. Deu uma breve observada ao seu redor. Terreno livre. Ela não ia perceber menos _um_ bombom na caixa entre tantos, _nee_? Abriu-a com cuidado e 'fisgou' um comendo disfarçadamente. Humm, que delícia! Sakura iria amar a guloseima! Fechou a caixa com o mesmo cuidado com que a abriu. Sentiu que conseguiria reconquistá-la. Seu ser se revigorou de esperança. Decidiu arranjar um passatempo qualquer. Alcançou uma revista na mesinha ao lado e começou a folheá-la. Nada de interessante. Tentou lembrar-se de uma música; cantou-a baixinho, mas só se lembrava do refrão. Mudou de posição. Novamente remexeu-se. Que martírio! Em outras circunstâncias com certeza ele iria embora!

Pegou a revista novamente a folheando, queria confirmar uma coisa. Achou a página desejada.

– É aquele empresário famoso da China mesmo que vi na tevê ontem! Que enrascada. – gargalhou lembrando-se da reportagem.

* * *

O casal incomum estava compenetrado em uma conversa super interessante. Porém para Akame tinha outro nome, o papo era super _revelador_!

– Então quer dizer que a Kinomoto tem uma _tara_!!! – gargalhou incomodando de certo modo o fofoqueiro. Batia os pés tentando conter a força de sua alegria. Depois de um tempo, aparentemente, parecia estar se recuperando. – Desculpe minha euforia... – dizia abanando a mão em seu rosto. – Mas não pude deixar de achar isso engraçado! Uh! – exclamou respirando arfante.

– Minha reação foi bem diferente da sua. Quando a segui foi só por curiosidade... O hábito de ela de sair e voltar toda ansiosa em pleno sábado me instigou. Eu simplesmente me decepcionei muito! Ela já não me dá bola... e ainda mais com este tal ídolo chinês... vai ficar praticamente impossível lhe despertar alguma atenção.

– Saito! Querido. – disse carinhosamente. – Não se menospreze por causa da menininha metida à mulher! – fez bico levantando e sentando-se ao lado do inseguro homem. A sorte estava ao seu lado e não a deixaria escapar! Sorriu pensando que o destino era mesmo surpreendente. Estava lhe dando de mão beijada a chance de vingar-se da humilhação moral e agressão física que a fantasiosa garota a fez sofrer. Planejaria com frieza e plena satisfação passo a passo da sua arte. Palavra de Masami Akame!

– Não sei por que a chama assim! – Saito riu olhando-a de lado.

– Só digo a verdade! – disse debochada. – Saito, me responda uma coisa: Por que gosta da Kinomoto? – questionou curiosa. Na verdade a pergunta era pra camuflar uma dúvida ferrenha sua: O que Sakura Kinomoto tinha o que ela não tinha?!

– Bem... – ergueu o corpo, pensativo. Caminhou coçando a cabeça. Antes de responder à interessante mulher, seu semblante suavizou-se. – Porque ela é linda, meiga, doce... É temperamental, confesso. Inteligente, distraída... Várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo, sabe? Também...

Akame bufou, arrependida. Estava perdendo a sua pouca paciência com essa conversa mole.

– Não sei ao certo como fui me deixar levar, mas quando vi, já era tarde demais para me esquivar dela. – terminou suspirando. Ele estava visivelmente emocionado.

– Não tinha ninguém melhor para você gostar, não? – questionou com o tom perceptivelmente sarcástico.

Saito colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco com uma expressão risonha.

– Está insinuando que devo gostar de você? É isso?

– Oh! – gesticulou. – Interprete como quiser, senhor Saito! – sorriu insinuante. O homem a olhava com certa persistência. Levantou-se parando perante ele.

– Sei... – o homem baixou os olhos verificando a hora. – Sakura está atrasada.

– Sabe todos os passos dela?

– Todos! – afirmou sorrindo de lado.

Os dois se viram numa disputa acirrada de sedução e provocação. A vingativa mulher até tinha se esquecido, momentaneamente, do real motivo que a levou até ali. Mas o jogo teve que ser apitado naquele instante mesmo. Ouviram gritaria no corredor.

* * *

Depois de pedir fervorosamente a Buda por um milagre antes que Sakura chegasse e o obrigasse a ir embora com o rabinho entre as pernas; aconteceu o que esperava: uma senhora caquética (!) caiu miraculosamente do céu fazendo surgir no vão das suas súplicas uma esperança de reatar seu namoro com a professora. Mas apesar da aparência inocente, a senhora não lhe parece nenhum anjinho, muito pelo contrário.

Por que_ ele_ sempre tinha que se meter nessas enrascadas?

– Muita gentileza sua, senhor Takashi, por prestar um favor tão instinto atualmente! – riu audaciosa.

– Não é nada, senhora Miko! – sorriu discretamente. Tivera que se apresentar, porque teve a súbita impressão de aquela velha caduca ia pular em cima dele de uma hora pra outra caso não conseguisse seu nome. E pelo jeito ela não queria _somente_ seu nome.

– É lindo ver um homem tão novo e cheio de romantismos solícitos! Admirável! – gracejou.

– Muito obrigado por seus elogios, senhora.

– Que isso. Senhorita_ pra_ você! – corou.

O homem arregalou os olhos e em seguida riu completamente aturdido. Observou a senhorita, ao seu lado embaraçada pelo que acabou de falar. O elevador estava mais lento que de costume. Sakura tinha que morar nos últimos andares! E por pura coincidência a idosa morava no mesmo andar! Pode isso?

– Lembro-me de você, via-o sempre com a enjoadinha da Kinomoto, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo tão de perto. – aproximou-se piscando os olhos enrugados e mostrando com certo orgulho sua dentadura, já que sorria abertamente.

"_Droga!"_ – soltou em pensamento com ar irritadiço. Esquivou o corpo o máximo que pode. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter burlado o porteiro e estar acompanhando essa tarada de terceira idade.

Levantou os orbes negros torcendo mentalmente para o elevador subir mais depressa, aliás, estava suplicando para que aquele dia completamente exaustivo terminasse da melhor maneira possível. Bem, e tomara que chegue inteiro, porque a vizinha da amada estava praticamente o comendo pelos olhos, ou melhor, pelos óculos. No segundo seguinte uma certa turbulência foi sentida causando desequilibro em ambos.

De repente! Subitamente sentiram um puxão pra baixo (!) e em logo seguida, um pra cima (!), interrompendo a trajetória do cubículo de vez.

Esta parada inesperada e brusca aconteceu de uma forma tão _rápida_ que não houve tempo para sequer pensar em _não cair_ literalmente em cima da desconsiderável _moça_.

– Por favor,... não gri - te. – Suzuki suplicou.

– AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

O grito estridente ecoou por toda a extensão do andar. Akame e Tomoyuki ficaram instigados e saíram do apartamento rapidamente.

– _Estou sendo violada!!!!_

Outro grito esganiçado veio mais desesperado.

– O que está acontecendo? – Akame indagou surpresa.

– Não sei... Vamos ver!

Os dois apressaram ainda mais os passos pelo corredor que tinha uma extensão comprida.

– O som está vindo do elevador, Saito.

– Será? O que–

Sua fala foi interrompida justamente pelo elevador que abriu repentinamente sua porta mostrando, enfim, o motivo daquele barulho todo. Os dois arregalaram os olhos vendo um dos ocupantes sendo literalmente espancado. Akame piscou seus olhos castanhos diversas vezes para assim acreditar em quem estava em sua frente. Ficou boquiaberta constatando que era mesmo Suzuki que se encontrava ali!

– Safado! Aproveitando-se de uma senhora respeitosa como eu! Seu malandro!

– Oh! Agora diz que é uma senhora!

– Além de tarado sem vergonha, é mentiroso! – a idosa disse esgoelando e batendo a sacola de feira no homem.

– O que significa _isto?_ – a mulher inquiriu com um tom completamente incrédulo.

– Akame? – Suzuki indagou, descrente.

– Sua avó é que não seria, não é?! – respondeu ríspida.

O espancado riu de maneira nervosa ao mesmo tempo em que estava se defendendo das sacoladas incessantes da _violada_. Engoliu seco. Flagra! Flagra!

Flagra?

Espera aí! Espera aí! Pára tudo! Antes ele precisava responder umas perguntinhas pra si próprio: _Ele_ estava ali, _certo_? Certo! E _ela_... também?!! _Também!_ Ela também! Buda o salva, por favor! A confusão que estava sua cabeça seria pelo menos parcialmente lógica com apenas duas simples pergunta: O que ela estaria fazendo ali? E o porquê ela estaria justamente naquele dia e naquela hora, naquele minuto, naquele...! Mas antes teria que se livrar daquela velha oportunista. Jogou o amassado e (ex) bonito ramalhete de flores no chão, possesso. – PARE COM ISSO! CHEGA!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

– Não adianta se espernear, seu desvairado! Irei lhe denunciar por abusar de uma senhora inocente e indefesa como eu! Psicótico! – acusou-o finalmente parando de bater nele.

Akame fez uma mescla de um semblante risonho e descrente. – Suzuki! Jamais pensei... Idosa! Que horror!

– Nossa! Fui descoberto! E agora? – disse ironicamente. Saiu (finalmente) do elevador enguiçado e parou defronte a Masami que imediatamente se afastou dele com receio. – Você acha que o que essa tarada de plantão diz é verdade! Isso foi um acidente! Pelo Santo Buda!

– Oh! Tarada eu? Oh quem fala! – a idosa revoltou-se. – Uma pobre alma que está com os dias contados nesta vasta Terra... Oh! – lacrimejou.

– Pobrezinha mesmo, _nee_? – ironizou Suzuki.

Se estivesse em um dia comum, estaria agora na casa de sua querida irmã, degustando uns dos belos e deliciosos pratos que ela preparava, porém pelo jeito o dia resolveu mudar para variar. Tomoyuki Saito que até então passava despercebido diante da discussão e das acusações sérias, que evidentemente não tinham nada de grave; percebia que a velha, quer dizer, a senhora Miko havia aprontado mais uma das dela. Não perdia uma oportunidade e o pior, não era que a danada farejava? Parecia que tinha um instinto próprio para arranjar desentendimento. É considerada pela vizinhança a mais fofoqueira e criadora de casos das redondezas e não perdia uma só oportunidade de gerar confusão; e fazia aquilo somente com intuito de ter assunto e sair espalhando pelos moradores; os quais não faziam nenhuma questão de perder tempo, mas sempre tinham outras mexeriqueiras que não tinha _nada _para fazer da vida, além de cuidar da vida alheia, e continuava a _folia._ Compreendia pelo fato de pessoas daquela idade terem um tempo muito ocioso, mas não era motivo suficiente para cometer essas ocasiões infelizes. E, que apesar de serem um pouco maldosas, eram por demais cômicas e o resultado final? Deliciosas gargalhadas. Ele não era hipócrita e tinha que admitir, era divertido. Mas... Talvez fosse melhor intervir. Esperava o momento certo. Queria observar mais:

Nesta ocasião em especial tinha Masami Akame. Essa mulher envolvente que surgiu tão repentinamente em sua vida era realmente interessante. Surpresa atrás de surpresa.

Takashi Suzuki, o ex-namorado de Sakura. O sujeitinho a traiu e tem a cara de pau de dar as caras. Cafajeste! E o mais intrigante nesse envolvimento todo era saber que os dois se conheciam e pelo jeito _muito_ bem; ainda continuavam lançando farpas um no outro.

– Francamente, nunca cogitei presenciar isso. Que vexame!

– O que é Akame!! O que está fazendo aqui? Aconselho que você já possa começar a inventar alguma desculpa convincente e seriamente esclarecedora!... É! – exigiu gesticulando.

– Não tenho nenhuma desculpa! – Akame rebateu. – Tenho motivos sérios para estar aqui! Além do mais pelo que eu estou percebendo… – mediu-o com os olhos – ...veio para se divertir! – disse com o volume de voz já alterado.

– E-eu? Olha bem pra mim! Estou com cara de quem veio para _brincar_?

– Pelo meu ver, sim! Patético! Veio fazer papel de mocinho arrependido, convenhamos que você não tem nenhuma chance! Caia na realidade!

– Só vou contestar isso quando me der uma satisfação a quanto você estar fazendo aqui. – o advogado disse altivo.

– Okay então. – Akame concordou para o total espanto do romântico traidor.

Fingir que concordara era uma boa tática, nessa situação ia ganhar tempo. Akame desviou seu olhar sarcástico para a velhota e disse:

– Por que a senhora não o esganou? – apontou o dedo indicador para Suzuki. – Sacoladas não matam, sabia? – indagou divertidamente, o amante automaticamente a olhou com raiva e, em seguida viu a _mocinha _de terceira idade caminhar parando a milímetros dela:

– Na sua idade jamais deixei um homem desses escapar!

– E daí, vovozinha? Na sua idade com certeza não precisarei fazer papel de velhinha tarada! – Akame disse entre sorrisos.

– Ora! Despeitada!

– Senhora Miko, acalme-se! – disse o vizinho (que percebeu a hora de se intrometer) se interpondo e conduzindo-a para longe da mulher. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Akame era melhor precaver. – Lembre-se da sua pressão e do diabetes...

– Não precisa me lembrar dessas malditas! (Feminino: indica doença. Ok?) Mas... obrigado meu filho! Preciso tomar minha insulina mesmo,... minhas pernas já não estão me agüentando mais... Uí!

– Eu levo a senhora até seu apartamento! – recebeu um aceno indicando que não necessitava de auxílio. – Cuidado, senhora Miko! – recebe outro aceno, agora o agradecendo.

Observou-a andar com dificuldade. Parar. Lançar um olhar nada amistoso para o casal. E finalmente dar um leve tapa no ombro do homem, este apenas 'engoliu' a reação e bufou buscando a virtuosa tolerância. Suzuki respirou profundamente.

– É complicado lidar com pessoas desta idade! – disse o vizinho olhando a senhora se afastar. – Elas são muito sistemáticas. Paciência é essencial nestes casos! – comentou, sincero.

– Realmente! – Akame aproximou-se alegremente. – E vejo que você sabe perfeitamente lidar com elas. – sorriu.

Saito devolveu o gesto silencioso à visita interessante.

– Com licença! Será que posso saber quem é... o _senhor_?

Suzuki foi quem perguntou com timbre grosso. Os dois logo lançaram olhares desafiadores um ao outro. Akame sorriu discretamente.

* * *

– Boa noite, Touya... Sakura! Não é por mal, mas este ar está com uma negatividade sinistra. – passou as mãos pelo ar. – Xô! Xô! Coisa ruim! – Hikaru espanou com a mão, espantando a energia nociva.

Touya levantou uma sobrancelha analisando a mulher. É. Não estranharia se Hikaru estivesse realmente metida e fosse o pivô dessa história sem pé nem cabeça que Sakura havia inventado. Se não conhecesse suficientemente a maninha do seu coração e se por acaso não a tivesse flagrado especificamente no domingo de madrugada quando ouviu passos suspeitos pelo corredor do apartamento, talvez por hora acreditasse na história. Mas para o azar dela ele ainda não dormia, estava revisando uma coluna sua, e levando em conta que orgulhosamente possuía uma audição muito aguçada e identificou de imediato o que se tratava.

Conseqüentemente isso o levou a ver uma coisa que o perturbou demais. Há meses estava muito preocupado com Sakura. Nunca ia engolir essa fascinação idiota que, segundo o patamar dele, o nível era de um absurdo colossal, ainda mais depois que ela justamente terminara tudo com Takashi. Advogadosinho metido a besta! Nunca gostou dele e intimamente vibrou com o rompimento deste romance sem futuro. Soube do episódio através do prestativo senhor Morikawa. Infelizmente não pôde acompanhar de perto esta fase difícil de separação e nem espancar o infiel, mas pelo que soube nem precisaria, Sakura fez isso muito bem do modo dela. Entretanto ela não tinha que _endeusar_ seu _arquiinimigo_ com mais fervor que antes! Isso não estava nos seus planos! É, e esse antes quer dizer que ele sabia disso a mais tempo do que ela meramente imaginava.

– Boa noite! – Sakura disse correndo eufórica até chegar perto o suficiente para pegar as mãos de Hikaru, a qual se assustou em vê-la de perto: a mão estava gelada, os olhos verdes arregalados e eles tremiam de modo frenético; em muito se parecia com um filme de suspense, onde a donzela indefesa procura socorro desesperadamente fugindo de um assassino em série.

– O. Que. Está. Acontecendo. Aqui? – disse de modo pausado. Melhor tomar cuidado, ir com calma. A atmosfera daquela sala em particular havia muita energia negra. O ar estava pesadíssimo! Sobrecarregado! Ela sentia! Arregalou seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados ficando parecido com os da mulher à sua frente, o diferencial é que não vibravam, mas faltava pouco.

– Hikaru! Que bom que pôde vir... Sei que está quase na hora de acabar o expediente, mas é que Touya queria muito falar com você! – Tomoyo disse rapidamente. Aquilo tudo teria que acabar logo, o dia completamente atípico teria que encontrar sua conclusão, de preferência não tão trágica, pensou a publicitária.

– Tudo bem! Não me importo de ficar mais um pouco! Porém não vejo o que de urgente Touya tem a me dizer...

– Boa noite, Hikaru! – o jornalista interrompeu observando a mulher que acabara de chegar. – Sei que deve estar achando meio estranho, mas não tenho culpa de ter uma irmã maluca! – sorriu de lado. Sakura contorceu o bonito rosto, e bufou contrariada. – Sinceramente, não pedi para mamãe e papai que tivessem outro filho, preferiria ser filho único, com certeza assim não a chamaria aqui em plena segunda-feira para esclarecer um assunto, uhnn... assim, não muito convencional! Sendo assim eu lhe digo que a responsabilidade de tudo isto, ou neste caso, a _irresponsabilidade _de tudo isto é toda da Sakura, okay? – terminou andando e parando ao lado da funcionária, a irmã encontrava-se parada que nem uma estátua, definição apropriada, porque ela parecia mesmo petrificada.

– Certo! E que assunto misterioso é esse? – Hikaru perguntou curiosa. – Adoro mistério! – soltou um riso contagiante. Tomoyo colocou a mão a frente da boca rindo discretamente. Agora sim a suposta reunião ia ficar mais interessante.

Touya sorriu meneando a cabeça e disse: – Que bom, no entanto, de mistério esta conversa não tem nada, ah, mas tem muito suspense? Você gosta de suspense, Hikaru? – disse passando o braço direito nos ombros da mulher, que levantou os olhos arregalados para o repórter, sorriu acenando que sim. – Ótimo! Você é uma das minhas! Isso torna tudo menos maçante, se é que me entende! – cerrou os olhos na professora, a qual estava com um semblante incrédulo. Sorriu ainda mais. Afastou-se da funcionária enquanto Sakura fugia dele indo parar perto da janela, quase correu, mas ela se controlou, percebeu o moreno.

– Sakura? Você está muito estranha, parece-me pálida! Está doente? – observou Hikaru.

– Nã-não! – gaguejou gesticulando. – É somente impressão sua! É porque hoje está muito frio, e me esqueci de pegar meu sobretudo... – sorriu amarelo, fingiu um espirro e coçou o nariz fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

Hikaru ergueu as sobrancelhas não acreditando em nenhuma palavra da amiga. Mirou o moreno: a expressão do homem era absolutamente sarcástica, quase sádica. Alguma coisa séria estava rolando ali e ela ia descobrir!

– Não se deixe enganar, querida Hikaru! Sakura é uma ótima atriz! Faria uma carreira promissora... Pena que não soube aproveitar este dom, e convenhamos, não sabe usá-lo adequadamente. – ponderou Touya.

– Cala a boca! – Sakura explodiu. Tomoyo e Hikaru pularam de susto com o grito agudo da ruiva. Desviaram seus olhares para o homem, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o olhar totalmente indiferente. – Que idéia mais estapafúrdia é essa! Você é ridículo, digo e repito: ridículo, ridículo, ridículo, ridículo, ridículo, RIDÍCULO! – bateu os pés bufando de ódio.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam e Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, enquanto Hikaru permanecia alheia ante ao motivo dos irmãos brigarem explicitamente, lançando ironias e xingamentos a torto e a direito.

– Nossa! _Estapafúrdia!_ – Touya gargalhou. – Bela expressão! Define com precisão tudo isso daqui! Acertou em cheio, Sakura! – deu uma piscadela e fez um sinal levantando o dedão, indicando um 'mandou bem' silenciosamente.

– Hikaru! – Sakura correu até a mulher. – Não diga nada a esta imitação de irmão! Hoje ele está em um estado de pura loucura, e é bom evitar contato para seu próprio bem! Vai por mim! – Sakura disse com as mãos juntinhas, praticamente suplicando para que a amiga acatasse sua ordem.

Aqueles olhinhos verdes eram tão bonitinhos e fofinhos que convenceria qualquer um, pensava Hikaru sorrindo. – Tudo bem, não direi nada que não queira Sakura, até porque não sei do que se trata_... Nee_?

– Obrigada! – agradeceu lançando um olhar vitorioso ao irmão.

– Mas que não seja por isso! Contarei nos mínimos detalhes... Não lhe chamei aqui apenas para prestigiar o espetáculo! – o jornalista anunciou alegremente para a funcionária de Tomoyo. Caminhou pela extensa sala posicionando-se ao lado da mulher, sendo que ele se encontrava no sentido contrário ao da irmã; abaixou a cabeça cometendo que sua boca ficasse muito próxima do ouvido da ruiva. – Não lance este olhar vencedor antes da hora, maninha... Tenho uma carta na manga! – sussurrou ao pé da orelha da professora que se arrepiou com a ameaça.

Sakura cerrou os punhos saindo de perto dele praguejando em mente: _"Maldita hora em que fui colocá-lo no mesmo teto que eu! Devia ter sido má e tê-lo deixado se abrigar debaixo da ponte, isso sim!"_

Hikaru virou-se para o moreno. – Estou do lado da Sakura, não importando o motivo, Touya! Sinto muito! – declarou decidida. Mudou o semblante e disse preocupada. – Ouso dizer que você está com sua aura muito carregada... Isso alimenta os espíritos opositores, sabia? Uma energia super negativa lhe acompanha e seria recomendável que se purificasse em um templo, conheço um ótimo! Posso passar o endereço! – sorriu simpática.

Tomoyo, que desistira de fazer ou falar algo para o seu próprio bem, continuava sentada apenas apreciando a conversa excêntrica. Hikaru sempre vinha com aquilo, ela adorava o estilo esotérico e sempre convencia todo mundo de que o espírito precisava se purificar para tirar a negatividade e coisa e tal, ela mesma já foi em um templo místico porque não suportava mais a mulher lhe falando na orelha. _"Isso não vai dar certo." _– lamentou em pensamento.

– Boa idéia! Quero o endereço sim! Como adivinhou? Preciso mesmo me recuperar, tem muita coisa errada acontecendo em minha volta! – exclamou olhando diretamente para a irmã. Viu Sakura por pouco não mostrar o dedo do "meio" para ele. Sorriu de lado. Quando crianças eles viviam disputando quem mostrava mais "dedos do meio". Quem ia ganhar agora?

– Que isso, Touya! – Hikaru corou. – Apenas tenho uma percepção maior que a de pessoas menos espiritualizadas! Ou normais, se preferir! – riu sem jeito.

– Eu prefiro o que você preferir, Hikaru querida. – disse galanteador.

A mulher explodiu de vergonha. Todo o sangue que circulava em seu corpo foi parar em seu rosto cor de fogo naquele momento.

Sakura rodou os olhos observando aquilo_. "Que truque mais barato!"_

– Obrigada! Mas não vou dizer nada que me perguntar, Touya! – sorriu de lado já recobrada do flerte do jornalista.

– Touya, pelo amor de Buda, você era mais criativo que isso! Foi decepcionante! – provocou Sakura, suspirou balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

O moreno parou um pouco e respirou fundo. Como ela conseguia? Toda a vida ele se perguntou isso. Na infância sofrera por a irmã sempre conseguir tudo o que desejava, fora mimada demais pelo pai, era só ela fazer uma carinha de choro que na hora o desejo dela se realizava como num simples passe de mágica. Na adolescência não fora muito diferente; Sakura tinha muitos admiradores, mas por ela ser tímida e ingênua nunca passara de apreciadores, bem, isso era o que sabia. Hoje era ao contrário, ela se interessava por homens, e este fato o deixava por demais incomodado, entretanto tinha a consciência que um dia infelizmente isto ia acontecer. Mas Li Syaoran? O juízo da irmã se esvanecera, mas por ser o primogênito da família e único irmão, ele por _direito_, tinha o dever de colocar bom senso na cachola desmiolada de Sakura. O pai nunca a impediria, pelo contrário, era sonhador demais e apoiá-la-ia até. Ele, graças aos Deuses, nascera com pés do chão, a realidade sempre o atingira e nunca, nunca ia permitir que sonhos impossíveis atrapalhassem ou magoassem as pessoas que amava. Suspirou massageando as sobrancelhas.

Levantou a cabeça, seus olhos capturaram o sorriso da ruiva. Esta aparência de anjinho que a professora possuía atraía pessoas, mais especificamente homens à sua volta, como o mel atraía as abelhas. Ela se tornava ainda mais bonita quando sorria, porém ele tinha o conhecimento que por detrás deste simples gesto vinha Li Syaoran junto. Não estava suportando mais aquela situação! Que se ferre o bom senso e a moralidade! Ao ataque!

Abrindo um sorriso mais petulante que já dera em toda sua vida e passando as mãos nos cabelos pretos rebeldes, Touya caminhou em direção à funcionária da publicitária, a qual lhe lançava um olhar temeroso e arregalava os orbes castanhos-esverdeados de modo assustador. Quase riu vendo-a daquele jeito por causa dele. Vamos brincar um pouco então?

– Hikaru! – pegou os ombros da mulher que se estremeceu com o contato e com o timbre grave do homem. – Eu sei que adora minha irmã, mas que tal se nós brincássemos um pouco, assim: fingimos que estamos num set de uma gravação, de um filme, se quiser! – tirou as mãos da supervisora e gesticulando continuou explicando. – No filme eu serei uma personagem muito astuta e sendo um repórter-investigativo me empenharei ao máximo para descobrir um crime! Você pode ser uma testemunha muito solidária e prestativa que me ajudará a pegar o bandido! E com isso desvendarei todos os delitos do criminoso, prendendo-o e salvando todo o mundo!! Viva! Uhh!! – disse entusiasmado, e sorrindo levou os braços para o alto. As três mulheres, boquiabertas, observavam o moreno dizer e gesticular cada palavra com eficácia. Tomoyo riu discretamente ainda surpresa, esse Touya é terrível! Pobre Sakura. Já a professora batia as mãos na cabeça ao mesmo que andava de um lado pro outro, igual ao uma fera enjaulada pronta para enlouquecer de vez. Estava claro como água que ele se referiu a ela nas entrelinhas como sendo o bandido. Homem odioso! – grunhiu Sakura. E Hikaru, ao oposto da amiga, tinha um brilho intenso no olhar enquanto seu semblante se desenhava um sorriso excitado. Ela disse:

– É o meu sonho!! – gargalhou abertamente.

Touya imitou Hikaru, rindo divertidamente. – Pois eu concedo seu desejo! – inclinou-se para a espiritualizada mulher e no instante que se ergueu seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sakura. – Eu disse que desta vez você ia se _ferrar_! – seu dedo indicador apontou a ruiva. – Maninha! – disse debochado mantendo um sorriso de lado irritante, mas ao adverso do que imaginara que a ruiva faria, Touya viu uma expressão diferente nela, um ar de confiança sustentava-a. Qual era a da irmã? Engoliu seco quando Sakura lhe sorriu e logo após sentou-se cruzando as pernas, levantou o queixo, mostrando uma superioridade sem fim, não soltou uma palavra sequer. Emudeceu. Ah! Que atrevimento! Muito bem, a hora da verdade finalmente chegara, o vencedor se revelaria, e óbvio que seria ele! Kinomoto Touya nunca perdera! E jamais perderá!

– Fazendo de conta que estamos gravando, sente-se aqui oh! – apontou o espaço. – Aqui vai ser seu lugar, e aqui o meu... – pegou uma cadeira colocando-a em frente à poltrona na qual sentava a testumunha-chave do suposto filme de Touya.

– Aiaiaiai! – balançava as pernas, excitada. – Como num filme! Oww! – soltou um gritinho. Hikaru sorria com a perspectiva que ela, ela mesma, se encontrava num set de gravação de nada mais, nada menos que a badalada Hollywood! Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Será que ela se revelaria uma boa atriz? Colocou a mão do queixo, pensativa.

Tomoyo ria de lado, só faltava ela pegar sua filmadora e ser a cinegrafista! Confessava, tinha vontade, mas não ia por respeito a Sakura. Temia que a ruiva cometesse alguma besteira, ainda mais que a mesma se sentara e não abrira a boca uma única vez para blasfemar contra o irmão, como fazia há alguns minutos atrás. Pensando seriamente nisso, logo se prontificou e qualquer movimento suspeito de Sakura, ela a seguraria. Com certeza a mulher planejava algo. Semicerrou os olhos na amiga.

– Touya! O script! Como saberei as minhas falas! Hein?

– Não se preocupe com este mero detalhe, Hikaru... Garanto que você saberá dizer o que lhe perguntarei! – sorriu de lado. Virou o pescoço em direção da mana e disse em um tom casual: – Olha só a cara da minha querida irmãzinha... Não parece que agora está orgulhosa do irmão aqui! – soltou um muxoxo. – _Nee,_ Sakura? Admita: sou a ovelha branca da família! – riu presunçoso e, com um semblante zangado, prosseguiu: – Esforce-se e faça uma expressão melhor, por favor! – voltou-se para Hikaru e sorriu sendo retribuído da mesma forma.

"_Vai brincando com fogo, maninho! Se você é fogo eu sou um incêndio todo!"_ – Sakura pensava enquanto um discreto sorriso contornava os seus lábios.

A morena publicitária percebeu o esboço de um sorriso, por mínimo que fosse ele. Suspirou. Para um bom observador, meia imagem já bastava. Temia por Touya e pressentia que ela própria seria a protagonista do hipotético plano da professora. Em falar em protagonista, retornou sua atenção aos dois "personagens" do longa-metragem do jornalista. Sorriu balançando a cabeça. Se aquilo tudo não fosse tão trágico sairia umas belas cenas de comédia, com toda certeza.

– Vamos começar! Preste a atenção. Somente vou lhe passar os requisitos básicos para esta cena. – Touya disse devagar vendo Hikaru fazer uma fisionomia compenetrada, sorriu satisfeito. Era claro que poderia ter acabado com isso há muito tempo, mas aproveitaria cada segundo daquela situação oportuna em que ele se encontrava, tendo a irmã nas mãos, ao menos achava isso, até aquele instante. – Quero que você seja mais sincera possível; terá que me esclarecer tudo o que eu lhe questionar, quando eu digo tudo, é tudo! – a testemunha afirmou com a cabeça. – Certo. Para tornar o filme o mais real possível, vou incluir minha doce irmã nele... – sorriu apresentando Sakura como se fosse uma atriz que acabara de ganhar Óscar. – Afinal, ela sabe interpretar que é uma beleza! – Tomoyo soltou um riso contido, não aguentou mais. Todos olharam para ela de modo surpreso. – Não estou dizendo? Até Tomoyo concorda comigo! – Touya sorriu de lado.

Tomoyo inclinou o pescoço escondendo seu rosto rubro. Estava se controlando ao máximo, porém não suportou segurar mais o riso, Touya falou de uma maneira muito engraçada, aquele sarcasmo todo dele sem dúvida era hilário. Olhou de lado para Sakura: indecifrável. Droga, ia acabar sobrando pra ela. De novo!

– E quem Sakura será? – Hikaru perguntou sorrindo, imaginando a amiga atuando ao lado dela.

– Darei o papel apropriado à ela: o bandido lhe cai muito bem! Enfim, não há mais personagens mesmo. – quem não soubesse o que estava acontecendo realmente ali e não conhecesse bem o renomado jornalista de Tókio, acreditaria veementemente que ele estava falando sério. – Tomara que você se saia bem, Hikaru... Sakura ficará muito feliz se você ter uma desenvoltura positiva... Eu garanto isso! – exclamou convicto.

– É... – girou o pescoço, já que se encontrava atrás da professora, observou-a e sorriu sem graça. – Ela não me parece muito contente, Touya... – a cara de Sakura assustou-a: o semblante fechado era idêntico ao de um macaco que chupara limão e não gostara nem um pouco do gosto.

– Não ligue para isso... Releve! Bem, chegou a hora da verdade! – sorriu genuinamente. Enquanto o repórter-investigativo ia fazendo o movimento de sentar-se foi dizendo: – Primeira pergun–

– Pare! – o tom agudo sobrelevou na sala. Sakura interrompeu abruptamente o irmão e ergueu-se com os punhos cerrados. Touya, de pé, ergueu uma sobrancelha pensando que finalmente a irmã se manifestava. – Touya... – disse com um tom suavemente repreendedor, pôs-se a caminhar. – ...sempre se esquecendo de relaxar. Não aprende mesmo! Sabia que a raiva, o ódio constante faz você ser suscetível ao um ataque cardíaco? É verdade, eu li isso! Se eu fosse você, e graças a Buda não sou... – sorriu – ...ficaria ininterruptamente alerta quanto a isso! – sorriu amavelmente e parou às costas do moreno. – Por este motivo... – colocou suas mãos nos ombros do homem, acariciou-os e, em seguida, empurrou o irmão com uma calculada força à cadeira propriamente posta por ele, cometendo-o a ficar devidamente sentado. – ...vou cuidar de você! – sorriu mais uma vez, só que agora seu olhar continha uma perceptível malícia.

– Oh! Quanta generosidade... O amor fraternal é lindo. – jornalista soltou com sarcasmo. – Fico comovido com esse gesto fraterno, maninha! Obrigado pela atenção. – colocou a mão direita na mão esquerda da ruiva, a qual ainda mantinha as mãos no ombro. –_ Tadinha_, acredita em tudo que lê! Olha quem fala... um jornalista! – riu de si mesmo

– De nada! – disse com os dentes cerrados. Pressionou as mãos nos ombros masculino fazendo questão agora de não calcular sua força que foi se intensificando enquanto lançava um olhar de fúria ao irmão, ele não percebia já que se encontrava de costas para ela, mantendo na face um irritante sorriso de lado. Sorriu maquiavelicamente constatando que essa era uma ótima chance de enforcá-lo até ele lhe suplicar para parar. Adoraria vê-lo em desespero, sorriu mais.

Touya estranhou quando começou a sentir uma certa pressão causando-lhe dor nos ombros. – Aí, Sakura! – exclamou alto.

– Mas só quero que relaxe. Calma, não vou matá-lo! – riu irônica. Puxa, que sentimento bom é esse! A satisfação era realmente deliciosa. Suas mãos se deslocaram para o atraente pescoçinho...

– Sakura! – escutou seu nome, era Tomoyo, a morena aproximou-se dela e encarava-a estranhamente. Fez um gesto com a cabeça, e moveu os lábios, tentando dizer-lhe algo: calma, ela entendeu. Franziu a testa, percebendo o que estava prestes a fazer, rapidamente tirou as mãos do irmão. Tremia. Respirou profundamente; as células do seu corpo pulsavam. Arrumou sua roupa e passou as mãos nos cabelos na tentativa de manter-se digna.

– Doeu, monstrenga! Sempre soube que você era bruta mesmo! – o homem resmungava e massageava o ombro dolorido – Não quero sua ajuda. Fique quieta, assim você é mais útil!

Sakura, perdendo a cabeça mais uma vez, rosnou, fez menção de atacar o irmão novamente e enforcá-lo de vez, mas outra vez foi impedida pela sensata morena.

– Tudo bem! – Tomoyo lhe sorriu, apaziguadora. Puxou Sakura, discretamente. – Vá sentar-se! Quer piorar a situação?! Raciocine! – sussurrou.

– Já me acalmei, Tomoyo! Pode deixar... Eu tenho outro plano! – deu uma piscadela, o que horrorizou a publicitária definitivamente. – Afaste-se e observe! – pediu estufando o peito.

– Deus... – murmurou, espantada. Olhou a amiga se aproximar novamente do irmão, mas desta vez as ações dela aparentava-lhe estar _controladas._

– Deixe-me tirar seu paletó... Oh, não precisa se levantar! – tirou cuidadosamente a veste do irmão, tinha o costume de fazer isso sempre quando o esgotado jornalista chegava em casa. Sorriu de lado. – Assim com certeza você vai se sentir mais a vontade em seu _filme!_ – disse zombeteira.

– Pára Sakura! Deixa-me em paz, droga! – praguejou quando a irmã puxou seu terno, mas mesmo assim se entregou, ou melhor, entregou seu terno. – Chega de me enrolar com estas desculpas idiotas! Está apenas atrasando o inevitável! Não vai conseguir impedir... O prazo de sempre conseguir o que quer expirou! – revelou, irritadiço.

– Okay! Entrego os pontos, Touya! – suspirou longamente dirigindo-se até outra cadeira, pendurou o terno no encosto da mesma, e disse derrotada: – Você venceu! – agilmente e com discrição meteu a mão no bolso do terno, sorriu sentindo as chaves do carro entre seus dedos, pegou o chaveiro e imediatamente guardou-o no bolso da blusa. Nesse processo fitava Tomoyo e sorriu ainda mais quando a viu perceber o que fizera, a amiga arregalou os olhos violetas e surpresa, indagou com o olhar o que ela pretendia. Pediu segredo colocando o dedo indicador em frente a boca. Retornou ao seu lugar, cruzou as pernas. Em seu olhar um brilho suspeito podia ser notado, ficou quieta esperando o minuto oportuno de traçar sua meta.

Hikaru assistiu abismada tudo o que se passou em sua frente. Que confusão. Sua mente não conseguia compreender o que de fato rolava entre os irmãos. Sentia-se uma mera coadjuvante ali. Tinha que desvendar o que ocorria, parece que ia descobrir agora, pois Touya lhe olhava pedindo atenção, voltou-se para ele.

– Após esta interrupção mal sucedida da nossa professorinha, vou terminar o que ia dizendo...

"_Uma coisa é certa: com esses dois nunca se cai na rotina! Estava ansiando por isso... Que divertido!!!"_ – Hikaru vibrou em pensamento. Estreitou os olhos no homem, o jornalista podia ser meio maluco, mas pelo menos ele era interessante. Sorriu, travessa. Resolveu novamente emprestar seus ouvidos ao moreno.

– Primeira pergunta: – droga! Não tinha escapatória, teria que falar o nome do chinês. Mirou Sakura: ela estava aparentemente calma, tranqüila demais, com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados. Vamos, Touya! Vamos acabar logo com essa encenação, seja o que Buda quiser! Limpou a garganta e continuou. – Li Syaoran, este nome lhe lembra alguém?

– _Li Syaoran_? – Hikaru gargalhou abertamente. Touya acenou 'sim' erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Como não conhecê-lo! Que isso, Touya! Até me ofende em fazer uma pergunta dessas! Todas as mulheres atualizadas deste hemisfério já ouviram falar dele! – abanou o rosto com a mão.

Fechou a cara na hora, após infelizmente escutar um absurdo desses. Que horror. O sexo feminino perdeu o senso crítico quando o assunto eram homens famosos. Já se foi o tempo em que os (gatinhos) Backstreet Boys eram o consumo de desejo da legião feminina. Bufou contrariado. – Okay! Mas não precisa ser tão entusiasmada nas respostas...

– "Mas" digo eu! Você não disse para que eu fosse a mais sincera possível! Então...

Sakura sorriu ao ver a cara contorcida do irmão. Bem feito! Ele pediu por isso.

– Está certa!... Segunda pergunta: pelo que eu pude notar você conhece bem este sujeito. O que acha dele? – humm que ele não se arrependa disso. Sorriu tremido.

A mulher riu pretensiosamente antes de responder. – Uhnn... É... – riu, marota, corou antes de falar. – O que eu acho dele? Olha, você quem está perguntando, hein!... Ora, o cara é simplesmente o empresário mais bem sucedido do oriente, arrisco dizer. É... além de ser milionário e de pertencer a uma das famílias mais influentes e respeitadas deste continente, Li Syaoran é "meramente" um dos homens mais lindos que eu já vi, e olha que já vi muitos, até porque eu trabalho com esses monumentos... – riu novamente e disse. – Ah, sim! Ele é charmoso, fascinante, inteligentíssimo, e acho que sabe exatamente como fazer bem "aquilo"! – gesticulou aspas no aquilo.

Touya arregalou seus orbes castanhos com o que escutara. É muita petulância da parte dela. Arrependia-se amargamente. Cerrou os dentes, afrouxando a gravata.

Sakura dividia as mesmas opiniões com relação ao que a amiga contava – tão espontaneamente – tudo ou parte do que pensava de Li para o moreno. Gargalhou intimamente ao ver a expressão de surpresa e ódio no irmão. Será que neste momento ele iria dar razão à ela? Nunca! Respirou fundo segurando uma gargalhada. Que ótimo! Hikaru foi mesmo muito sincera ao descrever o seu homem dos seus sonhos. Um pouco atrevida nos predicados... Não sentia ciúmes do empresário, pelo contrário, sentia uma satisfação indescritível em todo seu ser. O chinês seria todo _dela_ mesmo. Sua pele se arrepiou com esta possibilidade. Um súbito calor subiu em seu corpo. Tirou o cachecol. Uí!

– Tem algo mais a acrescentar? – sorriu visivelmente calmo.

– Tenho! Ele também é _sexy_ e su–

– Terceira pergunta!! Baseado nisto tudo o que me disse: Qual seria a chance de você, Hikaru, ter algum tipo de relacionamento com esse empresário? – apoiou sua pena na outra.

– Co-como assim? – Hikaru tinha uma gota na cabeça.

– Serei mais específico: De 0 a 10, qual é a chance de você ter algum envolvimento... amoroso, com ele?

– Envolvimento? Amoroso? Uhh! Quem me dera! – riu resignada balaçando a cabeça. – Olha, – levantou-se e continuou: – ....eu não estou entendendo nada... Mas mesmo assim vou dar a nota: acho que a oportunidade de estar em um curto espaço com Li Syaoran seria com certeza por si só um belo feito, porém euzinha aqui me coloco no meu lugar, chance 2 eu daria. – sorriu sem graça e suspirou conformada.

O jornalista sorriu satisfeitíssimo com as palavras da funcionária de Tomoyo. Lançou seus olhos na irmã, como quem diz: "olha só!" – dizendo silenciosamente que o mundo real era aquele e não "O fantástico mundo de Sakura.".

Sakura devolveu o sugestivo olhar com um "e daí?" – querendo dizer-lhe que ela era Kinomoto Sakura e não Nigato Hikaru. Sorriu de lado encarando-o. O destino dela encontrava-se em um nível superior, muito acima de uma compreensão. Que tal?

Touya ignorou tamanha estupidez e soltou: – Esta se saindo bem... Parabéns Hikaru!

– Obrigada, Touya! – riu sugestiva sentando-se

– Estamos avançando aqui. Vamos lá... Primeiro vou supor que o nosso estimado bandido seja ignorante o bastante para pensar que ele pode ser mais do que _realmente_ é! O coitado pensa que pode ter o impossível... – riu divertido. – É muito ingênuo por achar isso! – continuou rindo deixando a pobre funcionária sem graça com uma enorme gota na cabeça. – Sensacional! – ria que não se aguentava.

Tomoyo não achou graça; pelo contrário, ficou séria, percebendo o quanto o moreno estava sendo o próprio ingênuo naquela história toda. Conhecia Sakura o bastante para afirmar com convicção: a ruiva estava tão obstinada que com certeza seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para estar cara a cara com o chinês famoso. Sem dúvida. Notara isto quando viu nos olhos verdes um brilho peculiar jamais visto, pelo menos por si, que anunciava que ela não estava para brincadeira.

Ela queria coisa séria. E Touya, inconscientemente, estava estimulando-a mais ainda.

– Desculpe-me! – o jornalista disse recuperado. – Faz tempo não acho graça de alguma coisa tanto assim, isso-... – foi interrompido bruscamente.

– Que isso, Touya! – Sakura manifestou-se aproximando-se do irmão, amistosamente (sei!). – Não precisa pedir desculpas, querido! – riu cinicamente. – O bandido é mesmo um tolo por pensar que pode sonhar! É um idiota! – riu e virou-se para a morena. – Concorda comigo, Tomoyo? – Sakura indagou de forma veemente encarando-a.

Tomoyo engoliu seco pensando: _"Agora sim vai sobrar pra mim! Aiiii! Merda!"_ – É... e-eu... – sorriu amarelo.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, Miwa solta seu veneno..._

– Sé - ri - o! Alguma vez eu menti pra você?!... Unph! Aquela vez não conta!! – a modelo da agência _Look Stars's_ falava e praguejava no celular. – Estão trancados no escritório da chefona há mais de 1 hora!... Juro!... – soltou uma gargalhada exagerada e até mesmo maldosa. – Você é mais maliciosa do que eu! Há! Não gosto disto! Odeio quando você me supera, Akame! – fez uma careta, mas diferente do semblante a voz saiu _agradável._ – É... – analisou suas unhas (postiças!) – ...realmente, não sei como aquela sem sal e sem açúcar da Kinomoto consegue ter um irmão tão _sexy_... – riu escutando a outra falar. – É mesmo... a ruiva mal amada deve ter sido adotada!! – gargalhou alto.

Uma mocinha subia depressa a escada, parecia que ia tirar o pai da forca. Chegou a um corredor onde finalmente avistou a pessoa pela qual ela procurava há meia hora! Ufa!

– Senhorita Matsumoto! Senhorita Matsumoto! – a mocinha chamava com urgência a mulher que estava no celular, distraída. Mas viu que a modelo aparentemente não tinha escutado-a para _variar._ – Eu quero lhe dizer... – pulou inúmeras vezes vendo se assim a outra a percebesse, mas não. – Chegou isso... Aqui! – levantou ambos os braços para chamar _mais _atenção!... Contorceu o rosto. – SENHORITA! – gritou, cansada de ser ignorada.

– Ahhh!! – exclamou fitando finalmente a moça. – Que susto você me deu sua _coisinha_! – exclamou com a mão no peito. – Oh, é só Morio, a minha assistente chata de galocha! – voltou sua atenção para o aparelho dourado, como se não tivesse acontecido grande coisa (ou coisa nenhuma).

Ser estagiária não é fácil! Tudo bem, isso não é novidade para ninguém, porém trabalhar com essa mulher era o mesmo que resistir a um lugar empesteado de cobras venenosas prontas para o darem bote certeiro, e todas ao mesmo tempo! Dar pra imaginar isso? _"Ninguém merece!"_ – bufou a morena, entediada, cansada de ser maltratada, diminuída, por esta modelo metida. Tinha que escutar caladinha os caprichos e os maus tratos desta cópia mal feita de mulher-maravilha! Deus deve ter errado na mão na hora mandá-la para Terra! Só pode ser! Que Ele a perdoe por pensar uma barbaridade dessas. Mas, Ele tinha que dar-lhe um desconto, este ser chamado Miwa Matsumoto era tudo o que ela detestava: folgada, arrogante, superficial, convencida ao extremo e pior: barraqueira de carteirinha! Já presenciou vários chiliques da modelo fogosa.

Morio cerrou o os olhos na mulher que permanecia falando sem parar no celular. Tinha vontade de não dizer nada, mas não podia. Isso iria contra seus princípios profissionais... Mas _isso _mais parecia uma missão impossível, até podia escutar o _musiquinha_ do filme tocando no fundo. Respirou fundo, resignada, e pediu educadamente: – Preciso de sua atenção, senhorita! Por favor! É muito importante! Diz ao seu respeito. – disse, contundente.

A modelo respirou fundo virando-se para ela, fazendo deste simples gesto, um grande esforço. – Tenho que desligar!... Não sou uma desocupada que nem você, Akame!... – soltou com uma expressão irônica. Sorriu de lado olhando para a porta da chefa, arrumando seus cabelos lisos, perfumados e brilhosos. – Pode deixar! Ficarei a par de tudo... Tchauzinho perua! – ...despediu-se fechando o aparelho com força fitando desdenhosamente a sua assistente. – Fale de uma vez o que quer Morio! Odeio ser perturbada, você sabe! – soprou de lado.

– Faz meia hora que chegou esse documento... – tirou gentilmente a folha de uma pasta azul. – indicando para que a senhorita o assine, concluindo deste modo o contrato solicitado pela Company. JP Perfume.

– Era isso? – suspirou pesadamente. Pegou o papel estendido lendo-o superficialmente, abriu um sorriso iluminado focalizando exclusivamente o valor do cachê. – Quem disse que eu não posso?! Finalmente eles falaram a minha língua! Uau!! – riu pretensiosamente.

Morio tinha vontade de estrangulá-la naquela hora. Controlou-se obtendo sucesso. Sorriu forçado vendo a modelo fitando-a.

– Eles finalmente viram meu verdadeiro valor! – pegou a caneta estendida pela estagiária, a pasta e assinou o papel rapidamente, devolveu tudo para a estudante, colocou as mãos na cintura fina e completou com altivez: – Eu valho isso e muito mais! Viu, cosinha!! – fitou seus olhos negros na mocinha que a olhava com o semblante neutro, viu-a concordar. – Nunca fui boa na escola, sabe... Oh, pelo menos nas matérias não!! – gargalhou com uma perceptível malícia.

– Nota-se! – Morio pondera. _"Agora a olhando, superficialidade tem justificativa."_ – sorri ironicamente em seu íntimo.

– E estou aqui ganhando muito mais do que muitos que dedicam sua vida ao estudo para ganharem mixaria! – disse arrogante, ignorando-a, mas olhando-a sugestivamente. Suspirou alisando sua blusa de grife e, deixando as mãos apoiadas elegantemente no quadril, declarou entediada: – Se não há mais nada para me falar, pode se retirar, coisinha. Dispenso seus humildes serviços por hoje. Estou muito ocupada agora. – terminou sorrindo entusiasmada, mirando seu _alvo_ de desejo.

– Como quiser e obrigada senhorita Matsumoto! Com licença! – curvou-se saindo. No instante em que se virou para retirar-se contorceu seu rosto cerrando discretamente seu punho a altura do rosto, murmurou com uma raiva desmedida: – Vaca _seca!_

Já Miwa estava eufórica para continuar com a sua espionagem, mas antes de retomá-la, olhou para os lados procurando supostos intrometidos. Ela era bem cuidadosa com a sua reputação, quem a visse nesse estado não ia ter bons pensamentos em relação a ela. Uma carreira de modelo era tudo! Sua imagem – em todos os sentidos – teria que ser preservada. Vendo-se sozinha e pulando de curiosidade, aproximou-se da interessante porta o suficiente para colar seu lindo ouvido nela a fim de escutar algo.

O que será que tanto faziam do outro lado da porta? Esta questão a corroia por dentro.

* * *

– Vamos Tomoyo! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta simples! – Sakura cobrou usando um tom sério. Viu a publicitária titubear e sorriu dizendo: – É fácil saber a resposta quando se está em um lado! Pelo que eu vejo este não é o seu caso! – aproximou-se da morena encarando-a intensamente.

– Não venha colocar no meio disso, Sakura! – disse desistindo da tentativa de achar uma resposta para aquela pergunta retórica da ruiva. – Não tenho nada a ver com essa rixa entre você e seu irmão! – caminhou pelo escritório se distanciando da professora, ficando assim numa posição privilegiada (e principalmente segura) do recinto.

– Está enganada, querida! – olhou-a insistentemente. – Estamos em sua agência, em seu escritório, e convenhamos você mostrou-se bastante amistosa em emprestar esta sala para Touya! Eu considero isso como uma participação bastante ativa, hum...? – ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda.

– Sim, Sakura! Mas quem está enganada é você, ou melhor, equivocada,... estou apenas interessada na resolução disso tudo... Juro que estou em dúvida se devia ter aceitado tão passivamente isto, agora. – disse a última frase baixinha, suspirando cansada.

– Arrependimento é bom sinal. É um sinal de bom-senso! Esta é a Tomoyo que conheço... – sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços.

– Olha quem fala! – Touya irrompeu bruscamente, parando a frente da irmã. – Você fala de bom-senso como se você fosse a pessoa mais sensata do mundo! – riu surpreso com um semblante inconformado.

Sakura fitou-o cruelmente; o moreno arregalou os olhos – surpreendendo-se novamente – para tamanha frieza que as esmeraldas transmitiam-lhe. – Cale a boca. – Sakura disse lenta e incisivamente.

– Controle, agora? Esta é boa! – Touya disse em meio a risinhos descrentes.

– Fale o que quiser... Insinue, jogue! Esse joguinho de gato e rato acabou! – Sakura encarou o jornalista de perto, chegando a poucos centímetros do rosto confuso do irmão.

– Ah, é? – afrontou igualmente a irmã.

Tomoyo engoliu seco observando o casal soltar faíscas através dos olhares, e hesitando um pouco, soltou séria. – Gente, acho que por esse dia, basta! Peço... Não, imploro para que isso se encerre aqui e agora! – cerrou os punhos, torcendo pro fim desse longo dia.

– Não... Agora eu serei o gato... ou a _gata_ da história. – Sakura deu um miado e sorriu de lado para o irmão, ainda confuso tentando desvendar a irmã.

– Sakura, pelo amor de Deus! Não provoque mais! Acabou! Outro dia,... em outro lugar... vocês dois resolvem, de preferência, civilizadamente essa... divergência.

–_ Divergência_? – Sakura gargalhou jogando a cabeça, divertidamente, para trás. – Usando eufemismo nesta altura... Desculpe-me Tomoyo, eu sei que isso é típico de você... Eu também sei que quer ajudar,... mas não dá... Não dá mesmo! Muito menos... civilizadamente. – disse incrédula e rindo em seguida. – Com Touya isto não é possível! – exclamou na cara do moreno. – Não há ninguém aqui querendo que esta encenação – pronunciou pausadamente, fitando intensamente o jornalista calado. – acabe, mais do que eu! PORÉM... Syaoran é um objetivo a ser alcançado! E meu _ilustríssimo _irmão não conseguirá me convencer do contrário! – levantou o queixo, dignamente.

– Olhem bem!! Vocês duas estão sendo testemunhas da loucura de minha irmã! – sorriu com certo orgulho, apontando desleixadamente para a ruiva destemida, estreitou os olhos e soltou de modo autoritário olhando veementemente a professora: – Usarei isso contra você... Contra esta sua fixação doentia!

– Você só diz asneira! Não entende nada!

– Oh! Pode apostar que eu entendo muito, Sakura. Tanto que estou te alertando que você vai se ferrar se não parar com esta infantilidade... Parece até uma adolescente cheia hormônios em ebulição!! – gesticulou. – Sem juízo nenhum!

Sakura cerrou os dentes. – Idiota! Seu doente! Fala de mim, mas não tem a mínima moral para me criticar! Este seu ciúme doentio passou dos limites!

– Parem! Estou cansada desta discussão! Acho que todo mundo está perdido aqui... Confusos demais para resolverem qualquer coisa! – a dona da agência ponderou enérgica, apesar de estar enfadada de tudo aquilo.

– Concordo! Entretanto esta conversa apesar de parecer exaustiva e meio equívoca é necessária, Tomoyo. Perdoe-me. – Touya disse, sisudo, mas deixando transparecer seu tom próprio de deboche.

Sakura caminhou colocando as mãos no quadril e soltou sorrindo divertida: – Ah! Lá vem o repórter. Estava faltando uma frase típica do bem remunerado jornalista de Tókio! – ergueu uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

Touya soltou um som de incredulidade e balançou a cabeça.

– Hei vocês!! – Hikaru, que até então se mantinha quieta apenas observando, se anunciou vendo uma brecha entre a discussão. – Não se esqueceram de mim, _nee_? Ainda não estou entendo _bolhufas_! – disse agitada e curiosa. Aquilo estava ficando interessante, até demais – Hikaru pensou intrigada.

– Sinto muito, Hikaru, por te envolver neste rolo todo que minha irmã criou, mas não tive outra escolha se não lhe chamar aqui hoje... Coisas inevitáveis... se é que me entende.

– Que _eu_ criei?! – Sakura disse rindo da piada do irmão. – Fala sério! Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara! Acha que está lidando com um dos seus subordinados... Vamos Touya! Faça-me rir mais! – pediu sarcasticamente rodeando-o.

– Não, Sakura, infelizmente neste momento não estou com humor para piadas... Quem sabe amanhã! – ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto acompanhava a irmã. Ironia pura.

Hikaru correu até Tomoyo, a qual estava com as mãos juntas, rezando, pois os olhos da morena permaneciam fechados enquanto balbuciava algum mantra. Fez o que achava melhor naquele instante: continuou observando casal de irmãos prosseguindo com o embate, quem sabe assim descobre qual é o motivo de tanta briga. Apesar de que tinha uma certa idéia, mas era só suposição. Queria confirmar suas suspeitas. Colocou mais atenção às palavras da dupla de irmãos esquentadinhos. Cara, eles eram incríveis! Ela queria um potão de sorvete agora! Estava tão emocionante!!! – pensou empolgada com os olhos flamejando e a boca babando.

– Confesso, maninha, estou cheio de você achar que está sempre com a razão. Claro que eu me comporto assim de vez quando, mas sou mais velho e seu irmão... Tenho direitos... e a senhorita me deve respeito. – disse calmamente, mas... – Exijo que me OBEDEÇA!!! – vociferou impaciente.

– Hikaru, ele te usou apenas com a intenção de me ridicularizar na sua frente para pretensiosamente me mostrar o quanto estou sendo estúpida!! – Sakura disse rapidamente para Hikaru, porém fitando insistentemente o irmão.

A assistente esbugalhou seus olhos, surpreendendo-se com as palavras firmes da amiga. Viu Touya arregalar os olhos e em seguida passar a mão nos cabelos, tentando, talvez, arrumá-los já que estavam um pouco despenteados.

– Isso está pior do que eu imaginava! – Touya soltou inconsolável. Desabou no sofá de couro marrom apoiando um braço em sua perna, e inclinando-se apoiou seu cotovelo nela, estando a mão massageando seu supercílio. Suspirou, ela tinha consciência de tudo. Que loucura sem proporção. Levantou-se com um semblante totalmente fechado, tenso. As mãos postas nos bolsos da calça social. Seu olhar o mais vago possível. – Você deixou de comprar um carro, que sempre sonhou em ter...

Sakura engoliu seco, sentindo seu pulmão quase parar. Não. Ele não ia terminar esta fala. Como ele ficou sabendo disto?? Sorriu, nervosa. – Touya, não sei...

– Não me interrompa. – pediu erguendo uma mão. Sakura calou-se no ato, temendo o olhar do irmão. Caminhou com a cabeça baixa, tendo um olhar sério e focado. Elevou sua bela face fitando-a angustiado. – Desde pequena sempre sonhou em saber dirigir... e soube! Ensinei-a com tanto carinho. Sempre fui dedicado quando o assunto era lhe ensinar algo... isso você não pode negar. – sorriu, nostálgico. – Tirou sua habilitação, mas ainda naquela época não tinha condições de possuir um automóvel. E, quando finalmente pôde comprar um carro... – riu incrédulo, inconsolável. – Você compra... – ele estava se preparando para soltar tudo de uma vez. – ..._integralmente_ uma porcaria de assinatura de TRÊS jornais estrangeiros de economia!! O pacote completo! Ooh! – Sakura arregala seus olhos verdes engolindo sua saliva demoradamente. – Palmas... Bela troca! – bate palmas, mas friamente.

Tomoyo havia parado sua fervorosa reza quando notou o tom extremamente diferente em Touya. Era um tom magoado, dessemelhante dos outros que ele usara com a irmã. Inspirou e expirou descobrindo, por fim, como Sakura sabia de cada passo da vida do empresário chinês, mas que ela sempre se recusara a lhe falar. Pensou que ela própria tinha uma parcela de culpa naquilo. Alimentou este vício de Sakura, e o pior, conscientemente. _"Sakura! Acorde para a realidade, amiga!" – _suplicou mentalmente.

– Abdicar do carro foi uma decisão difícil, porém _necessária._ Essa era a única forma de eu saber, dia-a-dia, da vida de Syaoran!... Cada passo dele. – disse cautelosa, mas convicta de que não cometera nenhum ato impensado, muito menos louco ou burro. Fora um ato de uma fã número 1, de fato. Sentia-se orgulhosa por ter tido a coragem. Que fã faria isso por seu ídolo? Resposta óbvia: Nenhuma! Sabia que estava para nascer uma com a ousadia que ela teve. Sorriu altiva. Valera a pena cada segundo. Melhor, valia.

Hikaru encontrava-se boquiaberta olhando estupefata para a amiga professora. Por Buda! Ria intimamente, completamente surpresa. Que bafafá tremendo! Na primeira oportunidade beijaria Touya na boca por tê-la metido nisto tudo, mesmo com o objetivo de humilhar a irmã... Mas isso lhe parecia insignificante perto do agora _claro _motivo de tanta confusão, quando há minutos atrás pensava que aquela briga não passava de pura e típica implicância de irmão com ciúmes da irmã caçula. Touya sempre exagerava tudo mesmo. Mas pelo jeito quem estava exagerando desta vez era a bela e doce professorinha de Tókio. E pelo jeito, _muito._

– Não posso colocar o carro na garagem do seu prédio porque simplesmente vendeu sua vaga para um morador que queria um lugar extra...

– Esclareci isso já! Não possuo carro, logo não tinha porque possuir uma vaga! – Sakura afirmou lentamente, como quem explica algo para seus alunos.. – Isso é óbvio_, nee?_ – riu crédula.

– Claro. – o jornalista concordou falsamente. Sentou-se novamente, bufando de ódio, de frustração... Sentia-se confuso. O que ele ia fazer? Deixar tudo como está e desculpar-se por ter exagerado e depois ver a irmã bater com a cara no muro, pois nem por 1000 anos ela conseguiria o que loucamente almejava. O melhor a se fazer é dizer tudo o que sabia. Decido, disse: – O aluguel de seu apartamento está atrasado...

– O-o que...

– ...há 4 meses!! – Touya levantou-se chegando a pegar o braço da ruiva que se assustou com a atitude inesperada e brusca do irmão. – E não me ouse dizer que é porque o seu humilde salário de professora abaixou! – soltou prevendo a desculpa esfarrapada. – Não insulte a minha inteligência!

– Como... – Sakura foi outra vez cortada.

– Como eu sabia?? – riu completando a frase da irmã. – Que doce ingenuidade, maninha!! Devia saber que tenho meus informantes!! Como jornalista, conquistei várias fontes confiáveis! – sorriu maldoso.

– Seu... Seu... Seu... bisbilhoteiro!!! – gritou esperneando, mas o moreno sequer se moveu. – Solte-me!!! – pedia revoltada, incentivando mais o moreno. Touya segurava com mais força o braço feminino. Na mente insana do homem, tomada pelo ódio, Sakura ia levar umas boas palmadas, para assim aprender a ter juízo e senso de ridicularidade.

– Touya, solte-a! Por Deus! – Tomoyo foi ao socorro da amiga, assustada com a possível agressão física. Aguentar agressões verbais sim, com muito custo, mas físicas, era outra história! Não concordava com a amiga, e tinha que dá razão a raiva de Touya, porém nunca aceitaria violência em hipótese nenhuma! Ainda mais com sua melhor amiga e em seu escritório! – Chega! – Tomoyo puxou Touya bruscamente, surpreendendo-se com sua própria força.

Sakura corrreu, assustada, afastando-se do irmão o máximo que aquele espaço permitia. Pôs a mão no peito sentindo seu coração bater loucamente. O que estava acontecendo ali? Touya nunca lhe assustou tanto como agora. O olhar de fúria do homem para si no momento em que a pegou pelo braço era tanta que temeu ser agredida! Por Buda! O irmão nunca lhe bateu, nem quando ela o dava mil e um motivos, não que isso fosse racional, mas pensado bem, sempre soube como provocá-lo a ponto de Touya perder a cabeça. E agora era uma hora dessas.

– Você não sai daqui esta noite sem antes colocar essa cabeça pra funcionar e tirar esta idéia fixa da sua mente! – ouviu o irmão dizer-lhe de forma contundente. Sakura, que estava próxima da janela, simplesmente baixou seus olhos verdes vendo vários carros passando, mas somente um lhe chamava realmente atenção: o carro estacionado do irmão. – Não vou deixar isso assim! – a professora respirou fundo e sorriu de lado, se ele soubesse que não seria tão fácil assim, melhor desistir. Se a questão fosse somente essa ele não precisaria estar fazendo esse esforço todo. Era um absoluto desperdício de energia. E de tempo.

– Não dá Touya. Não dá para parar com isso. – Sakura pronunciou calmamente virando-se ao encontro do jornalista de olhar intenso e ar de teimoso.

– Dá sim. É só querer. – disse Touya pelo canto dos lábios.

– Eu não vou conseguir! Não quero!! – elevou um pouco sua voz, andando eufórica e abrindo um sorriso de repente. Completou seu raciocínio: – Até se eu quisesse, Touya! É tarde demais pra eu abrir mão dele! De querê-lo na minha vida a todo instante! – mordeu o lábio inferior. – De desejá-lo com todas as minhas forças!... Não posso deixar de sentir isso! Não vou! Não mesmo! – disse determinada, ofegante, com o peito transbordando de um sentimento ainda confuso, porém extremamente forte.

– Não vou admitir! _Jamais _admitirei isso! OUVIU?! – Touya gritou em tom de ameaça.

– Não tenho medo de você! – Sakura disse apontando o irmão. – Ninguém ousará arrancá-lo de mim! De meu pensamento!! – explodiu, o olhar faiscante de uma determinação sem precedentes.

Touya grunhiu passando as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando assim mais seus fios rebeldes. Será que colocá-la num hospício adiantaria? Será que teria que chegar a este ponto? Inspirou e expirou, controlando-se.

– Caramba! – Hikaru sussurrou admirada, fitando a amiga.

Tomoyo não estava muito diferente de Hikaru. Os olhos violetas da morena brilhavam de admiração fitando a ruiva. Uma loucura sem dúvida, mas por demais admirável. Incrível! Apostaria: Se a amiga tivesse _uma _oportunidade, ela conquistaria o badalado Li Syaoran, com certeza. Sorriu balançando a cabeça. Ela própria queria ter esta coragem. Mas não era só coragem que Sakura precisaria e sim de sorte. Muita sorte.

– Me esclarece uma coisa... A última! – disse o homem, ele quase sorriu, a última coisa que Sakura fez pra ele hoje, foi esclarecer algo. Foi complicar. Viu-a suspirar e colocar a mão na cintura fina, concordando. Suspirou antes de indagar. – Para onde você desvia o dinheiro do seu aluguel?

Sakura corou e sorriu sem graça: – Garanto, Touya, você não vai querer saber!

Hikaru riu baixinho adorando e logo em seguida escutou o homem responder:

– Se perguntei, é lógico que quero saber, gênio!

Hikaru abriu a boca sorrindo empolgada; olhou de lado e avistou Tomoyo, aproximou-se toda serelepe da chefa e sussurrou: – Por um acaso, você não tem uma graninha pra me emprestar, não, chefinha? – sorriu marota.

Tomoyo olhou-a espantada com o que ouviu, e em uma hora totalmente imprópria, mas perguntou curiosa: – Posso saber para quê? – viu a moça rir divertida.

– Para um X-burguer, uma coca-cola, e um _sundae_ cheio de calda de chocolate!! É a promoção! Leve três, pague dois! – os olhos castanhos-esverdeados brilhavam na possibilidade; a mulher saltitava na expectativa da resposta.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos pensando como a sua melhor funcionária podia ser tão... biruta.

– Hikaru, não estamos em posição de fazer nada, a não ser em evitar uma tragédia! Aliás, acho que não está querendo sair daqui e perder o _gran finalle_! – sorriu, não agüentando.

– Aperta o pause! – Hikaru deu uma piscadela.

A morena soltou uma risada baixa, sendo a mais discreta possível. – Só você para me fazer rir num momento desses! – riu, olhando-a fazer o mesmo.

– Esses dois ainda vão se comer vivos! Eu, hein! – exclamou temendo uma catástrofe.

Tomoyo concordou soltando um murmúrio de lamentação. Sakura evitava encarar o irmão que insistia com o olhar.

– Vamos Sakura! Pensei que quisesse que essa _reuniãozinha_ acabasse! – sorriu de lado. – Han? Onde você aplica seu aluguel? Dá aos carentes? Aos velhinhos abandonados? – fez cara de dó, em seguida sorriu, _exultante_. – Já sei! Para a Associação de Fãs de Syaoran Li?! – gargalhou balançando a cabeça, achando aquela última hipótese totalmente bizarra. Completamente surreal. Espera aí... Estranhou. Um minuto... Dois minutos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não obteve nenhuma contestação... Arregalou os olhos.

– É... uhnnnnnn.... sabe... mais ou menos! – Sakura finalmente olhou-o nos olhos brincando com as mãos, vendo nos castanhos arregalados do irmão, desespero. Fechou os olhos esperando outra explosão... Pelos seus cálculos já era a décima naquela noite. Desse jeito o irmão morreria de ataque epilético. Credo.

– O QUÊ??????????? – Touya gritou puxando os cabelos e, como se tive se afogando, balançava os braços ao alto, totalmente perdido. Se afogando!! Sim! Ele se encontrava se afogando num mar... Não, num oceano de idiotices! Como uma só pessoa podia fazer tanta burrada. Irresponsável! Isso que a irmã era! Quanta decepção em uma só noite!

– Mas é uma coisa totalmente honesta! Eu me certifiquei antes! Tem alvará de funcionamento e tudo! – a professora garantiu sorrindo orgulhosamente.

Hikaru ri e pula de alegria.

– Coisa honesta?? Coisa _honesta_?– gargalhou loucamente. – Você vai ver o que é ser honesto! – disse o homem partindo pra cima da desmiolada... Mas parou. Não. Não tocaria mais nela. Podia ser um vírus! É! Não correria mais o risco de pegar essa bactéria contagiosa da loucura. Pôs a mão no coração sentindo-o disparar fora normal; a respiração descompassada.

Tomoyo percebeu o estado do jornalista e foi ao seu socorro. Estava sendo babá de dois irmãos absolutamente inconsequentes hoje! Que missão!

– Acalme-se Touya. – pediu docemente colocando a mão nas costas do moreno, viu que ele estava se deixando levar. Raro. O negócio era sério! Conduziu-o até ao sofá fazendo-o sentar-se. – É melhor você tomar uma aguinha... – disse pra si mesma, vendo que o homem encontrava-se em estado de choque. – É,... Hikaru, por gentileza, pega um pouco de água naquela jarra! – apontou para o objeto em cima da sua mesa.

– Claro, chefinha! – disse correndo até o lugar indicado, pegou o copo virando-o para despejar o líquido. Com outra corridinha entregou o pedido para a morena.

– Tome Touya. – ofereceu-o.

Sakura rodava os olhos o tempo todo para a ceninha ensaiada do irmão. Assustou-se quando se deparou com Hikaru parada ao seu lado, quase encostada nela. – O que foi? – indagou precavida.

– Aííí! – pulou. – Você subiu no meu conceito, Sakura! – riu alegremente. – Incrível! – abraçou-a fortemente, surpreendendo a professora que não teve tempo para retribuir o gesto repentino, a moça desfez o abraço olhando-a de modo emocionado. – Eu que pensava que era a única fora do normal aqui! Sua coragem superou tudo!

– É... o-obrigada! – agradeceu desconsertada, ainda não captando completamente a mensagem.

– Fez tudo sem se incomodar com o que as pessoas iam pensar! Parabéns! – olhou-a emotiva, pegou as mãos entre as suas e disse firme. – Tô contigo!

Sorriu para a funcionária meneando a cabeça. – Muito obrigada, Hikaru! – disse sinceramente.

– De nada! – respondeu tirando as mãos das da amiga. – Excêntrica ao máximo, hein! Gostei de ver! – sorriu entusiasmada.

– Excêntrica... Há! – resmungou um Touya semi-recuperado. A água o ajudou um pouco. – Belo sinônimo para doida varrida.

Sakura lançou-o um olhar fulminante.

– Não ligue, Sakura! – apoiou Hikaru.

Tomoyo abanava uma revista garantindo mais ar para o jornalista que estava meio deitado em seu sofá, de olhos fechados, recuperando-se do susto. Sorriu vendo-o aprovando silenciosamente o seu cuidado todo.

– Levante-se Touya! – Sakura incitou parando de frente para ele. – Este_ show_ tem que acabar!

A dona da agência se distanciou dando espaço para a amiga.

– Muito bem, maninha... Você, pela primeira vez esta noite, está certa. – o moreno ergueu-se recobrado, arrumando dignamente a sua gravata e cabelos. – Obrigado Tomoyo. – sorriu brevemente vendo-a retribuir. Encarou seriamente a ruiva e limpou sua garganta. – Quais são suas últimas palavras?

– Isto é uma insinuação de ameaça, Touya? – disse medindo cada palavra.

O jornalista sorriu de lado antes de soltar um "pode ser" e complementou: – Como já disse, nunca aceitarei este capricho sem limites! Li Syaoran é impossível para você. Está fora do seu alcance. Você é somente uma simples professorinha. Mais nada.

– Está sendo arrogante e mesquinho. – disse sentindo-se seriamente ofendida.

– Não. Estou sendo realista. – ponderou-se erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Nada é impossível! – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Toda regra tem sua exceção, querida. – debochou Touya. – E justamente essa exceção se aplica perfeitamente em seu ídolo de araque! – sorriu de lado, e suspirando conformado, concluiu: – O mundo é cruel.

– Você é um cético filha da mãe, Touya! – disse dolorosamente. Lágrimas vieram finalmente à tona. O próprio irmão contra ela! Ele não acreditava nela, nunca acreditou.

– E você uma sonhadora imbecil. – devolveu o insulto na mesma moeda, respirou fundo fitando a irmã chorando. – Irei desmascará-lo e tudo acabará. Esta obsessão por ele morrerá... você cairá em si e verá o quanto foi idiota. Tudo voltará ao normal. Garanto! – ergueu a mão para limpar a lágrima, mas a professora repudiou o toque saindo de perto dele.

– Não ouse tentar difamar o nome dele. – Sakura virou-se, fitando-o intensamente. – Se fizer isso ganhará uma inimiga.

Hikaru e Tomoyo arregalaram os olhos simultaneamente.

– E se continuar com isso eu serei o seu! – gritou impaciente, tentando intimidar a irmã. Inútil.

– Que seja. – disse sem medo.

O homem cerrou os dentes e os punhos. Queria socar um!

Sakura caminhou decididamente até a sua bolsa que estava em uma mesinha de canto, pegou-a e falou convicta: – Eu descobri que desde sempre e neste momento eu estou apenas sobrevivendo... – sorriu antes de completar. – Mas no instante em que encontrá-lo, de fato, finalmente estarei vivendo! – declarou por fim, andou apressada limpando sua face.

– ASNEIRA!! VOU TE INTERNAR NUM HOSPÍCIO!! – berrou autoritário.

A ruiva abriu a porta e a bateu fortemente saindo finalmente da sala.

– Aonde essa louca da minha irmã vai?? – Touya perguntou para as duas que estavam tão surpresas quanto ele

Antes de o moreno avançar atrás da irmã, Tomoyo impediu-o pondo-se na sua frente.

– O que agora? A sua amiga está doente! Precisa de um médico. Não quer ajudá-la? – disse Touya com raiva impressa em cada palavra dita.

– Claro que quero! Que pergunta, Touya! – Tomoyo disse exasperada. Respirou fundo. – Sakura não te ouvirá mais… ela não quer! Bota isso na sua cabeça!

– Mas eu não quero! Sou um homem de atitude, Tomoyo! Nunca vou ficar sentando assistindo de camorote esta insanidade, em hipótese _nenhuma _me conformarei com esse capricho sem limites! Acho que deixei isso bem claro esta noite!

– Então acho que você deve saber o que Sakura está passando.

– Sei… sei muito bem! Ela está louca!

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Tomoyo sorriu de lado.

– Ela quer dizer que Sakura não vai abrir mão de ter, de fato, o seu intocável grande ídolo para ela. E você não vai deixá-la nem morto. São sentimentos iguais. – Hikaru disse querendo que o moreno entendesse que por mais que o desejo de Sakura possa parecer impossível aos olhos de terceiros, ela não descansará e não medirá esforços para um dia ter o empresário pra si, e ele a impedirá com a mesma força. – Obstáculos só a estimula mais. E você é um.

Touya balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e resolveu ignorar a explicação, apesar de ter a entendido, infelizmente. Fitou Hikaru intensamente. – Posso obrigá-la a me obedecer. Tenho _'armas' _excelentes. – sorriu, obstinado.

– Que 'armas'? – Tomoyo perguntou curiosa.

– Não pense que vou dizer, _nee_, Tomoyo? Segredo de Estado. – Touya riu irônico.

– Claro. – sorriu fracamente. – Você a obrigou a vir aqui para dizer tudo que sabe, com o objetivo de intimidá-la, mas…

– Por favor, Tomoyo, pare. Sakura não foi obrigada, apesar de eu querer isso. Ela ficou porque quis. Bom, vou indo.

– Aleluia! – Hikaru sussurrou pra si, suspirando, mas o perspicaz moreno ouviu e a encarou.

– Você pode dar a mão para Sakura e sair andando,… saltitando, enfim, as duas não batem bem da cabeça mesmo!

Hikaru contorceu o rosto e, em uma atitude espontânea, mostrou a língua para o homem que estreitou os olhos, aborrecido. – Com licença, Tomoyo. Tenho coisas_ importantes_ para fazer! – disse caminhando, mas antes… – Com licença, _senhor Kinomoto_! – disse educada, porém num rompante infantil mostrou seu "dedo do meio" pro homem e desapareceu batendo a porta de propósito, fazendo um estrondo. Touya grunhiu, nunca foi tão desrespeitado. Ela ia ver. Aguarde. Foi pegar seu terno.

Tomoyo resolveu sentar. Ouviu e viu coisa demais por hoje. Fechou os olhos procudando serenidade que estava perdida em algum lugar dentro de si, após tantos acontecimentos sucessivos.

– Perdão, Tomoyo… Posso ter exagerado um pouco… – Touya disse colocando o terno. – Tá! Ok. Muito – consertou quando a publicitária o olhou ironicamente. – Mas entenda, não sou meu pai que sempre a conforta quando a caçulinha dele comete algo de errado. Ela tem 26 anos e com certeza sabe discernir realidade e fantansia…. ou ao menos deveria.

– Você não confia nela. – a mulher soltou.

O homem caminhou em direção a saída e virou a cabeça encontrando uma Tomoyo estranhamente séria: – Confiar em Sakura? Impossível. Quando disse que serei o inimigo dela, não blefei. Desta vez não vou passar a mão na cabeça de Sakura… Não mais. – disse com um tom rouco, apertou os olhos com uma expressão de cansaço… Lembranças… Voltou a cabeça para frente, abrindo a porta.

– Não mais? – Tomoyo inquiriu antes que ele saísse. – Quer dizer–

– Pense o que quiser… Boa noite! – e saiu da vista da morena.

Com um semblante pensativo, Tomoyo divagou: Sakura nunca revelou seu passado… não de forma detalhada. Lógico que ela perguntou, mas a ruiva sempre fora evasiva nas respostas. Uhnnn… Aí tinha. Decidiu parar por ali. Amanhã continuaria. Estava exausta. Manhosa, deitou a cabeça na mesa e sussurrou: – Que noite! Ufa! – finalmente ela tinha acaba… de súbito seu coração disparou (!)

Um flashe!... A mulher pulou da cadeira com os olhos violetas arregalados… A chave… Puta–

* * *

– Você não tem vergonha? – Sakura indagou enfurecida. – Não me provoque mais, porque hoje estou muito estimulada em te dar o que merece, vadia.

Miwa cerros olhos na mulher. A ruiva mal amada e adotada tinha a pegado no flagrante espiando, e por pouco não desceu literalmente a mão nela. A modelo não sabia onde enfiar a cara e resolveu descer sendo acompanhada pela professora.

As duas algozes se encontravam no primeiro andar da agência, onde havia muita gente ocupada. Modelos por todos os lados, ou seja, cheio de testemunhas._"Melhor."_ – Sakura pensou olhando-a. Assim não era tentada a dar uns tapas e puxões de cabelo na loira oxigenada. Mas bem que merecia! Agora não. Tinha outros planos… Teria que ser rápida… Deus alguns passos, mas parou ouvindo a voz melosa da mulher.

Modelo fajuta.

– Cadê o gostosão do seu irmão? – Miwa indagou sorrindo provocativa, sabendo que isso iria irritá-la mais, mas se enganou.

– Está lá em cima! – disse Sakura sorrindo de lado, fitando-a. – Ele é _todinho_ seu! – disse maliciosa. – Faça bom proveito! – Miwa ficou boquiaberta. – Ah, e te um dou um conselho: faça tudo que ele mandar, senão você… – passou o dedo indicador no pescoço fazendo um som mortal com a boca, riu e saiu com passos largos do estabelecimento.

Hikaru descia as escadas, quase esbarrando nos outros funcionários que subiam, e rodou os olhos vendo 'A insuportável' parada feito uma tonta. Sorriu peralta. Passou por ela, mas _sem querer querendo _topou fortemente nela quase a fazendo cair.

– Oops!

– Olha por onde anda, E.T.!

– Sinto muito, senhorita Matsumoto! – disse cínica ignorando o apelido de sempre. Afastou-se saltitando.

A mulher bufou, ia embora quando viu ele… Seus olhos brilharam vendo o belo jornalista descendo, com semblante sério e tenso. _Sexy!_ Mas sequer teve tempo de chamar atenção dele, o homem andava rápido procurando alguma coisa no bolso do terno.

– Que droga! Onde enfiei a chave do carro… Será que esqueci? – indagou-se. – Não, eu ten– ….! – arregalou os olhos parando de falar subitamente. Sakura! Rosnou correndo para rua. Cace– (censurado hihihi)

Miwa ficou com uma gota na cabeça olhando o homem disparar feito um raio.

Ela precisava ligar para Akame e contar o que descobriu.

* * *

Sakura saiu da agência, sentindo-se subitamente melhor. Olhou para cima vendo nuvens negras tampar a bela noite estrelada de Tókio numa velocidade incrível. Fechou os olhos achando gostoso o vento bater em seu rosto; o ar estava gelado, mas para ela, absolutamente aliviante. Abrindo os olhos, avançou em direção a avenida observando o carro preto do irmão estacionado do outro lado. Correu meio desesperada quando viu uma pequena brecha entre os carros, chegando ao veículo enfiou as chaves para abri-lo e entrou rapidamente colocando a chave na ignição. Não teria muito tempo, logo o irmão viria atrás dela.

– Pensa rápido! Pensa rápido! – cobrava-se. Inclinou a cabeça para trás até encostá-la no apoio do banco. Ela achava que já havia pensando em tudo, mas agora bateu uma dúvida indesejada: Para aonde ela iria? Só tinha uma certeza, fugiria de Touya e desaparecia da face da terra, mais precisamente perto _dele._ Pegou sua bolsa abrindo-a rapidamente, tirou um papel cortado de dentro, olhou-o com um certo deslumbramento estampado em seu semblante. Passou carinhosamente os dedos no belo rosto da imagem. – Me dê forças, Syaoran. Eu sei que você está comigo… em algum lugar. – sorriu meigamente beijando a imagem e em seguida abraçou-a, apertando-a contra o peito com ternura. Guardou sua preciosa imagem na bolsa, colocando-a ao seu lado, sentindo-se renovada. Pronta. Deu partida com um brilho suspeito nos olhos.

– Toma essa, grande baka! Não fiquei com o carro, mas agora vou roubar o seu! Que tal? – deu uma risada desconstraidamente maldosa. Com um ar de destemida, a ruiva arrumou o acento colocando-o mais para frente, botou habilmente o cinto de segurança; deu partida; manobrou o carro para assim sair da vaga. Olhou no retrovisor e viu a figura do irmão olhando em sua direção, arregalou os olhos desmanchando seu sorriso. Mas parece que a sorte estava em seu lado: Um carro parou dando a ela uma oportunidade de sair. Sorriu, e avançou acelerando, cantando pneu, ganhando avenida adentro. Buzinou para o carro de trás agradecendo-o. No retrovisor ainda deu para ver o moreno gesticulando e gritando, possivelmente estava xingando-a. Riu achando graça e levantou seu queixo seguindo adiante.

– Não se chateie, maninho… Pelo contrário, me agradeça. Olha que bela matéria estou lhe dando! De lambuja! "Irmã maluca de jornalista cético rouba o carro dele e foge sem deixar vestígios." – gargalhou pensando como ela era criativa (e um pouco maldosa), enquanto acelerava mais. Com as mãos seguramente no volante, suspirou aliviada, parando em um sinal, longe agora de qualquer intervenção. A adrenalina correndo em seus veias, podia sentir! O sinal abriu fazendo-a pisar fundo. Virou o volante a esquerda colocando o câmbio na 3ª marcha e acelerou mais, cometendo os ponteiros que indicava a velocidade chegasse no número 80 (KM/H). Sorriu pensando que pelo menos o irmão tinha bom gosto para carro. Esse_ Airtrek*_ corria que era uma beleza. Estava numa pista não muito movimentada, porém um pouco agitada pelo comércio.

– Ninguém será capaz de me separar de você, querido! Fique tranquilo! – sussurrou confiante. O destino do empresário era dela! O futuro do chinês pertencia a ela. Sorriu fascinada, apreciando uma música que tocava de um outro veículo. Seguindo adiante, alguma coisa chamou totalmente sua atenção. Abaixou um pouco sua cabeça. No alto podia-se ver um telão e uma bela imagem, ao ser ver, apareceu. – Syaoran! – disse surpresa. Pelo jeito o Universo conspirava a favor dela. Sorriu entusiasmada. Morreria por ele. Somente para renascer ao lado dele. Fechou os olhos, sonhando… Por um momento… Foi quando aconteceu.

Uma van estava parada no meio da pista… Seu coração disparou. Pisou no freio, buzinando, mas pela velocidade que o veículo se encontrava não daria para parar a tempo, então…

– Não!! Ahhhhhhhh! – gritou desesperada fechando os olhos. O carro sofreu um violento impacto que causou um enorme **estrondo**, fazendo-o deslizar por causa do freio ainda ativado e virar de lado cambaleando um pouco.

Pelo jeito a sua prece foi rapidamente atendida.

– Xiao... lang. – disse baixinho antes de desfalecer.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:**** HAUHuahuHASUhuashUHASU SOU MÁ!**

Syaoran: Se é! ¬¬

"Se é" o quê? - irritada.

Syaoran: Fazer Sakura sofrer um acidente assim.

Mas, queriiiido lobinho, tem uma relevância nisso.

Syaoran (limpando as unhas em seu terno italiano caaaaaroo): Claro! É relevante só pelo fato dela ter sofrido o acidente por mim. Eu sinto muito, mas causo este impacto **intenso** mesmo. Inevitável.

Não **acredito!**

Syaoran (salientando a veia da testa): Quem não acredita em alguma coisa aqui, sou eu! Como você tem a capacidade de escrever um capítulo mastôdontico desse sem eu sequer estar em **uma **cena???

Hehe Tenho razões para ter feito isso.

Syaoran (quase pulando em cima de mim [pulaaaaa!].): Cite UMA!

Ok, pequeno lobo. A Sakura é a protagonista da estória, certo? Ela merece ter um capítulo dela.

Syaoran (pulando em cima de mim [aeeeeeee!]): Eu sou o **principal**!!!!!!!!

Estou muito emocionada para replicar isso. Mas subitamente ele me larga. AHHHHHHHHHH não!

(recomposta) Não, não, querido. Vocês **dois** são os principais. Nenhum é mais importante que o outro.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): Então significa...

Isso mesmo. Você terá um capítulo somente seu! O próximo!... Pode comemorar... Onde quer ir?

Syaoran (corando)**:** Está me convidando.**..**

SIIIM! Pode deixar, a Sakura está _impossibilitada_ de fazer qualquer intervenção hihihi.

Syaoran (sorrindo maroto) Então vamos! Mas só se for no Carnaval do Rio de Janeiro.

Opa!** Demorou!** Mas você paga! Estou dura, sabe!

Syaoran (cavalheiro): Claro! Todas as despesas por minha conta!

Isso é um SONHO! - mas logo percebo que não é quando ouço a bateria tocando ao fundo.

Vamos SAMBAR até o dia raiar! UHHHHHHH! (eu e o lobinho sambando).

hahahaha Imaginem isso. Loucura, loucura, loucura!

Agora é sério, queridos leitores, sinto muito terem os feito esperar tanto tempo assim por esse capítulo, mas aconteceram fatos que me impediram de atualizar. Espero que todos compreendam. E sei que é muita informação para vocês processaram de uma vez só, entretanto foi inevitável. Por isso vou ser rápida por aqui.

Ahh sim, resolvi dividir a Sakura e o Syaoran até para organizar as minhas idéias melhor. Ok? Espero que entendam.

Beijocas e abraços de carnaval!

_Airtrek*:_ O carro do Touya; _o **Airtrek**_ é um carro japonês da Mitsubishi, lindo, lindo, lindo! Ele é esportivo, do jeito que eu gosto, claro, e o Touya também!... Foi duro 'machucar' um carro desse! hehehe Se quiserem a foto dessa beleza, peçam, que eu mando a imagem.

Fala, dona Lê!

* * *

**Espaço da Editora**

**"N/E:** MANO, EU VOU ACABAR MATANDO A DONA TAMIRES STUART DESSA FORMA. Eu fico toda doida, quase atropelando a edição, só pra ver o final, e aí... AH MONAAAAAA, CADÊ O FINAL DO FILMEEEEE? Isso é injusto pro meu pobre coraçãozinho, sabia?

Enfim, eu só digo uma coisa: eu SUPER não queria estar na pele da Modelo Lombrigona (sim, eu dou apelidos pra eles, tá?) quando a Saki tá brava desse jeito. E eu não queria estar na pele da Sakura também, com o Touya FUMEGANDO desse jeito. Gente, senti até os poros da cabeça dele se abrindo e saindo vapor, tipo quando Madin Boo ficava bravo em Dragonball Z (mas oi?). Agora, ADOREI a Tomoyo nesse episódio, gente, que coisa mais fofa, observadora e divertida.

Mas senti falta dos meninos. Tanto do Lobinho quanto do Eriol. E, claro, do meu afilhado gostoso, mas não vem ao caso.

Moninha, parabéns, cada vez mais intenso e interessante. MAS TRAZ LOGO O FINAL DESSE BARRACO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Assim não sobra nem unha no meu dedo (e olha que eu não sou de roer unhas, falei mesmo).

_Miss of Darkness_

**PS:** Assumo a culpa: o atraso do capítulo foi meu, porque eu demorei a editar e entregar. Desculpem todos.

* * *

Voltando...

Que isso, Lê. Compreendo perfeitamente e os leitores com certeza também. Não é?

Pessoal, obrigada por estarem acompanhando este Fiction, no próximo Li e companhia** I**limitada vão dar as caras!

**Reviews!!** Preciso** muito! **

**O que acharam de tudo isso: o Touya exagerou mesmo? E Akame e Miwa, o que será que essas duas estão aprontando para cima da nossa protagonista? Saito e Suzuki se estranharam, o que acham? E a senhora Miko, deve processar Suzuki? Um advogado! humm... Hikaru é doida varrida ou é só um tanto... _espiritualizada_? E este acidente repentino da Sakura? O.O**

**Vixe... Muitas emoções e surpresas ainda vão rolar. Esse é só o começo!  
**

Tchau, pessoal!

**#**Quanto as devidas explicações deste capítulo (como disse lá no ínicio), não sei se ficou alguma dúvida ou se tem alguma cena que ficou** subetendida** para vocês. Se tem, me escrevam pelo amor de Deus! E quanto ao Syaoran, ele aparecerá mais gato do que nunca no capítulo 6, **não se preocupem! **Ok? Tudo tem sua **hora! **

**Comentários?**** : )**


End file.
